The Pool Girl
by cr0wznest
Summary: Santana Lopez is a very wealthy teenager and doesn't care much for friends. But what will happen when she meets a confident Brittany Pierce who gets the job as her pool girl? AU. Brittana.
1. Water and Gold

Brittany S. Pierce was an optimist. Although she didn't have the best upbringing, her family had managed to go through so much but stuck together in the end. She was an only child, but unfortunately wasn't one of the lucky kids who got everything they desired.

Her parents weren't poor, they just weren't willing to give their daughter everything she asked for. At the age of 14 however, Brittany found a passion for surfing and because her family lived on the beach she found it nessecary to have a surfboard. That was the only thing she pleaded with her parents to get her, finally they obliged on her 14th birthday.

She attends Mckinley High and has a solid group of close friends there. They all share the same passion for the water as her and are talented in their own way.

Quinn Fabray; Brittany's closest friend, loves singing at a jazz bar on the weekends while during the day she would hit the waves with her friends. Finn and Rachel's relationship was still going strong and after meeting Quinn and Brittany at a local bon fire, they had formed a close bond.

Sam had moved to Mckinley the previous year and his popularity instantly grew as he joined the football team and became Quinn's new boyfriend.

Brittany loved her life, despite the occasional ups and downs. Her parents being the cause of most of them. Especially when Brittany came out, her parents took a while to get used to their daughter being gay.

Brittany didn't have a negative personality at all, which helped her get through life with a smile even if she was feeling a little low.

She was basically the sun in her group. Always knowing how to make her friends feel better and brighten their day with a witty comment on nothing in particular.

Brittany, Quinn, Sam, Finn and Rachel are all middle class, satisfied with their lives despite not having the most money in the world.

Brittany knew she lived in an area of town surrounded by wealthy people. The only reason she lived there was because her dad landed a new job and earnt more money than Brittany could count. They lived simple lives; but all of the teenagers had a secret urge to leave one day and finally make something of themselves.

"Breakfast," Mrs. Pierce growled, while standing in the doorway of her daughter's room.

Brittany managed to muffle a groan before slowly getting out of bed and stomping downstairs to the kitchen where her dad sat reading the paper.

"Smells delicious," Brittany said in a sarcastic tone, causing her mother to roll her eyes.

The room fell silent soon enough and Brittany just wanted to get out of the house and hit the beach. It was the start of summer and she knew that's when the waves were at their best.

"Brittany Pierce," Mr. Pierce said with a firm tone. "Come back here for a moment."

Brittany rolled her eyes and walked towards her father who had discarded his paper. She knew her dad wasn't as vicious as her mom but Mr. Pierce still had a tone that frightened Brittany a little.

"Yes daddy?" Brittany replied in her most loving tone.

"I don't want you surfing all summer. You have to find a job." Her father's words instantly caused Brittany's expression to turn sour. She knew this day would come and she was dreading the day she would finally be put to work.

Brittany thought for a moment of the possible options. She was good at surfing, making friends, dancing and... Her mind wandered and Brittany realized that she really didn't have any other skills. Not academically anyway.

"What are you expecting me to do?" Brittany asked frowning, hoping that her dad would just drop it.

"Here," He pulled out a stack of flyers that must of been spread across town on shops asking for workers. "Look through them, then tell me what you want to do."

Brittany reluctantly grabbed the flyers and hurried up to her room. She'd rather just get this over and done with so she could go for a surf.

As she flipped through the flyers without giving them a proper reading, one instantly caught her eye. The job required her to clean a pool for a wealthy family that lived just down the road. This meant water, Brittany loved that. She also knew that when the family were out she could invite her friends over for a swim. It wasn't polite but it would be fun.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez grew up with everything she wanted. A loving mother and father, a decent boyfriend and all the money in the world.<p>

She didn't have to find a job as her father provided all the nessessities she needed. Puck; the Latina's boyfriend, had become more like a play thing. He confessed his love for Santana a few months ago causing the Latina to laugh hysterically.

She didn't mean to sound harsh, but she just came off that way. Puck was so whipped though, that he continued to date Santana even though the Latina would use him for some childish fourplay whenever she was in heat. They still hadn't gone all the way, Santana knew she was saving herself for someone special.

Puck didn't seem to mind, because unbeknownst to Santana he had cheated on her numerous times. He even admitted to Santana the first time and to his surprise the Latina didn't care at all. She was lonely and she wanted someone but she knew that what she was doing to Puck was just as bad as what he was doing behind her back.

Never attending school, Santana hadn't managed to form a close friendship with anyone. Her and Puck met at a party her parents threw for the elite, and instantly Santana knew that this boy could potentially provide for her in the future as his family was rich too. Even if she didn't truly love him or even like his company.

Santana was simply satisfied with her upbringing and didn't have to try that hard to please her family. She was an only child and with that came luxury.

She hopped downstairs humming softly to herself when she noticed something different.

"Where the hell are Roberta and Steve?" She growled to noone in particular. Her dad then entered the living room with a dissapointed look on his face.

"I fired them last night."

Santana's eyes widened, knowing that she had just lost a maid and a pool boy. She had to clean up after herself and fiddle with the chlorine bottle she despised because it always made her eyes water.

"Why?" She asked, folding her arms in disgust.

"Well sweetheart, I think Noah should be the one explaining that," Santana knitted her eyebrows in confusion but stayed silent. "Don't worry we're hiring new assistants, but until we find some you have to take some initiative around the house, okay?"

Santana grumbled and wrapped her silk dressing gown tightly around herself before heading outside and facing the warm sun against her tanned skin.

She then pulled out her phone and dialled in Puck's number. After two rings the boy answered with a cheesy 'hello baby.'

"Why were Steve and Roberta fired?" She said curiously.

"Ugh, shit, um..." Puck trailed off causing Santana to think maybe this was worse than she thought.

"You didn't?" Santana exasperated, as her eyes widened.

Puck's nervous silence was an answer in itself but after a while he began to let out a few words.

"Okay maybe I slept with Roberta once and had a threesome with her and Steve, but C'mon, you won't put out!" He basically yelled, trying to make the Latina feel guilty.

"How dare you! So much shit is going on in my life and you just think you can fuck my maid and my pool boy! I thought you didn't care that I was saving myself, you said you loved me!" She replied, not showing any sympathy.

"You didn't seem to care when I cheated on you the first time with your garderner!" Puck yelled back.

Santana was taken aback for a moment at the tone of the boys voice. She had never been yelled at and her patience was growing thin.

"Look, I like you alot Puck. But you can't be sleeping with everyone of my workers, okay?" Santana replied, calming down a little.

"Fine," Puck muttered.

"Oh and don't come around here for a while, my father isn't pleased," Santana said with a slight chuckle.

"Alright, call me if you need some cuddle time," The boy's wink was easily noticable through the phone and Santana just scoffed.

"Mhmm." And with that Santana hung up and continued soaking up the sun on her deck chair.

After a few minutes she stood up and walked towards the railing that cut off her backyard from the beach. She looked out towards the ocean, wishing that she had a reason to go out there. Longing for a friend to share a day at the beach with.

With these thoughts in her mind Santana noticed a group of friends sitting on a picnic rug. One blonde girl caught her attention as she grabbed a surfboard and headed straight for the water.

She was mesmorizing as she battled the waves, but Santana just scoffed and thought that her generation was nothing but a bunch of misfits. The Latina had talents, she just wasn't willing to show them off to anyone. Maybe one day, if she found a friend trustworthy enough. But until then, she would continue soaking up her life of luxury.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think :) <strong>


	2. The Girl on the Balcony

The beginning of summer break began and Brittany had the intentions of spending every moment she could on the water. Quinn expected this aswell but as she showed up at her friends house, the shorter blonde was met with an unwelcome frown.

"I have to get a job," Brittany began. "Dad says I need to earn money this summer." Brittany finishes with mocking tone.

Quinn gasps in shock before letting out a small chuckle.

"That's totally unfair, but I guess I can hang out with Sam more."

Brittany just stands there in complete shock as to why her friend isn't more sympathetic. She wants Quinn to figure out a plan to somehow convince the Pierce's that this whole job idea is a bad one.

"That's it?" The taller blonde asks, holding her hands out.

Quinn just shrugs and pats both of her friends hands jokingly.

"Maybe this is a good thing Britt. You'll get money and you can afford a new surfboard," Quinn's smirk slowly fades when she notices Brittany squint and clench her jaw.

"Are your parents home?" Quinn asks, confusing the blonde.

"No..."

"Oh thank god, I was just putting on that act incase they were home. Your parents love me afterall and I don't want them thinking I'm a bad influence," Quinn took a deep breath after blurting all of that out in one go.

She entered the house and flailed her arms around like a maniac while Brittany just smirked at the girl.

"So, you want to get the gang together for a party or something?"

"Not tonight, but soon!" Quinn promised as she headed back towards the door. "Go find a job, make your parents think you're finally taking responsibilty and they'll let you surf this summer," Quinn explained, looking excitedly at her friend who was now grinning back.

"Far out, you're smart," Brittany complimented, while Quinn hid her blush shyly.

"That's what I'm here for!" Quinn's yell was faint as she was running down the pathway towards the beach but Brittany heard the girl.

She knew Quinn was right. But Brittany still didn't want to have to make an effort and get a job. She then looked down at her surfboard which was aging and looking totally run down. She had run out of wax and her parents wouldn't buy her anymore, thinking that would make the girl study more rather than surf. It only made Brittany grow more distant.

Taking one last deep breath, Brittany grabbed the flyer that caught her eye the previous day and headed down to the address.

* * *

><p>"Santana, you're going to be late!" Mrs. Lopez yelled from the hallway.<p>

Santana just rolled her eyes and continued brushing her chocolate brown locks, while admiring herself in the mirror. She was due to meet some important clients of her fathers that could possibly make of break the man's career and Mr. Lopez mentioned he need his two favourite girls there for support.

"Coming!" Santana yelled after another impatient yell from her mother. She then placed the brush down and sighed contently before walking outside.

They arrived at the meeting and soon enough Santana felt herself become more bored by the second. The adults engaged in typical chit chat about politics and money. Santana would've rather sit in her room and stare at the clouds that day but she knew how much this meant to her father.

After a few hours of fake smiles and carefree banter, Mr. Lopez finally said goodbye to the other men and parted ways. Santana couldn't be more relieved when she finally felt fresh air. She had told her father she'd rather go for a walk then go home right away and he was fine with that.

She headed out towards the small shops which were crammed in alleyways. They weren't expensive or popular and Santana would normally just stroll by them. But the Latina loved coming through here and getting a taste of what an ordinary world was like.

She passed by a few more small stores before setting her eyes on a bead encrusted purse which stuck out amoungst everything else.

"That's a wishing purse," An old woman explained.

Santana smiled faintly at the woman before edging closer to the small accessory.

"How do you, you know, wish?" Santana asked a little embarrassed. She had hardly ever been able to carefully study anything at these stalls. Everytime she had gone shopping, it was with her mother at expensive stores on the other side of town.

"Here," The lady unzipped the small purse and pulled out a small piece of a paper. "Write a wish on it, then put it back in the purse," She said with a grin.

Santana eyed the purse curiously before pulling out a few dollars. She handed it over to the woman in exchange for the purse and then finally headed home.

She contemplated what she would write on the paper but then it finally hit her. She always just wanted a-

As Santana stepped into her home, there was a loud splashing sound. Her mother and father never went in the pool anymore and Puck was no longer welcome inside the house. Unless he broke his way in.

Santana carefully tip toed her way towards the back door and stood in the frame. She noticed a girl bending over by the pool and instantly Santana felt her temparture rise.

The Latina soon realized that it was the talented surfer girl she had seen the day before.

Santana didn't want to stare, but that's exactly what she found herself doing. Normally she'd have rager and start throwing things around if she found a stranger in her house. This was somehow different though, Santana was simply captivated by the girl.

Her blonde hair hung delicately along her back and shoulders. Her legs; long and lean. She was in only a bikini top and shorts which made it even harder for Santana to keep the tingling sensation between her thighs under control. But why was she feeling like this?

Santana tiptoed right, hiding half her body behind a wall. She continued to gaze upon this other girl who she hated to admit it, but was indeed drop dead gorgeous.

Although she despised her generation, she couldn't help but grow infatuated over the blonde. She didn't understand her feelings but knew that she was 16 and still growing, so her hormones were in full swing. Yep, that was it.

There was water across the girls lower half and it caused her skin to shine under the warm sun. Santana was enjoying the view so much she didn't hear Puck creep up behind her.

He snaked a hand around her waist and luckily she only let out a small gasp, so the blonde girl didn't hear. Santana turned around in disgust before realizing how turned on she was from staring at the blonde.

"Oh for god's sake!" She hissed, dragging Puck upstairs to her bedroom.

After half an hour, Santana pulled on her dressing gown and moved toward the balcony. It was only fourplay, but Santana hated herself for giving herself to Puck that easily. She wanted to wait even if it was just a simply touch on her lower area.

She leant over the rail and peered down, surprised to see the girl was still there. She was talking animatedly to Santana's father before shaking the man's hand.

Santana couldn't help but be mesmorized by the way the blonde's lips hit the glass of lemonade. For a minute Santana wished it was her lips against the blonde's. This was odd for the Latina. She never thought of girls in this way, but for some reason she felt almost an automatic attraction to the blonde.

Suddenly the blonde looked up towards Santana, catching her gaze. For some reason Santana didn't feel uneasy. She just stared at the blonde with curiousty, wondering what she was even doing in her home.

Brittany stared up at the Latina and subconciously licked her lips, noticing how beautiful the brunette really was. Especially on a high balcony with the sun's raise catching her in the right places.

After a 2 minute staring contest Brittany saw a man appear from behind the Latina and kiss her cheek. Ofcourse this girl had to have a boyfriend, she was gorgeous. But as the boy embraced her, the Latina didn't seem to enjoy it and Brittany noticed.

Brittany proceeded into the house and out of view. Santana let out a dissapointing sigh before pulling Puck off her and heading inside.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Santana asked her father as she sat at the table.<p>

"That's the new pool girl," Mr. Lopez explained, not looking up from his food.

"What about a maid?" Santana asked trying not to sound like her focus was only on the gorgeous blonde.

"We're still looking for one sweetheart," Mrs. Lopez said sweetly, but Santana couldn't help but grumble.

This meant she had to continue cleaning up after herself.

"Far out why did Puck have to go and have a threesome?" Santana's tone, caused both her parents to look up at her and frown. She mouthed a sorry to them before slumping in her chair.

"Hopefully you and Brittany get along," Mr. Lopez spoke, breaking the silence.

"Who?" Santana asked, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

"Brittany. The pool girl," Mr. Lopez stated simply.

_"Brittany? That's such a cute name,"_ Santana thought, letting out a loving sigh as she stared off into space.

* * *

><p>"I got the job!" Brittany yelled throughout the house.<p>

Her parents strided into the kitchen with a grin on their faces.

"As what?" Mrs. Pierce asked excited.

"A pool girl, for some rich family," She stared at her parents who looked abit confused. "I get paid well," She added and they let out a relieved sigh.

"Well aslong as you're getting money to support yourself, that's all that matters."

"Yep," Brittany replied bluntly, before grabbing an apple and heading to her room.

She lay in her bed, trying to get her mind off of the stunning Latina she saw on her balcony. She looked so lonely and curious. Brittany just wanted to break the girl down and figure her out, except she knows the brunette comes from a wealthy family and most like doesn't associate with middle class people.

She loved the Latina's brown locks how each wave was so defined. The dress she wore was flawless. The red fabric hung off the girls body so delicately. Her full red lips and chocolate brown eyes that she could barely make out. Brittany wanted to know this girl, but it was definitely going to be a challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think, because there is much to come with this story and more brittana interaction in the next few chapters. With faberry aswell ;)**


	3. Tension

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews :) I'll be sure to update as regularly as possible. If you're reading my other story Let's Do This Again Sometime, Forever? don't worry because i'm going to be updating that on a regular basis aswell, school is just a bitch at the moment ! :) enjoy!

p.s any mistakes are mine :)

* * *

><p>"Britt!" Quinn breathed, wrapping the girl in a tight hug.<p>

They had both planned to go for a surf early the next morning while Brittany's parents were still asleep. It wasn't like she was taking drugs, but surfing was like a drug to Brittany and she knew her parents would be hesitant in letting her surf everyday. So she went while she could.

"How are you doing this fine day?" Brittany asked with a grin on her face as she walked along the sand with Quinn by her side.

"Very well and yourself?" Quinn asked with just as much happiness in her tone.

"Delightful!" The two girls broke out in a fit of laughter, simply happy they get to spend time together like they used to.

They set up their picnic rugs a few metres away from shore and stripped off their summer clothing. Quinn plopped some sunscreen on her arms while Brittany pulled out her avatars from her bag.

Lying on the beach side by side, was simply soothing for the girls. It seemed like forever that they got to hang out properly alone and just have normal girl talk. When Rachel, Finn and Sam were around it was a little awkard for Brittany to be surrounded by couples. They all knew of her sexuality and loved her regardless so that was atleast comforting for the blonde.

"How's your new job?" Quinn asked sarcastically.

Brittany instantly thought back to when she saw the brunette girl on her balcony and how elegant she looked.

"Beautiful," Brittany blurted out.

Quinn sat up and looked over at her friend in confusion. A smirk soon spread across her face and Brittany began to turn red, not because of being sun burnt.

"I mean yeah, the job is really nothing special. The view from the house, it's um, beautiful."

"That sounds cool," Quinn replied with a shrug. Brittany let out a relieved sigh and the two continued to lie under the warm sun.

An hour passed and Brittany was out on the water, enjoying the waves underneath her as she battled them on her board. Quinn cheered on her best friend as she skillfully, rode along the rising water. Finally though one wave proved too hard for Brittany to overcome and she came tumbling off her board.

Quinn let out a small giggle but covered her mouth as Brittany approached her.

"Oh c'mon, like you could do better," Brittany breathed, giving her friend a playful nudge.

Before she could answer she felt her phone vibrate. Their was an incoming call from Sam and Quinn happily answered.

"Hello there," She said seductively causing Brittany to roll her eyes.

'Babe, you at the beach?' Sam asked on the other end of the line.

"Sure am. Britt's here with me. What are you doing?"

'I'm chillin' with Rach and Finn. Mind if we join you guys?'

After saying yes, Quinn placed her phone back in her bag before letting Brittany know that her friends were coming down.

Brittany was relieved in a way that she has such a close group of friends that shared the same interests with her. Although Rachel hated the ocean and getting sand between her toes, the girls both found a common passion in performing.

When Brittany wasn't surfing, she was dancing at the local jazz bar that Quinn sung at. Rachel occasionally performed there aswell, so the girls all had a reason to have impromptu jam sessions together.

No less than 10 minutes later, Finn, Sam and Rachel showed up with bags full of snacks and drinks.

"Hey we were thinking of having a little lunch date," Rachel explained, placing a bag down by the picnic rug.

"Oh hell yeah!" Quinn squealed, grabbing the bag of cheetos and quickly munching on the contents.

Sam soon grabbed a hold of his girlfriends waist causing Quinn to hiss and drop the bag. He then carried her towards the water, teasing her a little as if he were about to throw her in.

Finn chugged down two bottles of root beer in record time before snuggling up to Rachel. Brittany didn't want to be the odd one out, but she couldn't help but feel somewhat comfortable around the couples; they were her friends first afterall.

Just as Brittany was getting comfortable, she heard a faint yell coming from behind her. She saw her father standing on the footpath signalling for her to come inside.

She rolled her eyes before gathering her clothes and surfboard. She waved goodbye to her friends and mentioned to Quinn they could all hang out tonight.

She then made her way towards her father, who didn't look one bit impressed.

"Your boss called, he needs you there now," Mr. Pierce said firmly before entering his house.

Brittany wasn't all upset about this, she was going to see the hot brunette so her job wasn't all that bad.

* * *

><p>After changing into a plain, grey t-shirt, short demin shorts and flip flops, Brittany headed to work. Not only did she get to check out her boss's daughter, but she earnt money as well.<p>

Brittany haulted for a moment realizing something. She hardly knew the girl, only that she was rich and beautiful. Those are the types that tend to be snobby and rude to people that belong to a lower class to them.

The blonde suddenly became a little flustered but continued towards the large mansion. She didn't really know what to expect so she decided to keep her guard up.

Knocking on the door, she heard no answer from the other side. Suddenly after a few moments the door swung open and a short woman stood there with a grin.

"Brittany, come on in."

Mrs. Lopez is a snob. Brittany knew this after meeting the woman yesterday. Mr. Lopez however was a kind gentlemen that didn't pity the lower class. Brittany saw threw that fake smile that the older woman possessed almost all the time. But she wasn't about to complain, she needed this job.

Mrs. Lopez disappeared into the kitchen leaving Brittany to continue walking through the house and outside. She stopped at the doorway, realizing that Mrs. Lopez wasn't the only one in the house.

All she could see was the tanned back of the Latina and her lean legs as she rubbed sunscreen all over them. Brittany swallowed a lump in her throat and contemplated walking forward. Then she thought of the Latina being a total snob and Brittany knew she had to keep her cool being around a wealthy family.

She then noticed the brunette stepping a little to her left, when suddenly she began slipping.

Brittany ran to the girl, grabbing her waist and holding her up on two feet.

Santana looked up only to be met with piercing sapphire blue orbs looking down at her. She could feel Brittany's hands on her waist tighten as she tried to the lift the Latina up.

"L-let go of me now," Santana whispered, clenching her jaw.

_"Okay this girl is definitely a snob. Just my luck", _Brittany thought, as she quickly let go of the girl.

"My bad princess," Brittany giggled, walking towards the other end of the pool.

Santana scoffed, but not before admiring the blonde's figure.

Brittany grabbed the leaf net and began sweeping up some fallen leaves that ended up in the pool overnight. She stole glances at the brunette who had her eyes closed as she lay on the deck chair.

The blonde just scoffed and shook her head. She knew Santana was too good to be true.

"Brittany!" The blonde perked her head up at the strong voice. She saw Mr. Lopez coming towards her with wide arms. "I thought you weren't going to make it today, you're father sounded obvlivious to where you were this morning."

"Hey Mr. L. Yeah I went for a surf," Brittany revealed, placing the leaf net down.

Santana sat up and looked on at the interaction. She didn't know how her father could associate with a lower class, but she _was_ the one staring at Brittany in complete awe the previous day.

"Oh, you surf?" Brittany nodded. Mr. Lopez looked towards Santana who was squinting against the sun. "Maybe you could teach my daughter someday, get her out of the house," He added with a smirk and Santana just slumped back in her chair.

Brittany gave a polite smile to the man before Mr. Lopez turned on his heels and strutted back inside. She took this oppotunity to get a good look at Santana up close. Her bikini looked expensive and it emphasized her breasts immensly. Brittany felt beads of sweat falling down the sides of her face and she knew that the heat was not only at fault.

"Nice bikini," Brittany finally said, eluminating the growing silence.

"Huh?" Santana sat up, resting on her elbows.

"I said, nice bikini," Brittany repeated, shaking her head and stripping off down to her own bathing suit.

Santana instantly felt her heart beat quicken as she noticed Brittany undress but soon grew furious at the girl making herself so at home.

Brittany then grabbed the skimmer and hopped in the pool.

"What do you think you're doing?" Santana hissed.

Brittany emerged from under the water, noticing Santana's shadow over hers.

"Um, my job. You do want your pool clean don't you?" Brittany grinned showing off her pearly whites and Santana just ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Whatever," The Latina groaned.

Brittany's wet hair clung to the sides of her face and Santana felt an urge to push the bits of hair aside. That would be too much, too soon though.

The Latina picked up a magazine and began strutting inside before she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey what's your name?" Brittany asks, striding towards her in the water and leaning her arms against the edge of the pool.

Santana paused and turned around, squinting her eyes at the girl.

"And why do you need to know that?" She asks in a cocky tone.

Brittany scoffed before speaking. "Just want to know if it matches your appearance."

The Latina's eyebrows furrowed before hesitantly answering, "Santana."

"I was right. I'ts beautiful," Brittany replied confidently without turning away.

Santana just stared down at the girl in complete dissaray as to how this middle class blonde could be so confident, especially in her presence.

"Do not speak to me like that." Santana's voice broke a little as she spoke but she tried to keep her cool. She couldn't let the blonde know just how flattered she felt by the compliment.

"I'd take the compliment if I were you," Brittany said smirking.

Santana stepped forward a bit with her arms crossed as her head tilted up in the air.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" She replied with sweet, fake smile.

Brittany just winked and splashed a tiny bit of water towards the Latina. Santana shreiked and ran towards the doorway.

"How dare you!" Santana then strutted forcefully towards the blonde before bending down and becoming nose to nose with Brittany.

The blonde wasn't backing down. She actually leant up further so she could actually smell the Latina's expensive perfume. She could see each bead of sweat drop down against Santana's cheek and she wanted so badly to feel what her skin felt like.

"I don't know who you think you are," Santana began with a scowl on her face. "But believe me. If you manage to last a week working here, I'm going to make that week hell. You can count on that."

Their staring contest turned more into a glaring contest as Santana could almost feel her nose brush against the blonde's. Brittany's smirk didn't dissapear, but neither did Santana's sour expression.

After a few more moments of intense silence, Brittany lifts up her hand and brushes a stray hair covering half of the Latina's left eye. Santana's expression softened, but she didn't want Brittany to know how much that simple touch killed her.

Brittany instinctively licked her lips before edging away from Santana and ducking her head under the water. The Latina found herself glued to her position, still feeling the after effects of Brittany's fingers lingering against her cheek.

She stood up abruptly and strutted inside, hoping to get her heart beat under control. The fact she saw the blonde lick her lips only inches away from her own made Santana grow even more uneasy. She wanted to know why this girl had so much power of her even though she was of a lower class.

* * *

><p>After Brittany finished up at the Lopez mansion, she made her way to the mall where her friends were waiting for her.<p>

They hadn't planned anything specific to do, it was always like that. They would meet up and plan as they go. Finn had his car and drove them all to the beach because there really was nothing else to do in their town.

"Hey Brittany, where's the house you're working at?" Sam asked with a smug grin.

"Why?" The blonde replied chuckling. They all had a few drinks expect for Finn who was the designated driver. They knew they were breaking the law, in more ways than one. But they were just teenagers looking for a rush.

Sam replied by holding out a carton of eggs. Brittany's eyes widened because she knew exactly what her friend was thinking. Brittany sat in silence for a moment, thinking of the consequences. If the Lopez' found out she was part of the disruptive youths that damaged their property Brittany would surely get fired.

Then the blonde's thoughts moved to the Latina. The girl that had been a complete bitch to her from the first day. It would be funny to see Santana's face at the sight of eggs scrambled all over her bedroom window.

Shaking her head, Brittany took the responsible route. "We can't do it there, I have a better idea."

She told Finn to take them to their Spanish teachers house which was a 15 minute drive from the beach. They arrived and instantly began heaving the eggs towards the windows. When they saw a light turn on they bolted towards the car and drove off.

Brittany knew she made the right decision. She hadn't made very good decisions growing up, some of them dissapointing her parents. But she was trying to be better, not that Santana deserved it. Something inside of her just knew that she couldn't hurt Santana like the Latina was hurting her.

Brittany chose not to go home just yet. She decided to take a late night/early morning walk along the beach to clear her thoughts. And that's when she heard the most beautiful voice.


	4. To the seaside

That evening Santana was relieved that Brittany left. She was becoming much too vulnerable in the blonde's presence and the fact that she didn't know why, scared the hell out of her.

"We're throwing a party in a few days. Uncle Jose is coming down to visit from Puerto Rico," Mr. Lopez said while chewing on his vegetables.

They were all sitting in silence at the table, having nothing in particular to talk to about. It was always like this so Santana didn't expect their to be much conversing between her family.

"Okay," The Latina answered between chews. She turned to her mother who was cutting through her steak and didn't seem to be paying any attention, as always.

Sensing the awkward silence Mr. Lopez placed down his cutlery before wiping the sauce of his lips with a napkin.

"How about we all go out to a jazz bar tomorrow night," The man suggested, causing Santana to sigh.

Mrs. Lopez soon joined into the conversation. She had a thing for jazz music and for musicians.

"That's a lovely suggestion darling," The woman grinned and a placed a light kiss on her husbands cheek.

Santana's eyes panned from her father to mother then back again in utter disgust. She didn't want to be in their presence while they were intimate.

"Fine, okay, cool, I'm going to bed." And with that Santana put her plate in the kitchen sink and ran upstairs.

Santana was restless throughout the night. Desperate to find a comfortable position so she could fall into a deep slumber. She soon found herself waking up without any possible way of falling asleep. Checking the clock that read 2:54, Santana lifted the blankets off herself and tip toed downstairs.

She unlocked the back door, closing it carefully before sitting pool side. Her feet dipped in the warm water and Santana instantly felt a little calmer.

She began humming the tune to _Seaside _by _The Kooks. _Seconds later she found herself breaking out into the first verse.

_Do you want to go to the seaside?_

_I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go_

_I fell in love at the seaside_

_I handled my charm with time and slight of hand_

She began tapping her foot to the rhythm, causing small splashes in the water below. She didn't realize that Brittany was only metres away from her, down by the sand and could hear her singing.

_Do you want to go to the seaside?_

_I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go_

_I fell in love at the seaside_

_She handled her charm with time and slight of hand, and oh_

The Latina closed her eyes and swayed from side to side, when soon enough the image of a certain blonde popped into her mind.

_But I'm just trying to love you_

_In any kind of way_

_But I find it hard to love you girl_

_When you're far away_

_Away_

Although the thoughts of Brittany startled her a little, she couldn't erase the image in her mind. The long blonde hair, the endless legs and those gorgeous blue eyes that showed so much beauty.

Brittany felt exactly the same about Santana. Simply intrigued about the girl that seemed so closed off to the wall. She leant against the wall that blocked her off from the Lopez backyard, closing her eyes and smiling to herself as Santana continued to sing.

_Do you want to go to the seaside?_

_I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go_

_But I fell in love on the seaside_

_On the seaside_

_In the seaside_

As her voice faded out in the last few bars of the song, Santana lifted herself up and walked back inside. She hoped that she could get over whatever she was feeling, because if it was what the Latina thought it was, things could get extremely bad.

* * *

><p>Spanish contemporary filled the hallways of the Lopez mansion, causing Santana to grumble in unamusement. She was hoping to get a few more hours sleep, but knew this was impossible in her household.<p>

Since Santana didn't attend school, she'd have a tutor come over 4 times a week for a couple hours to teach the Latina the basics. Since it was summer, Santana loved not being flooded with homework from her tutor. She just wanted to bask in the summer sun while she could.

Finally making the decision to get out of bed, Santana pulled on her dressing gown and padded downstairs to the kitchen. She could smell her cultures signature dishes and suddenly felt the urge to gag. She loved Spanish food, mornings just weren't her thing, especially if there was food around.

Her parents were cooking in preperation for the party for her uncle in a couple of days. They would always go over the limit to make excessive amounts of food to please their guests.

Santana just scoffed and decided that she needed some air. Feeling the cool morning breeze was extremely refreshing for the Latina.

The truth is Santana was a little upset Brittany had the day off today. She wanted to see the girl, even if it were to give the blonde her signature eye roll. The Latina just wanted to be close the blonde and it scared her immensly.

* * *

><p>"No work today?" Mrs. Pierce asked, ironing her husbands clothes.<p>

"Nope. But I'm dancing at the jazz bar tonight. You don't have to worry about taking me, Quinn's picking me up," The blonde replied without any emotive expression causing her mother to frown.

"Don't think just because we haven't seen you perform that we never will," Mrs. Pierce explained in the sweetest voice possible.

"Whatever mom," Brittany breathed before slamming her cutlery against her plate and heading out the door.

Brittany sat on the pier as her legs hung over the edge. She contemplated asking Mr. Lopez for more work just so she could see Santana. Brittany knew that was crazy, but ever since they first caught eachothers eye, the blonde instantly felt something inside her spark up.

Sighing, Brittany remembered the Latina had a boyfriend. Why else would she be half naked in her bedroom with a boy wrapped around her. But the blonde remembered Santana not really being lovey dovey towards him. Who was she kidding, Santana probably had boys falling at her feet and she most likely slept with all of them.

Without any hesitation, the blonde stood up and removed her shirt. She then tied it around her neck like a cape before tip toeing toward the edge of the pier and looking down into the water. Brittany loved the way the waves would overlap and almost chase eachother.

She wanted to chase Santana and eventually catch her, but she just hoped Santana would be willing to catch her too.

* * *

><p>There was a repetitive honking sound coming from outside the Pierce residence, leading Brittany to believe that Quinn was becoming impatient. The blonde just had to apply a little mascara before she quickly headed towards the door, without saying goodbye to her parents.<p>

As she hopped in the passengers seat, Quinn looked on in complete awe. Brittany was wearing a short, lace white dress which emphasized her cleavage and brown kombat boots which caused Quinn to giggle.

"Leave them alone!" Brittany exclaimed, bringing her boots towards her chest and hugging them protectively.

Quinn just shook her head in amusement before starting the engine and driving towards the bar.

"There are lots of people tonight," Brittany mentioned as she stepped out of the car. Quinn followed suit, realizing that it was a little odd for there to be so many people, but neither of them were complaining.

"Just more people to show off our talent too," Quinn said with a wink.

They headed inside through the crowds of people before entering the back door to the dressing room. The stage was on the far side of the bar and it wasn't huge but very decent. Just enough space for Brittany to show off her killer dance moves while Quinn sung.

Brittany went over a few steps while waiting for her partner Mike to show up. Him and his girlfriend Tina are apart of the gang aswell, but their parents took them on a holiday to Japan for 2 months and it had been a while since they had been able to get out of the house.

Mike worked at the bar before Brittany and he got her the gig after pleading for her to do a number with him. Their boss Will instantly knew Brittany would be a new attraction and he was right.

They learnt their dance via skype while Mike was in Japan, causing much displeasure from Mike's mom who would storm in the room blabbering something in japanese.

After 10 minutes, Mike walks through the door engulfing his two friends in a massive hug.

"It's so good to see you!" Quinn squealed.

"Awe, you too Quinnie," The boy replied, showing a cheeky grin.

He then looked over at Brittany and place a hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to kill it tonight!" He exclaimed with a serious expression. Brittany grinned and slapped the boy away playfully before stretching some more. They had time to go over the dance properly together a few times, when finally it was showtime.

Santana entered the bar with her parents at around 7:30. Nothing seemed to be happening yet so Santana instantly found herself playing on her iphone. Her father looked on and shook his head but soon grew excited when he saw the stage lights dim.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen," Will stepped on stage with a microphone and everybody instantly became silent. Santana looked around wondering why everybody was quiet before returning to the game on her iphone.

"I'd just like to first of all thank you for joining us tonight. This is the biggest crowd we've seen in forever!" The crowd cheered at the man's words and Santana just scoffed. "Without further ado, I would like you to give it up for tonight's performers; Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce!"

Everyone erupted in hollers except for Santana. The Latina instantly froze at the last name Will announced. She felt herself lean up of her chair abit to get a better view of the stage. Luckily some people were standing so she didn't feel awkward.

A blonde Santana didn't recognize stepped on stage with a microphone stand and placed it in the middle of the room. The lights went black and as they came on again, a certain blonde instantly caught Santana's eye.

Trumpets began to play and the audience roared. Santana's gaze was fixed on Brittany as the blonde stood in the middle of the room, holding onto a boy.

Quinn began singing the lyrics to _Sway_ and that's exactly what the audience members began to do in time with the melody.

Brittany and Mike's tango seem to have lasted forever to the Latina. The pair dipped eachother, spun, managed to fit in a back flip and Brittany even did the splits. Santana was so mesmerized she didn't even notice that the music had stopped and Brittany was staring straight at her.

Santana let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding, but her breath soon hitched again when the blonde and her friend strutted towards their table.

"Mr. Lopez, Mrs. Lopez!" The blonde greeted politely.

"Wow Brittany, you can surf _and _dance! That's impressive," The man praised.

Santana's mouth was agape and when Brittany noticed, she giggled to herself.

"C'mon honey, let's order some drinks," Mrs. Lopez suggested, pulling her husband towards the bar.

The atmosphere became a little more relaxed but Santana felt extremely nervous.

"Hey you," Brittany said seductively. Santana was simply unresponsive causing Brittany to just roll her eyes. "This is my friend Quinn. Quinn this is Santana, she's kind of like my boss." Brittany caught the Latina's gaze and smirked.

Santana fidgeted for a moment before realizing that Quinn had outstretched her hand for the Latina to take. After shaking Santana's hand, Quinn noticed the sparkle in Brittany's eye as she stared deeply into the Latina's eyes.

Brittany was openly staring at Santana's lips and the red blushes on the Latina's cheeks were becoming noticable. It was like a silent attraction between the two. Brittany bit her lip and Santana's eyes darted towards them as if she was about to pounce. The girls controlled themselves though and Santana just stood calmly.

"You should come to our friend Finn's party," Quinn blurted out, causing Brittany to knit her eyebrows in confusion. Licking her lips Quinn continued. "Brittany's going to be there."

Brittany discreatly kicked her friends foot but Santana noticed and just rolled her eyes.

"I'm actually really busy this week," The Latina said, finally being able to form a sentence.

"Hmm. Shame," Quinn replied bluntly.

As Santana caught Brittany's gaze again, the blonde wanted her to know that she adored the Latina's figure. So she stared deep into the brown orbs before lingering her blue eyes down and up Santana's body. The corners of Santana's lips curled as if she was about to smile.

Santana then heard her name being called and she saw her mother standing in the doorway of the bar signalling that they were leaving. The brunette huffed and looked back to the girls in front of her.

Without saying goodbye Santana simply eyed Brittany up and down before stopping at her eyes. She then chuckled to herself before shaking her head and leaving. Quinn looked on at the interaction in confusion but stayed silent.

_"She totally wants me," _Brittany thought, watching the girl exit the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Revieeeww! :)<strong>


	5. Do your job and I'll do mine

**A/N: OH HAI! Brittana is slowly developing and I promise you'll enjoy the next chapter ;)**

**p.s thank you so so so much for all the reviews ! **

* * *

><p>You know those moments when you realize you like someone you shouldn't. But their presence hurts even more than the possible consequences your actions could bring. Love wasn't an easy thing for Santana, even making friends was hard. Giving someone the time of day was one thing, opening up to someone was another.<p>

Brittany however found it easy to make a persons life just that little bit brighter. She was rough around the edges in some sense, especially towards her parents. But when it came to her friends and her passions in life, the blonde was just like any other teenage girl. Protective of the people they love and striving to find something they're good at in life. The thing was, if it didn't impress her parents Brittany honestly didn't care.

Brittany arrived at the Lopez estate 5 minutes early receiving a big thumbs up from Mr. Lopez and a plastered on grin from Mrs. Lopez. She brought her ipod and had been listening to that song she heard Santana sing on repeat. The blonde was in her own world as she swept the sides of the pool and didn't notice Santana eyeing her from her balcony.

She wouldn't call it leering, she would just simply call it observing. The fact is she loved observing Brittany, even if the blonde wasn't doing anything exciting.

Stepping back inside her room, Santana put on one of her expensive bikini's and an opaque white jacket. The thin fabric flew around as she glided down the stairs. She headed straight outside not wanting to waste a moment of not being near Brittany.

The blonde noticed someone walking outside and she instantly found herself glued to her position as Santana stepped out. She studied the bikini carefully. It was a black cut out, one piece with gold rings to hold the sides together. As Santana swiftly turned towards the chairs, Brittany received an eye full of the girls waist and toned backside. Brittany would be lying if she said that the Latina didn't instantly make her temperature rise.

Santana met Brittany's gaze and squinted. The sun was definitely becoming a problem and she hoped that she didn't look like an idiot to the blonde.

Brittany's eyes widened a little and she turned away, hoping that the brunette hadn't noticed her staring.

Minutes passed and Brittany found herself getting lost into the song playing on her ipod. She continued to sweep the fallen leaves off the pools edge and didn't hear Santana calling out to her.

"Brittany!" The Latina yelled. When the blonde continued swaying her hips Santana knew that she was going to have to get physical.

Without a second thought, Santana rushed towards Brittany and tugged an earphone roughly out of the blondes ear, causing Brittany to growl.

"What the hell?"

"Answer me when I talk to you," The Latina stated firmly.

"I'm so sorry Santana, what is it?" She replied in a mocking tone.

Frustration fueled up inside the Latina and she soon found herself once again nose to nose with the blonde. A smirk spread across the Latina's face and she made her way left a little to where a bunch of leaves were sitting.

She grabbed some, throwing them in the pool before returning to stand infront of the blonde whose eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"You missed a spot," Santana said sweetly.

Brittany clenched her jaw as she saw Santana walk away. She wanted so much to grab the girl and throw her in the pool, but that wouldn't be enough. A sudden realization came over Brittany and her expression softened.

"Wow, you really don't want me to leave." Brittany's words caused Santana to hault.

"What?" The Latina hissed.

"You throwing the leaves in the pool is only going to make me stay later than usual. Meaning more time with you San." Brittany grinned widely and Santana just rolled her eyes.

She didn't want to give away the tingles she felt at the nickname. Something as simple as that caused a fire in her heart.

"Just do your job," Santana scoffed.

Brittany continued sweeping for the next 15 minutes and then sat beside Santana, taking a break.

The Latina didn't look up from her magazine and she seemed to be studying the same page for at least a solid 10 minutes. A silence grew between the pair, it was neither uncomfortable or awkard, but Brittany just wanted to break it.

"I heard you singing the other night, you have a great voice," The blonde complimented, forcing Santana to pull her gaze away from the magazine.

"And how would you know that?" Santana replied in a cocky tone.

This didn't phase Brittany. She knew it was only a facade the brunette had.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. I was walking along the beach and I heard you singing," Brittany started but didn't seem to be getting a response from the Latina so she contiued.

"My parents have actually become stricter as I get older. The don't really condone my passions in life but I couldn't give two fucks," Brittany continued earning a light chuckle from the Latina. "So I like to go for a walk just to clear my head, take a break from all of their shit, you know?"

Santana's chocolate brown eyes finally met with Brittany's blue orbs and she found a smile tug at her lips. Not wanting to seem vulnerable, Santana cleared her throat and just simply nodded. This was a start, Brittany was happy with that.

"I-I think you should get back to work," Santana muttered, not looking up from her magazine.

Brittany just faintly smiled and nodded before walking back towards the pool. She turned on her heels and caught Santana's attention once more.

"Do you ever actually swim?" She asked.

Santana just mumbled something incoherant causing Brittany to scoff.

"Because you can't let those pretty little bikini's go to waste. It's good to get wet," Brittany strutted towards the other end of the pool and chanced one last glance at the Latina who was staring straight at her. "Once in a while."

Brittany winked and Santana's breath hitched. Luckily she was under shade and her expression couldn't be made out in the shadows.

* * *

><p>An hour passed and Brittany was just about finished outside. She entered the Lopez mansion to find Santana leaning against the doorframe of the lounge room staring at something or someone.<p>

"Whose that?" Brittany asked, startling the brunette.

"Um, I don't know," Santana tried to gather herself. She was still feeling the tingle Brittany's last words brought to her and it caused many erotic thoughts to flood through the Latina's mind.

"Girls, meet the Lopez's new maid," Mr. Lopez spoke proudly as he showed the woman off. She was tall and blonde and absolutely stunning. Both teens stood their with their jaw almost to the floor. The woman was flawless and she seemed to own it.

"Hi, I'm Hollie Holliday," She greeted them with a handshake before turning to her boss and saluting. She instantly got to work upstairs, cleaning every room in the house until it sparkled.

Santana felt relieved that she could now be a little more lazy.

"Brittany, sweetheart, you should join us on Saturday for my brother's dinner," Mr. Lopez suggested, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"This Saturday?" The man nodded and Brittany felt a lump in her throat. "I would love to," She glanced at Santana who was playing with her hair, before sighing. "But I already have plans."

"Oh that's a shame. How about you join us for dinner tonight?" He suggested with a grin.

Brittany smiled shyly, not wanting to intrude. She noticed Santana nervously twitch at the suggestion, causing her to think it might be too soon.

"My parents probably want me home," She stated simply and the man nodded in understanding.

Instead the three of them walked towards the kitchen where plates of delicious food were set up. Mr. Lopez explained each one of the dishes to the blonde and Brittany instantly found herself falling inlove with their culture.

Santana started picking at the food when her father left the room. Brittany just chuckled before leaning in and biting the meat from Santana's fingers.

She let her lips linger over the brunette's fingers for a few seconds before pulling away and licking her lips.

"It's good," She mumbled between chews. Santana swallows hard and blinks furiously at the girl before staring deep into the blue orbs Brittany owned. The truth was she wanted to squeal and clap her hands at just how cute the blonde was. The sensation she felt when Brittany's tongue swept across the tips of her fingers was arousing, but she was yet to admit it to the blonde, or even herself.

"Leave Brittany," Santana stated with a clenched jaw.

Brittany giggled a little before stepping closer into the Latina's personal space. She slid her hand slowly towards Santana's before stopping. Their fingers were almost touching and tension was agonizing.

"Is that really what you want?" Brittany whispered. Her mouth was at a dangerous distance from Santana's that the Latina could feel her sweet breath against her skin.

Santana's gaze left Brittany's and she searched the floor. She didn't know what she wanted, but at that moment it was like Brittany had decided for the both of them.

"I...can't," Santana stuttered, before leaving Brittany alone in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After Brittany left, Santana slumped upstairs to her bedroom only to find the maid there.<p>

"Oh Hollie," The Latina haulted at the door. "Are you going to be long?"

"No, no. Just finished making your bed," The woman replied with a sweet smile.

Santana politely nodded before diving on her queen bed and messing up the covers. The older woman rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew this family would be a handful, but she needed the job to support her family.

"So was that a friend of yours?" Her words caused Santana to prick her head up.

"Who, Brittany?" Hollie nodded. "Pfft, no. She's just the pool girl."

"A pool girl you seem to have an eye for," The woman replied, with a smirk that never left her face. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Excuse me. Don't you dare think you know anything about me. It's your first day on the job and you come in here making assumptions? I could easily get you fired so just leave it _Hollie_," Santana stated firmly, taking a much breath afterwards.

Hollie was taken aback for a moment. She had never met a teenager so straight forward and intimidating. This girl was going to be a hard one to crack.

Santana wished she had a mother like Hollie. Someone who actually observed her emotions and actions. Just someone who payed attention. As much as she hated the woman making accusations, she really wanted to sit down with her and have a heart to heart. To maybe try and figure out Santana's feelings.

But the brunette just buried herself underneath the covers and shut her eyes, putting everyone of her emotions to rest. After an hour she decided she needed some fresh air and took off walking down the street.

* * *

><p>Brittany returned home that evening to find Rachel on her porch with wet eyes. She approached the girl, immedietly wrapping her arms around the small brunette and leading her inside. They entered Brittany's bedroom and she allowed Rachel some air to breath before asking questions.<p>

Moments later Rachel's chest began to rise and fall evenly so Brittany took that as her cue to talk.

"What happened Rach?" The brunette dabbed at her eyes before sniffing a bit.

"It's Finn, I don't really feel anything for him anymore," Rachel admitted, burying her head in her hands as fresh tears fell.

"Hey, shh, this happens Rach. Don't cry please," Brittany reassured the girl and rubbed small circles along her back.

Rachel finally gathered herself and the two sat on the floor in silence. The brunette found her voice again, instantly grabbing Brittany's attention.

"I like someone else," She conffessed.

Brittany's eyes widened at the conffession. She thought her and Finn were made for eachother, but even the cutest of couples can eventually fall apart.

"How long?"

"A few weeks. I don't know whether I should tell you who it is, you might think I'm an idiot."

"No Rachel, I wouldn't think that. You're one of my best friends," Brittany reassured the girl, holding her close.

A smile spread across Rachel's face and she knew that she could trust the blonde.

"Quinn and I, we've been talking. Sometimes even flirting. After you left us the other night, we all went back to Sam's. Quinn and I ended up kissing. Finn was passed out, Sam was actually cheering. I knew from the moment I kissed her that I wanted something more." Rachel finished, looking at her friend expectantly.

Brittany shook her head, trying to gather everything she just heard.

"W-well, does Quinn feel the same?"

"I'm not sure," Rachel sighed. "But I'm hoping to talk to her before Finn's party."

"What are you going to do about Finn's party?" Brittany asked curiously.

Rachel thought for a moment. Finn was such a goof that he probably wouldn't mind that Rachel didn't love him like she used to. The problem was telling him that she's falling for Quinn. Sam would be devastated and their whole group could possibly be torn apart.

"I just have to be honest. To both Finn and Quinn," Rachel said with a hesitant smile. "How about you? How's Santana?"

Brittany quirked an eyebrown but then understood that Rachel most likely found out through Quinn.

"She's fucking complicated."

"Invite her to Finn's?" Rachel suggested.

"Quinn already tried that, but she has something on already," Brittany sighed.

"Don't worry Britt, everything will work out the way it's supposed too." Brittany nodded at her friends statement and stared toward the ocean outside her window.

A familiar figure ran past and stopped just across the road. The blonde held her gaze on the girl and slowly crept toward the window. As the girl turned Brittany could feel her stomach turn. It wasn't a painful feeling but it was simply full of confusion. Had Brittany fallen hard for Santana already?

Santana began stretching and tightening her pony tail. Brittany couldn't look away and Rachel stood next to her friend wondering what the hell had caught her attention.

"She's so sexy," Brittany whispered to herself mostly. Rachel chuckled and stared at her friend adoringly.

After Santana turned and began jogging back to her home the girls sat on Brittany's bed for the rest of the night.

It was getting late and Brittany decided it would be best for Rachel to sleepover. They talked about their possible relationships all night and figuring out just how they could woo their girls.


	6. Touch me, I dare you

**A/N: And now the chapter you've all be waiting for c:**

**p.s Thank you so much BrittanaShip, that means so so so much! I'm ecstatic that you love this fic so much :D**

**And to everyone else, your reviews mean alot to me and I'm happy some of you are expressing ideas because it helps and also criticism! YAY.**

**p.p.s Santana's thoughts are in italics !**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning and Mr. and Mrs. Lopez were running around the house giving orders to Hollie and the chef they hired for tonight to add to their already delicious menu.<p>

Santana resisted the urge to tell everybody to shut up, so she just slumped downstairs in a white and blue bikini, heading straight for the pool. She passed by a few men carrying chairs to the lounge and dining rooms and then saw a familiar face, carrying in bags full of booze. Santana rolled her eyes and continued walking, only to be stopped by the sound of Puck's voice.

"Santana, wait!" He yelled, placing the bags in the kitchen and running up beside the girl.

"What do you want Noah?" She asked firmly, showing no emotion.

"Your dad just asked me to help with a few things so that's what I'm doing, no need to be bitc-"

Santana silenced the boy with a finger. "You'll regret it if you call me that."

She then walked off towards the pool with Puck still following suit.

"You can't be over me that quick!" He pleaded.

Santana scoffed then stayed silent. She didn't feel the boy deserved a response. He was using her, he was using everyone he slept with.

Before she could object, Puck snaked his arms around her waist and leant his chin on her shoulder. "C'mon San," He began, swaying her from side to side.

"You know you can't resist me."

Santana rolled her eyes before looking out towards the parking lot infront of the beach. Chocolate brown met ocean blue and she found herself staring intently at Brittany. The blonde was leaning against a kombi van with her head leaning against the metal.

Finn was standing beside Brittany but the boy ended up rambling to himself while the blonde's attention was on Santana.

Brittany felt jealousy within her as she watched Santana be touched by that boy. She didn't want anyone to make Santana feel good but her, but that was completely selfish.

The Latina's eyes sparkled whenever she locked eyes with Brittany. The blonde almost thought Santana was eye fucking her. The way Santana was staring was a mix between flirtation, seduction and loneliness. It was the first time Santana had shown such a vulnerability in her eyes.

Santana immediately felt her eyes do the talking. And Brittany seemed to understand what they were saying. The Latina wanted Brittany, but knew it was forbiddon. It just couldn't happen. Santana thought of every possible bad memory in her life, trying to get rid of the blonde from her mind. She then thought, this is meant to happen.

The blonde found herself being shaken out of her thoughts by Quinn. The shorter blonde snapped her fingers infront of Brittany's eyes to grab her attention until she finally got it.

"Earth to Brit-"

"I'll be right back," Brittany interrupted her friend and ran towards the Lopez mansion.

Her gaze only left Santana's when the wall between them became too tall to see over. Brittany continued jogging up to the front door when she was hit by someone on the way out.

"Oh shit sorry blondie," The boy said, holding her up.

"What the hell?" Santana stormed out, noticing Puck holding onto Brittany and instantly felt jealousy flood through her.

Brittany was dazed for a moment and tried to find balance, as soon as Santana stepped outside she instantly found it.

"S-Santana,pretty, wow." Brittany found herself mumbling random words and she felt Puck's grip loosen. Santana was actually shoving the boy away and taking her inside herself.

"Brittany are you okay?" Santana asked sincerely. She didn't over think the words, they just came out. It shocked Brittany to say the least and Santana instantly felt herself relax, being this close to the blonde

"Yep, all good," Brittany replied awkwardly, stepping away from Santana when Mr. Lopez entered the room.

Santana instinctively flattened out her shirt for no reason at all. Her father had a sad expression and both girls had no idea why.

"What's up daddy?" Santana asked.

"Well, I actually just wanted to talk to Brittany about possibly working this afternoon before the party, just to make sure everythings perfect," The man explained.

Brittany's eyes widened and a smirk grew across her face. Santana avoided looking over at the blonde but she found herself actually looking forward to having Brittany around.

"That's fine, I'll just have to be finished by 6pm." She smiled brightly at the man who nodded before heading towards the kitchen.

"Santana," Brittany noticed the brunette wouldn't meet her gaze. "Are you okay?"

The Latina finally shot her head up and gave Brittany a reassuring nod.

"I'm going to go get ready," Santana said. Brittany smiled and watched the girl run upstairs. She wanted to run after her, follow her into her room, shut the door and feel the girls warmth against her skin.

Brittany remembered she had a job to do and if she wanted to be at Finn's party by 6, she had to get it done straight away.

* * *

><p>The Latina stripped off and stepped into the shower. The steam stung her skin and she found it to be an odd pleasurable sensation. She ran the soap along her torso, stopping just above her thighs. She wished it was Brittany fingers brushing against her skin.<p>

After getting out of the shower, Santana wrapped a soft, white towel around her and moved through her room, humming to herself.

Santana rummaged through her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight. The thing was she didn't care about impressing her family. She knew by the time she was ready Brittany would still be downstairs, hopefully. She wanted to see the girls reaction so she could finally tell whether their flirtacious, intense stares weren't just a one off. They were, are real.

She locked eyes with a black lace dress. It was tight and hugged her curves perfectly. The top of the dress, just over her chest have ruffles of the lace fabric. After placing on the dress, she matched it with cream stilletos.

Stepping infront of the mirror, Santana wondered what to do with her hair. She then grabbed her curling iron and begun playing around with her brunette locks. She began getting inspiration from old hollywood and curled her hair so they were in defined waves.

She opened her jewelery box and placed on two large dangling silver earrings. Smiling to herself, Santana grabbed her make up box and applied the usual eye shadow, eye liner, mascara and hot red lip stick.

Meanwhile, Brittany was pool side, vaccuuming the bottom of the swimming pool and was wondering when Santana was going to reappear. It was 5:40 and Brittany still had to go home and change.

"Brittany," The voice caused the blonde to flinch. Mr. Lopez stood in the doorway looking frantic. "We need a few more hands, the garage still isn't clean and I really don't want to ask you Brittany, but I'll pay you extra-"

The blonde raised her hand to silence the man. "Don't worry Mr. L, I can stay for a little while longer."

Half an hour passed and guests began to arrive. Brittany knew she was going to be late to Finn's but she didn't mind. Her friends parties always last until the early morning.

Santana stepped out of her room and downstairs, only to be flooded with dozens of uncle's and aunts. She greeted her uncle Jose who seemed already tipsy. Some of her cousins were slouching on the sofa's in the corner but she didn't really get along with them, so she saught out Brittany in the crowd.

Guessing that the blonde probably already left, Santana stepped out into the backyard with a glass of wine. She never drank alcohol, but tonight was a special occassion and her parents seemed too distracted to care.

The cool hair hit her skin giving her the opposite affect that the hot water from the shower did. She instantly shivered and rubbed the sides of her arms. She contemplated putting a jacket on, but knew nothing matched the dress.

Suddenly she heard the back door open and close, but she didn't bother turning around. Suspecting it was one of her cousins or drunk aunts, the brunette just stayed silent.

"Hey." The voice sent a shiver up Santana's spine. She found herself spinning around and facing Brittany who eyed her up and down slowly.

The blonde's breath hitched as she took in the Latina's appearance. She wanted to reach out and glide her fingers along every curve of Santana's body. The desire was almost too much for Brittany to take, so she averted her gaze, much to Santana's dissapointment.

"Aren't you late for your party?" Santana said non chalantly, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"It's not mine," Brittany chuckled. She locked eyes with the Latina but before they could get lost in eachothers gaze, Mrs. Lopez walked outside.

"Santana, please mingle with the guests," She then stared at Brittany in complete disgust at what she was wearing. "You best be going home now."

Leaving the two girls alone once again Santana brushed past Brittany whispering something on her way.

"You don't have to leave, just go upstairs to my room which is the first door on the left. Change into something nice." Santana had no idea what had come over her. But she thought it was about time she give the blonde a chance.

The Latina only had a few sips of alcohol which wasn't enough to get her tipsy. So that had no influence in her sudden actions.

Brittany swallowed hard and took the Latina's orders. She dissapeared upstairs only to reappear 10 minutes later in a tight yellow dress which showed off her endless legs.

Santana was in the midst of stumbling bodies in the corridor when she made it to the front door. She then stared up at a certain blonde making her way downstairs.

_Shit, there she is. The girl who is somehow making me sweat at odd times and melting my heart. Ugh, what is wrong with me? Why can't I just tell her to go away? My god she looks so...hot. Shit did I just think that about Brittany?_

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Santana then giggled at Brittany's choice of footwear; black converse. They didn't match the dress, but Santana thought it was completely cute and totally Brittany-esque.

When the crowds of people seperated Santana didn't get a chance to go talk to Brittany. She was being pulled in the other direction by one of her aunts.

The woman was slurring something in Spanish then finally began speaking English.

"Santanaaa, any boys in your life, lady?" The Latina had to hold her breath as her aunts breath was reaking of whiskey.

The brunette simply shook her head causing her aunt to break into a fit of laughter. Soon enough she was crowed by the rest of her aunts who were flooding the girl with questions about her personal life.

When they began talking amoungst themselves again, Santana looked around finally meeting Brittany's gaze. She was on the other side of the room, standing in between her cousin Fredrico and Dwayne. Both boys were 14 but looked like absolute beasts compared to Brittany.

Santana couldn't help but smile and Brittany felt as though they were finally getting somewhere. The brunette nodded her head sideways, signalling for Brittany to meet her outside.

The blonde obliged and they soon walked between the sweaty bodies and came face to face at the back door. Brittany opened it allowing Santana to step out first. Santana bit her lip trying to hold back a smile but Brittany just smirked at the girls efforts.

They stepped out by the pool, suddenly hearing loud music coming from down the beach. Brittany knew that it was coming from Finn's party, but Santana just scowled and folded her arms.

The blonde giggled and stepped infront of the Latina, trailing her fingers along Santana's arm.

Surprisingly the Latina didn't flinch, she was actually leaning into the contact. Finally Brittany dropped her hand and spoke.

"Wanna come to a real party?" She asked smirking.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany arrived at the bonfire at 8:00, meaning the party was already in full swing. Just as Brittany expected, everyone was already drunk.<p>

She wanted to find Rachel and Quinn, but Santana clung by her side.

"Hey don't worry, I won't leave you around these douchebags," The blonde said with a smile.

It was just a simple sentence with a simple meaning, but Santana took it to heart. She hoped Brittany would never leave her alone.

Santana nodded and followed Brittany through the crowds when they finally spotted Quinn looked a little agitated.

Quinn was gripping tightly on a dixie cup as she watched something in the crowd. Finn was on the dancefloor grinding against other girls, leading Brittany to believe that Rachel had already broken up with him.

Rachel however was also finding comfort in one of the cheerleaders from her school which Brittany realized was the source of Quinn's anger. The blonde however had no idea what to do. She wasn't sure if Rachel had revealed to Quinn of her feelings but by the looks of Quinn it was mutual, because the blonde was definitely jealous.

Santana then took it upon herself to approach the shorter blonde with a confident smile. She could sense the sexual tension between her and that big nosed girl and liked to work her cupid-esque magic every now and then.

"Go get your girl," Santana ordered to Quinn who looked at her confused. She then stared towards Rachel and threw her cup away before heading over there.

"Why'd you do that?" Brittany asked, lacing her fingers with Santana once again.

Before Santana could answer they were interrupted by Mike who was stumbling beside a drunken Tina.

"Daaance, Britt?" He slurred. Brittany looked towards Santana and said, "Will you be okay?" Santana nodded and Brittany basically carried Mike toward the makeshift dance floor.

She saw at the corner of her eye Quinn forcing Rachel off the other girl and them dancing together finally.

Santana hugged her arms around her chest as she watched Brittany dance with Mike so fluidly.

_C'mon Santana, go get your girl. Santana go! C'mon don't be a coward, she could be the best thing to ever hap-_

"Fresh meat," A jock growled, snapping the Latina out of her thoughts. He leaned into Santana causing the girl to cower away and sink more into the sand. He had a devilish grin on his face and not the sexy kind.

Brittany rushed to Santana's side, grabbing onto the girls hand, causing the Latina to feel a spark inside of her. She looked down at their laced fingers and smiled. Brittany caught the brunette's expression and nudged her shoulder. They then strutted away from the beastly jock but not before Brittany managed to growl and scare him off.

The music was pumping throughout the entire beach. It was battling with the old fashion, Spanish music that the Lopez's had blasting through their speakers.

Brittany took Santana to the dance floor and luckily every body was drunk because no one seemed to notice the Latina's extravegant outfit.

Falling straight into the rhythm, Brittany danced behind Santana, guiding the other girl with her hands on her hips. Santana couldn't help but feel tense the whole time. Whereas Brittany felt so natural.

The blonde then turned Santana around a placed a hand on her shoulder. She then ran her fingers through her own hair and continued swaying to the beat.

"What the hell?" She suddenly squealed when she felt a hand grab her ass.

"What?" Brittany asked in confusion.

"Some guy just-Hey back off!" The Latina yelled at a tall jock who put his hands up in defence.

"Feisty bitch. You don't belong here," He hissed as he walked back to his group of friends.

Santana clenched her jaw, looking at Brittany who mouthed 'I'm sorry'. She then stormed off across the sand and along the path to her home.

"Santana, wait!" The brunette didn't stop, leaving Brittany to continue after her.

Luckily most of the guests had left the Lopez party. When the girls entered the house, Santana headed straight for the backyard to get some fresh air that didn't smell like sweaty teens and booze.

"This is why I never go out Brittany!" She hissed.

The blonde stood there feeling so guilty that all she could do was be silent.

"You shouldn't be here, you should have never taken me to that party, we shouldn't even be hanging out-"

"Excuse me?" Brittany crossed her arms. "Santana don't deny the way you look at me. You want me to be here, you want to hang out, so don't try and put on this facade."

Santana stood there in complete shock. This girl was actually looking for a fight.

"You're dillusional. All of you lower class scum think you rule the world, but you don't! Not one bit!" Santana yelled causing Brittany's jaw to drop.

"San..." The blonde whispered. Before the Latina could respond, Brittany lunged towards her, pushing her into the pool.

Their bodies hit the water in unison and Santana found it difficult to float in her dress.

"Brittany!" Santana squealed, splashing Brittany with water.

"Sorry," Brittany muttered, getting out of the pool. Santana followed suit and watched as Brittany made her way to the Latina's bedroom. Normally if a person just waltzed into the Latina's room it would piss Santana off. But this was Brittany, the girl who had a hold on Santana.

"I have to change," Santana said.

"So?" Brittany replied, with an 'I don't give a fuck what you have to do' stare.

Santana just huffed and turned around. After throwing Brittany a towel she unzipped her dress and shuffled out of it. Realizing she wasn't wearing a bra, Santana slowed down her movements. The dress was resting at her hips when she could feel eyes on her.

Brittany admired the girls back, even though she promised she wouldn't look. The desire inside of her was growing too strong and she couldn't help herself.

She moved forward, trailing her fingers along the back of Santana as the brunette froze in place. Closing her eyes she fell into the touch, giving Brittany the courage to continue.

_Her hands, why do they have to be so gentle and soft? Oh god I'm thinking about that Regina Spektor song now. 'You are my sweetest downfall.' Maybe Brittany is. Shit she's still touching me, fuck it feels so much better than when Puck grazed his clammy hands on me. Shit, no Santana, you can't do this! _

"Stop!" Santana turned around abruptly and attempted to place her dress back over her chest. When she couldn't she just used her hands as a shield so Brittany couldn't endulge in the view.

"You want this," Brittany stated firmly in a loud whisper.

"No, I-I can't, it's not rig-"

"Santana, look at me. I know you've been craving this just as much as I have and you may not understand why but I all I know is that it's right. Whatever is between you and I is right."

"You don't know what I want, you don't even know me!" Santana hissed, with a hint of guilt in her voice as Brittany's expression softened dramatically.

"I want to know you and I feel like I need you, just let me touc-Ow!" Santana slapped Brittany's cheek with force. She didn't want to hurt the girl but the fact Brittany kept going was just too much for the Latina to handle. She didn't want to feel this way, but she did indeed want Brittany more than she could admit.

Santana had tears streaming down the sides of her face and she gritted her teeth. She then let herself really look at the girl infront of her. Regardless of the consequences Santana wanted this. She wanted Brittany to touch her, everywhere.

She tilted Brittany's head towards hers and placed her lips roughly against the blonde's. She was desperate to taste the girl who had been on her mind for so long.

"Mmm," Brittany whimpered desperately as she squeezed at the Latina's waist.

"Touch me," Santana whispered, breaking from the kiss.

Brittany eagerly unzipped the rest of the dress and slid it off the girls body. She then snaked her arms around Santana's waist, leaving wet kisses along her neck and ear lobe.

Santana reluctantly let out a soft moan, causing a smirk to spread across Brittany's face. She cupped the Latina's breasts earning a slight gasp. They both never wanted this to end.

Santana's eyes then shot open and she took a step back. Her arms covered her breasts even though Brittany had already felt them.

"I'm a virgin," She conffessed.

Brittany shifted on one foot to the other. She wondered why Santana was telling her this, but then it hit her. It was cute in a way that Santana is virgin and saving herself. Brittany however knew that the brunette didn't tell just anybody. Santana wanted her first time to be with Brittany.

"B-but that guy?" Brittany stammered.

"Puck's my ex, I never thought he was the one so we never did it."

Brittany felt a sudden relief flow through her. Knowing Santana was pure made her long for the Latina to give herself to the blonde.

Having a full view of the Latina's chest, Brittany backed Santana against a cabinet. Santana's back automatically arched because of the position she was in. There breathing picked up as they became within inches of each others lips. All of the sexual tension had been building for so long that both girls wanted to savour the moment.

Santana shivered uncontrollably as Brittany leaned in. Her lips parted a little so she was able to suck on Santana's top lip.

"Wow," Brittany exclaimed. Santana then smiled into another kiss as her and Brittany leaned forward in sync. She inhaled a deep breath through her nose and let her hands wrap around Brittany's neck.

The blonde's hands found Santana's waist and she instantly relaxed into the touch. Suddenly to Brittany's surprise, Santana's tongue brushed against her bottom lip asking, no pleading, for entrance. It was granted when Brittany's lips parted and their tongues happily danced wildly together.

They were forced apart by a knock on the door. Santana fled into the bathroom while Brittany, who was still fully clothed, found her way towards the bed and sat there awkwardly.

Mr. Lopez walked in looking a little dazed. He was squinting directly at Brittany.

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Um, Santana was just letting me borrow some clothes. I fell into the pool earlier." It wasn't a lie, she had been into the pool. But she didn't fall, she pushed Santana in.

The man just nodded and told her to tell Santana goodnight, before exiting.

Santana slowly turned the knob on the bathroom door and tip toed towards Brittany. She had put a towel over her, covering everything Brittany saw and felt before. She then sat down next to the blonde and fiddled with her fingers.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You aren't low class scum. I was wrong and I'm sorry," Santana apologized and seemed genuinly sorry causing Brittany's expression to soften immedietly.

"You're nicer than you think San. And stunningly beautiful. You're a good kisser too," The blonde giggled and scooted closer to the brunette.

Santana started blushing but leaned over to Brittany placing a light, meaningful kiss on her lips. They rested their foreheads together and simply felt comfortable for the first time in a long time.

"I don't know what I feel. I've never felt this way for another girl before. I can't promise you anything Brittany," Santana admitted, leaving the blonde to nod.

"It's okay honey. I'm just happy to be around you." Brittany stood, realizing she should get home.

_Oh my god a pet name. Brittany you have no idea what you're doing to me._

She took one look at Santana and leaned in to kiss her a few more times.

"Okay I'm going now," Brittany said, leaving one last kiss against Santana's puffy red lips. "Don't be scared San."

The brunette smirked and giggled as Brittany dissapeared from her room. Santana then stood out on the balcony, watching Brittany as she was running down the street towards her home.

Brittany chanced a glance up at Santana causing her heart to tighten. The fact she looked back, was the defining moment for Santana. Brittany truly cared about her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked that ;) I know some of you were pleading for more interaction so there it is and there's plenty more to come :D Revieww pleease!**


	7. Can't fight it anymore

**A/N: Thank you all so so so so freakin much for the reviews, I can't actually fathom how awesome you all are for even reading this. It means alot to me ahhh! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the aftermath of the kiss and faberry talk and annoying parents but yeah :D read and review! x**

* * *

><p>Brittany woke the following morning with a sudden bounce to her step. Her parents were too distracted with other business to notice their daughter grab an apple from the fruit bowl and strut outside. The first thought was going straight to the Lopez mansion where she would see the girl who is the cause of her giddy attitude.<p>

But she decides to wait a while, so when she does finally see Santana, their i-miss-you kiss and hug will be more endearing.

With that thought in mind Brittany relunctantly turns the opposite direction from Santana's house and ventures towards Quinn's where she's hoping to learn about what her and Rachel really are now.

"Hey there." Quinn stood at the front door with a beaming smile which only meant one thing.

Brittany entered the house tempted to just ask Quinn straight up about her and Rachel. She didn't want to seem like she knew though, so she decided to take an easier approach.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"I did actually, the party was out of control, but when are our parties every in control," Quinn scoffed.

Brittany giggled in response before throwing her half eaten apple in the garbage.

"Did you? I didn't really see you that much throughout the night," Quinn continued leaving Brittany to blush a little.

"Well some guy was being a jerk to Santana so she was a little upset. I ended up following her back to her house and well..." The suggestive wink Brittany gave her friend at the end of the sentence left Quinn's mouth agape.

"You totally got your sweet lady kisses on with Santana!" She squealed.

Brittany just stayed silent, a small smirk playing on her lips. She wanted so much to talk about her feelings to her friend but that wasn't the reason she came over. She couldn't keep quiet about it any longer but before she could ask, Quinn's mouth opened.

"I probably should tell you, Sam and I broke up."

Brittany gave her friend an apologetic smile and waited for the girl to continue. But when she fell silent, Brittany took this as her cue to flood the girl with questions.

"How come?" She asked curiously, trying to sound as if she knew nothing about the whole situation.

"Well I kind of grew up and realized that relationships at our age aren't really worth it. I want to have fun and see the world. If you're with someone like Sam, who is more relaxed and guarded then I couldn't possibly live my dream," Quinn explianed.

Her words caused Brittany to frown and lose hope for her and Rachel. If Quinn didn't want a relationship then Rachel was never going get her. Although Rachel was a determined girl and there was no doubt in Brittany's mind that she would fight for Quinn.

"But then I realized that the person I should really be with has been with me all along."

Brittany's expression suddenly changed into a wide grin.

"Rachel?" The girls said in unison before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"How did you know?" Quinn asked.

Brittany just shrugged before answering, "She told me about her feelings for you and I'm so happy for you two!"

"Awe thanks Britt. Rachel is a piece of work but anyone would be lucky to have her. I'm angry at myself for not figuring it out sooner. And at the party she definitely knew how to make me jealous, I was basically begging for her to kiss me," Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and ducked her head in shame. Brittany then reached for the girls hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You've got her now, that's all that matters," She replied with a smile.

"We're actually going to the mall for some much needed shopping!" She squealed and Brittany couldn't hold back her giggles.

She was so happy that her two friends had found eachother, but hanging out with Finn and Sam would most definitely be awkward. Sam was relaxed, as Quinn mentioned. And Finn just wanted to live life freely as much as Rachel did, so Brittany had hope in their friendship for the future.

"I really hope everything works out with you two," Brittany breathed, standing up and heading towards the door. "Now I'm going to see my girl."

"Good luck," Quinn squealed, giving her friend a thumbs up. Brittany winked before heading out of the door and up the street.

* * *

><p>She didn't know what to expect when she arrived. She just hoped Santana's feelings hadn't changed. Knowing that her family would most likely slaughter her if they found she liked Brittany, especially that she was lower class, the blonde kept her guard up.<p>

Then Brittany thought positively about the Lopez's who she didn't seem to know that much about anyway. They could be the most kind hearted people, accepting of everyone. They may just put on a facade which Santana has clearly inherited from them.

As Brittany stepped into the silent house, she made her way through the living room only to be approached by Mr. Lopez.

"Brittany, I didn't say you had to work today," He said smiling.

"Oh yeah, well I just came by to see if you need help cleaning up some of the mess from last night," She replied, studying the room to find now real garbage lying around.

"That's sweet of you, outside needs abit of a clean up," The man suggested, gesturing towards the backyard.

"I'm on it." Brittany grinned before skipping towards the pool.

After a few minutes she heard the door slide open and shut. She was facing the opposite direction so assuming that it was Santana, she took a deep breath before turning around.

There she was. In a light yellow bathing suit which seemed to emphasize the Latina's breasts, unlike her other more unrevealing choices. The blonde stared for a moment before meeting Santana's gaze.

"Hey," The Latina greeted the girl with a smirk.

"Miss Lopez," Brittany teased, fiddling with her hands. She was bouncing on her heels ready to make a beeline to the girl and wrap her arms around her. Before she could, Mrs. Lopez stepped outside and eyed Brittany up and down.

"I guess I should thank you for last night Brittany. The garage was spotless, the pool smells as clean as ever and the windows are glossed to perfection," The woman praised.

Brittany smiled and nodded. She didn't know how to respond to her first compliment from Mrs. Lopez who always seemed so reluctant to speak with the girl. Whereas Mr. Lopez was a gentleman who seemed to respect her even though she was of a lower class.

"As for you young lady," Mrs. Lopez turned to Santana who just rolled her eyes. "Your room's a mess. There are towels on the floor and water on the carpet. Be sure to clean up, Hollie's busy cleaning your father's vomit off our bedroom window," She added before going inside.

Brittany giggled at the thought of last nights actions. Santana had leant her a towel, but not before the girls feet had made wet patches along the carpet.

As soon as they were alone again, a comfortable silence settled over them. But it was broken by footsteps and Brittany watched Santana walk away. The Latina then carried a deck chair to a more secluded area of the backyard.

The blonde slowly walked towards the Latina, looking back several times to make sure there wasn't going to be anymore interruptions. She stopped infront of the brunette, looking down at her with loving eyes. Santana however had her eyes closed as if she was daring Brittany to do something.

"Why did you have to move the chair?" Brittany questioned, looking back towards where the deck chair used to be.

"So we can do this."

Before Brittany had the chance to comply, Santana grabbed the girls waist. She pulled Brittany down so the blonde was straddling her in a very comfortable position.

"Woah San. The other day you wouldn't even look at me," Brittany breathed, playing with Santana's brown locks.

"It's because I was trying to fight this feeling. Because I want you so much and I don't feel like fighting it anymore..." Santana trailed off as she leant up to capture the blonde's lips with hers.

Brittany's lips parted to suck on Santana's bottom lip, causing both girls to moan with pleasure. Brittany's hands were placed on either side of the brunette's head, while Santana's fingers roamed along Brittany's arms.

Their kiss soon turned into a tongue war as both girls mouths opened and closed in unison. Slight moans elicited from both girls mouths as they deepened the kiss.

Santana pulled at Brittany's golden locks as the blonde's lips made their way down Santana's neck and down to her chest.

"We can't do it out here," Santana breathed. She then giggled as Brittany started nipping softly at her pulse point. "Britt stop!" She squealed.

When Brittany pulled back and met Santana's gaze, they both smiled sweetly at eachother. Brittany wanted this to be just as perfect as Santana did and macking on in the backyard wasn't particulary the perfect way.

"You're going to be the death of me." Brittany panted trying to regain even breaths.

Santana cupped the blonde's cheek and gently rubbed it. She stared deep into those blue orbs she adored and made sure Brittany knew that she wanted this just by looking her.

Santana then returned inside leaving Brittany to clean the few bits of rubbish outside. It mostly consisted of empty wine glasses spread around the tables in the garden. After picking up a couple she looked up towards the balcony to a certain brunette's room.

The Latina was standing behind the railing with her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her. Brittany couldn't look away, she was in her own world and she never wanted to leave.

Santana then untied the silk belt around her dressing gown and let it drop to her elbows. She had changed into her underwear which consisted of a black lace bra and most likely matching underwear.

Brittany just smirked and shook her head. Santana returned the smirk before strutting back inside.

"Tease," Brittany whispered before collecting the rest of the glasses.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner the Lopez's were sitting around the table chatting idly about their day. Mr. and Mr. Lopez noticed that their daughter's input was less than usual so they decided to pry, just like any parents would.<p>

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Mr. Lopez asked, placing down his cutlery.

Santana mirrored the man but just shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Is this about Brittany?" Mrs. Lopez interjected catching Santana by surprised.

The Latina started to become flustered. _Do they know? Were they watching me making out with Brittany? Do they care? Are they going to kill me? _All of these questions bombarded Santana's mind before Mrs. Lopez opened her mouth again.

"Because I know you two haven't got along ever since she became our pool girl. I'm not saying you should be best friends, but your attitude needs to change. Unless you want to start cleaning the pool?"

"No!" Santana screamed. Her parents laughed at the girls reaction to any saught of manual labour.

"You and Brittany need to put your differences aside. I can tell you don't like her and that's just who you are, you don't seem to get along with anyone really..." Her mother trailed off leaving Santana to think about what her mother was saying. Deciding to fuck with their minds abit she finally opened her mouth.

"Brittany's annoying. She isn't really that interesting but if you're desperate to keep her as our pool girl then I guess I should try harder," Santana sighed before continuing to eat her meal.

Her parents nodded in agreement before doing the same.

* * *

><p>"I hope you've been saving up your money from your job Brittany," Mrs. Pierce stated firmly.<p>

"Yes mom," Brittany sighed.

"And you've cut down on surfing haven't you?"

"Yes mom," Brittany lied.

"Good. Your dad and I just want what's best for you and we know that surfing only gets you so far." Mr. Pierce stayed quiet the whole time. Sipping his beer and intently reading his paper.

"Do you ever wonder what makes me happy?" Brittany replied loudly, slamming her cutlery against the table. She raised her eyebrows expecting an answer from her parents but they both sat there taken aback by their daughters sudden outburst.

"Go to your room Brittany," Mr. Pierce finally spoke.

"With pleasure," The blonde grumbled, not bothering to take her plate to the kitchen.

She made it upstairs and planked onto her bed. She wanted so much to just run away, preferably with Santana. But she had to think of Mr. and Mrs. Lopez who cared about their daughter and actually thought about her needs. Unlike Brittany's parents who hadn't even bothered to keep up with remembering their daughters birthday.

Brittany feels like since they've been living in such an expensive house it's gotten to her parents heads a little. Like they feel as though they could have anything and Brittany doesn't matter because they have money to provide for themselves.

Brittany can't help but feel truly wanted by only one person; Santana.


	8. Simple touches

**A/N: There will be some drama coming up, because nothing is all rainbows and sunshine. Reminder, Brittana is endgame YAY. **

**Thanks again for every one of the reviews and favorites and alerts, your all amazing :) 3**

* * *

><p>"Santana!" Mr. Lopez growled, storming into his daughters bedroom.<p>

"Huh? What?" She mumbled under the covers.

"Mr. Schuester called," Taking a deep breath he pulled the blankets of Santana. "He said he won't be able to tutor you for the next few weeks."

"Why?" Santana sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Somebody threw eggs at his house-"

Santana instantly starting giggling at the revelation. Mr. Lopez looked on disgusted and he never had such a stern expression.

"Sorry dad, when did this happen?" Santana muttered, trying to control her laughter.

"A few nights ago, but he was battling a terrible cold and wasn't able to clean off the mess."

"Right." Suddenly remembering that Brittany had been out of bed early in the morning, a smirk grew on her face at the thought of the blonde doing something so bad.

"This means that you won't have dance class Santana. And you know what comes up in a few weeks. The towns annual ball where all the richest folks attend," He explained. Mr. Lopez's expression turned softer as he began speaking of the ball, he always let loose at those things.

"I'm sure you'll hire someone better."

"Santana," He was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "This isn't only about dancing, it's also about your education. As soon as we find you another tutor, you're studying right away!" He finished, heading to the door way.

Santana just grumbled and threw the blankets over her head once again.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hollie," Brittany beamed as she strutted towards the Lopez steps.<p>

"Brittany right?" The young blonde nodded. "You do a good job of the pool." Hollie continued in an awkward tone, not knowing whether to bring up the girl's relationship with Santana.

"Uh, thanks," Brittany replied, scratching her head. "Is everything okay Hollie?"

The older blonde was looking a little tense and was trying her best to keep her mouth shut. Her friends used to call her Cupid because she was always setting people up. She knew lust/love when she saw it and Santana and Brittany definitely had a connection.

"Do you get along with Santana? Because she's just so intense when I'm working."

Brittany laughed, not noticing the older woman's clever cover up.

"She's tolerable. Just give it time you'll eventually like her," Brittany smiled and continued into the house leaving Hollie smirking to herself.

Brittany found herself eager to get to work. She longed for the mornings where she'd wake up knowing that in a few minutes she'd be at the Lopez mansion with her.

"How do you know Will Schuester?" The voice knocked Brittany straight out of her thoughts and she found herself stumbling for words.

She swallowed an enormous lump in her throat as she analyzed the Latina's minimal clothing.

"He's m-my Spanish teacher," Brittany stammered trying so hard to control her leering.

"So the rumours are true. You're a real badass." Santana's husky, seductive tone caused Brittany to shudder. She was becoming weak by the second.

"W-what do you-"

"Shh," Santana hushed, stepping closer towards the blonde who was being backed up against a wall outside under the shade. "I think it's hot," Santana whispered.

If Brittany wasn't feeling hot from the weather, she was definitely heating up from the Latina's seductiveness. She had never seen Santana so feiry, it was erotic to say the least.

Brittany controlled herself finally and turned the tables. She flipped Santana so now she was against the wall. The Latina's breath hitched as she fought against Brittany's grip.

A large smirk grew across the blonde's lips. "I'm guessing you know Will too?" Brittany asked, her voice also turning an octave lower.

"He's a friend of m-my dad's," Santana breathed trying to keep control.

"Cute," Brittany giggled. Santana loved when she giggled but hated the fact it made her knees turn to jelly.

"He can't tutor me for a while, s-so I need another dance instructor," Santana let the R's roll off her tongue, leaving Brittany breathless.

She took it as an opportunity to push the girl off her. Brittany stumbled backwards, knocking over a glass and falling on the shattered pieces.

"Holy shit, girls what happened?" Hollie came bursting through the back door with her mouth agape.

Santana's eyes widened when she noticed some blood under Brittany's arm. She ran over to the girl, brushing the hair out of her face and saying sorry a hundred times.

"I didn't mean to," Santana pleaded.

"Babe, it's okay," Brittany smiled sincererly at the girl who was desperately trying to wipe up the blood with a napkin from the table.

Hollie stood at the door bashfully smiling to herself. The sight before was enough to make her feel like a proud mother on her daughter's wedding day.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the girls dashed past her and bolted upstairs, most likely going to Santana's room.

"It was meant to be a playful nudge I swear!" Santana breathed, sitting Brittany beside her on the queen sized bed.

Brittany just giggled and held her hand over Santana's, which were being pressed against her wound. She had never seen this side of Santana before. She cared and she was apologizing like she had committed a crime. Brittany found it adorable.

"Where has this Santana been this whole time?" Brittany's lips curled up slowly at the sides when she saw Santana frown.

Santana was unresponsive leading Brittany to try and get the Latina's attention the best way she knew how.

Leaning in, Brittany pouted her lips and brushed them against the Latina's jaw line. Santana felt an instant shiver up her spine. She turned her head so that their lips were inches apart. Breath against breath, skin against skin.

Santana licked her lips, it felt like the first time they met. Everytime her and Brittany were close she just longed for her more and more.

"I can teach you how to dance," Brittany whispered against the Latina's lips. Santana chuckled and tilted her head down towards Brittany's wound.

The blood had subsided and soaked into the napkin. It was now just dry liquid against the blonde's skin and Santana wiped the rest off with a towel. She was careful not to open the cut and hurt Brittany even more. She still felt guilty, she liked Brittany so much and she caused the girl harm.

"Stop thinking," Brittany whispered, catching Santana's attention.

"I'm sorry," Santana sighed. "I just feel really ba-"

Santana was shut up by the blonde's lips against hers. The kiss wasn't forced or heated. It was gentle and passionately slow.

"Mmm Britt," Santana moaned, pulling the back of Brittany's neck forward to deepen the kiss.

Brittany traced her tongue along Santana's bottom lip and was instantly met with the Latina's own tongue. They glided together perfectly. Santana's body was now flush against Brittany's and their bodies molded together just right.

Brittany squeezed at Santana's waist and the Latina took this as an oppotunity to lift her leg compeltely over Brittany's right one. She was now straddling the girl which earnt her a husky moan from the blonde.

Santana rocked her hips forward, breathing through her nose and tangling her fingers through blonde hair. Brittany slid her hands along the Latina's back, soothing her growing heart rate.

This never felt as good with Puck, Santana thought. He was so rough and hurried then they would fool around. He never took the time to actually look at Santana. Brittany however, adored the brunette's figure. She didn't want to leave any bit of mocha skin untouched. Whether it was gliding her fingers along Santana, or licking over each body part.

They finally broke free in need of air when Brittany thought of an idea.

"Come to the beach and meet my friends."

Santana smiled sweetly before pursing her lips together. "I'm not sure that I want to be seen with people who find it hilarious to egg their Spanish teachers house."

Brittany frowned and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Maybe she ruined her chance by having the life style she has and Santana didn't like that.

When the blonde stayed silent Santana tilted her head up by her chin. "I'm kidding," The Latina whispered, placing a peck on Brittany's lips and strutting to her closet.

Brittany looked on at the girl in complete awe. She had grown to love this girl. Whether it was as a friend or something more Brittany didn't mind. She knew that she was falling fast.

"What are we?" Brittany asked, causing Santana to pause in her tracks.

"Honestly. My parents would disown me if they found out I like a girl. But that's just how it is. I like you Brittany, so much so that I don't have a care in the world. You're all I want and I've never felt this about anybody," Santana confessed leaving Brittany breathless.

"Wow," The blonde sighed in relief. "I feel exactly the same."

Brittany then noticed something shining in the corner of her eye. She started towards the small object and held it up to eye level. It was a small purse, encrusted in jewels.

"That's a wishing purse I picked up from some stall the other week," Santana murmered, shrugging leaning back into her closet.

Brittany just nodded and opened up the purse to find a small piece of paper inside.

It was plain, leading the blonde to believe that Santana had yet to make a wish. Taking it upon herself she took a pen from the desk beside Santana's bed and wrote her own wish on the tattered paper.


	9. Your lips taste like trouble

After 20 minutes of watching Santana get dressed, which resulted in another 20 minutes of making out on Santana's bed; the girls finally left the Lopez mansion.

Mr. Lopez was hesitant at first about the change in his daughters attitude. But with bubbly Brittany explaining that they'd only be down at the beach, the man couldn't resist.

"What happened to your arm?" His words caused Santana to feel guilty once again. She cowered her head down but Brittany gave her hand a discreetly reassuring squeeze.

"I just fell earlier at home, I'm clumsy like that," Brittany chuckled.

He adored Brittany. The charm she possessed and her hard working nature. He wanted to keep her around for as long as possible and it would be even better if Brittany and Santana decide to put their differences aside and get along.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, this is Santana Lopez." The pair approached the shorter blonde and Rachel laying back on the sand as they waited for the boys to arrive.<p>

"Nice to finally meet you Santana," Quinn spoke sweetly, outstretching her hand for the girl to take. She thought this was a polite gesture, considering how wealthy Santana was. But the Latina just seemed to scoff and hug Quinn tightly.

"You don't have to shake my hand," Santana laughed.

The blonde blushed in embarrasment before calling Rachel over.

"This is my gi-girlfriend Rachel," Quinn ducked her head, trying to avoid the shorter brunette's gaze. "Sorry I'ts still sinking in that I've finally got her."

She smiled lovingly at Rachel who held her hand tightly. Rachel then waved to Santana who waved back and the girls proceeded toward the picnic rug.

A few moments later Sam and Finn ran towards them holding bags full of mysterious bottles. It was hard to make out what exactly the bottles were but they didn't sound like liquor when clanking together.

"Why are you guys panting?" Quinn eyed the boys curiously.

"You'd know if you hadn't been macking on with Rachel all afternoon and come with us to the mall," Sam joked, still trying to catch his breath.

Quinn tugged on his ankle hard causing the blonde boy to fall backwards and fall on his ass. This earned loud roars from the rest of the group but they soon faded when Sam glared at each of them.

"Guys this is Santana. She's my," Brittany smirked before continuing. "Boss."

The boys looked surprised. This girl is the same age as Brittany yet she has so much power over her. In more ways than one.

"Nice to meet ya," Finn chimed in waving wildly at the girl.

"Let's head out?" Quinn asked Brittany, pointing her thumb to the ocean.

Brittany thought for a moment, but realized that if Santana didn't actually go in her own pool, she wouldn't be willing to swim in an entire ocean.

"I'll stay up here with San. You guys go ahead."

Her words earnt a giggle from the Latina who moved herself in between Brittany's legs. The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette who held on to them for dear life.

"I'm going to have to get you in the water someday," Thinking back to the night Brittany pushed Santana in, the blonde giggled then said, "Properly."

"I'd prefer if you just teach me how to dance," Santana said with cracks in her voice.

"Hey," Brittany began, trying to gain the other girls eye contact. "What's up? Why aren't you ever in the water?"

Santana took a deep sigh then leaned her head back against Brittany's chest. The two girls sat there, Brittany waiting patiently for Santana to conffess why going into water was a big deal.

"I nearly drowned as a kid. I was born in Puerto Rico and we lived near a lake. When I was little I always wandered down near the lake. One day I fell in and nearly drowned. But my Dad saved me," Santana revealed, feeling a stray tear fall down her cheek.

"I'm glad he did." Brittany smiled against the brunette's cheek before placing a chaste kiss against the side of her head.

"I'm sorry to ruin this beautiful moment but Rachel and I were wondering if we could steal Santana away for a while," Quinn spoke eagerly as she dug her toes in the sand, almost afraid of Brittany's answer. The taller blonde seemed so protective of the Latina.

"Sure," Brittany replied cooly, kissing Santana's cheek and allowing the girl to stand.

Her and Quinn met up with Rachel down the beach and instantly looked like they struck up conversation. Quinn and Rachel walked on either side of the Latina, leading Brittany to believe they were interigating the girl.

She chuckled to herself before she heard a plop next to her. Finn and Sam had leapt onto the sand and were wrestling for a frisbee. They looked like dogs fighting over a chew toy.

Brittany just shook her head and after a few minutes the boys calmed down.

"So what's the deal. You tappin' that or what?" Sam asked in more of a ghetto voice than usual.

"We're actually just friends," She looked toward the sand, trying to hide her smirk. She then saw the boys edging forward waiting for more information. "That occassionally make out."

They all laughed and Brittany playfully shoved the boys back when they made kissing gestures.

"How's things with Rachel and Quinn?" Brittany asked, as their conversation started to flow more.

"It's fine. I'm dealing with the fact I turned a girl gay and I'm happy Rachel is with a girl like Quinn who we all know and love. So I'd much rather that than some asshole off the street," Finn exclaimed flailing his arms around to emphasize his point.

"Yeah I feel the same. Plus we get to see them make out." The boys fist bumped and then turned towards the bags they still had yet to open.

"What are those?" Brittany asked, suspiciously eyeing the contents in the bags.

Sam held up 3 cans of spray paint. Brittany's eyes widened at the realization of what the boys were thinking.

"So what's the deal with you and Brittany?" Quinn asked as the girls tip toed along the sand.

"Well, I like her company. And if you'd known me from birth you'd realize that Santana Lopez doesn't like anybodies company," The Latina replied in a similar accent to Sam's.

"So why her?" Curiousity got the best of Rachel but it didn't seem to phase Santana.

"She's fun and easy going. The complete opposite to the other people in my life. They're all about values and doing the right thing all the time, but Brittany seems to just relax me and put me in a good place," Santana explained, earning sincere smiles from Rachel and Quinn.

"You're the first real girl she's grown to like too."

Santana found herself blushing but didn't try to hide it. Everything at that moment felt right; hanging out with Brittany, meeting her friends. It was the first time the Latina felt accepted.

"Let's head back." Both girls nodded at Santana and they turned around.

"We shouldn't," Brittany began.

"Shouldn't what?" Santana exasperated as she, Quinn and Rachel approached the other three.

"Sam and Finn have spray paint. They want to go vandalize another poor guys house," Brittany explained earning chuckles from Quinn and Rachel.

"Actually we were thinking of targetting Mr. Schuester's again-"

"No, no way!" Santana shouted, snatching the cans away. "I need him for my education."

Brittany snaked her hands around the Latina's waist and pulled her against her.

"I could always be your permanent teacher," She whispered, close to the brunette's neck.

Santana tried to hold back a moan that slightly escaped her lips. She then held up the cans to her chest and came to a realization.

"I know exactly who we can target," She said with a smirk.

Brittany was surprised to say the least. The good girl from the right side of the tracks, running alongside troubled youths. It was hard to believe, but Brittany was proud to have the brunette by her side. It felt like they were really together and experiencing life the way they wanted too.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a mansion much like Santana's. The only difference was the backyard didn't have a pool. Santana led the way toward the back entrance of the house and she uncapped one of the spray cans.<p>

"Whose house is this?" Brittany asked, worried.

"Puck's. The guy you saw me with all those times. He's a real asshole." The brunette panted, sounding more and more frustrated.

She sprayed out a drawing of a penis on the fence and then stood back to admire her artwork.

"Yeah, yeah you're a real Picasso," Brittany teased, grabbing Santana and carrying her back to the car.

The boys finished off the artwork by drawing a few smaller penises and words like; dick cheese, ass-tits and pube toast.

Rachel and Quinn muffled their own mouths with their hands so their laughs went undetected. The girls then decided to grab the pink spray paint and fill in the gaps.

Back in the car things were getting heated as Brittany couldn't keep her hands off the girl who seemed to have changed overnight into this complete bad ass.

"You're so hot," Brittany breathed as she kissed down the Latina's neck.

Santana panted, pushing the blonde deeper against her chest so she could really feel her. They switched positions and now Santana was straddling Brittany who had her arms pinned above her head.

"It's like I can't go a day, or even a few hours, without touching you," Santana conffessed, breaking her lips free from Brittany's.

"Is that a bad thing?" The blonde questioned, winking.

"Nope," The Latina giggled into the kiss.

The doors opened and the rest of the gang climbed in surprised to see the girls in such an intimate position.

"Oh...um...wow," Rachel stammered. She looked awkwardly towards Quinn who turned bright red. The girls hadn't taken their relationship further then a kiss. And even though they had known eachother so much longer than Brittany had known Santana, they wondered how they seemed so comfortable taking things further.

"We weren't having sex, calm down," Brittany squealed, as Santana jumped off of her.

The car ride back home was filled with sing alongs from the whole group. They blasted the radio and began belting out songs from the 80's. Santana felt she fitted in with the group well and was happy that she gave them a chance.

As Santana and Brittany stepped out of the car Rachel quickly caught the blonde before she left.

"Hey, I was just um wondering," Rachel stammered leaving Brittany to knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"Spit it out Rach," She chuckled.

"Have you and Santana...you know?"

Brittany sincerely smiled at the girl before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No we haven't. We're waiting just like you and Quinn. It's okay to wait Rachel," The blonde reassured her. Rachel smiled sheepishly before hugging her friend tightly. She then ran back into the car and cuddled up to Quinn.

"What was that about?" Santana asked.

"Girl problems," Brittany breathed.

"I hate girls," Santana said bluntly.

Brittany haulted and pulled Santana into her so that they were within kissing distance.

"Are you sure about that?" The blonde asked, tickling the inner part of Santana's thighs.

The brunette instantly shivered at the contact and found herself melting in the concrete below.

Brittany then pulled her hand back to her side and walked towards the Lopez mansion. She thought about what they were, even though they hadn't discussed labels. She wanted to call Santana her own and knew that the Latina felt the same.

It was a want that neither of them expected to feel. They felt a protectiveness over eachother and a longing to be close even if they were in the same room.

They reached the front door only to be met with a frantic looking Mrs. Lopez.

"She's here!" The woman exasperated, before grabbing her daughter in for a loving embrace. Santana's arms stayed limp by her sides during the whole hug.

Brittany awkwardly stood in the doorway, soon realizing they had been out longer then they thought.

Mr. Lopez ran to hug his daughter aswell who was left baffled.

"Where have you been young lady?" He questioned, letting the girl free.

"W-what are yo-"

Before Santana could finish Brittany cut in. "I was tutoring her," The blonde blurted out.

"For what?" Mrs. Lopez asked folding her arms.

"Dancing. We were dancing. I remember when you," She pointed to Mr. Lopez. "Told me I should teach Santana and since she told me about her tutor I thought I could help. You don't have to pay me or anything like that ofcourse," Brittany explained.

The man's expression instantly softened and he clapped his hands together.

"This is perfect. Thank god we have you Brittany," He cheered, hugging both girls.

Mrs. Lopez looked on in confusion but just shrugged.

"Santana's a big girl. You don't have to worry about her. And she's making new friends so you should be happy because I'm glad she's happy," Brittany quickly felt nervous at her words, realizing they more of a meaning than the adults thought. "Because we're um friends."

Santana looked on at the blonde in awe. She wanted to embrace the girl and thank her a million times but it would be impossible infront of her parents.

She mouthed a thank you which the blonde smiled at appreciatively.

"You're right Brittany," Mr. Lopez praised the girl before placing an arm around his wife. "We're both glad you're influencing our daughter in such a good way."

The pair smiled before heading upstairs, leaving Santana and Brittany alone.

"That was really, really sweet," Santana gushed, grabbing Brittany's hands.

"You deserve it," The blonde spoke honestly.

The kitchen light turned on and the girls were startled when they saw a figure in the distance.

"Hey girls, it's just me," Hollie spoke, now becoming visible in the light.

"H-hi Hollie," Santana murmered, subtly trying to loosen her hand from Brittany's.

"Don't worry girls, I won't tell," The older woman said bluntly, pulling out a tub of icecream.

Santana looked on in amazement. This woman was so layed back and she hadn't even given her the time of day.

"Wait. So you know about us?" Brittany questioned, sitting on the stool opposite the older blonde. Santana followed suit, sitting beside Brittany.

"It's not that hard to see that you two are completely head over heels for eachother," The woman teased, throwing her head back.

Santana felt a blush creep onto her cheek. How did Hollie know? A woman she's known for such a short time. Her parents hadn't even mentioned anything. Maybe they knew and just hadn't said anything because they were in denial.

"You okay?" Brittany grabbed the Latina's hand, forcing all of her worries to dissapear.

"Yeah," Santana muttered, before turning back to Hollie who had a large grin plastered on her face.

"You're pretty cool Hollie," Santana admitted shyly.

"Thank you Santana. Icecream?" She held out the tub toward the two girls who nodded in unison. They took out two more spoons from the drawer and ate together until Brittany decided it would be best for her to leave.

"Tutoring lesson tomorrow?" Brittany asked shyly she as stood in the doorway ready to leave.

The Latina bit her lip before answering. "Ofcourse," She said excitedly, wrapping the taller girl in her arms.

"Come by my place and meet my parents?" Brittany mentally slapped herself for rushing things.

"I...would...love...too," Santana said in between kisses. She owed the girl so much for sticking up to her parents.

"Great," Brittany blushed and scratched her head before backing away from the Latina.

She tripped over a rock but regained her balance. Santana watched the girl, trying to hold back her laughter at how adorably cute Brittany could be.

"I'm fine, I'm good," Brittany muttered, flattening out her shirt and heading towards her home.

"Yes, you are definitely fine," Santana whispered under her breath. She then squinted her eyes and slapped her cheek.

_C'mon Lopez pull it together, she's just a girl...A girl that I want so bad._

As Santana was trying to fall asleep that night, thoughts of Brittany clouded every inch of her mind. Brittany wasn't just a girl and the Latina knew that. She wanted to convince herself to keep her distance, but she was already in too deep. She needs Brittany, just as much as the blonde needs her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviiiiewws make me happyyyy and update faster! <strong>


	10. The blower's daughter

**A/N: Far out you guys are amazing! I love updating every few days because you guys give me such positive feedback it's amazing ah! I'm really into this story as you can tell seeing as I update fast because I can't stop writing this! Every single review puts a smile on my face :3**

**OH BTW. I should've mentioned this at the start but I got this concept from a manip I saw on tumblr. It was a picture of Naya standing in a doorway in a really elegant dress and then Hemo in a bikini staring back at her leaning against a car. Go on tumblr and you'll see it somewhere, it might take a while but it's amazing. I fell inlove with it and decided to make it a fic so thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I love you all :D**

* * *

><p>Santana sat at the breakfast table across from her parents. She had been nervous since waking up from a deep sleep, knowing that she would have to tell her parents about her and Brittany soon.<p>

But she didn't want to rush anything because her and Brittany weren't even exclusive yet. Sure they enjoyed eachothers company and the connection was there. But they had yet to discuss their relationship in depth.

Mr. Lopez buttered his toast and eyed his daughter curiously. The change in Santana's attitude had sparked his interest and he had a feeling it was to do with a certain blonde. Growing up in luxury Santana didn't have many friends to share interests with. And even though her and Brittany seemed to be completely opposite, the old man was happy his daughter was finally letting someone in.

"What are your plans for today sweetheart?"

Santana wiped her mouth with a napkin before speaking. "I'm going over to Brittany's house. She's going to tutor me. She's a dancer and smart in academics, so it's better than nothing right?"

The Latina looked nervously between her parents waiting for one of them to just say 'we know about your relationship with her'. But both adults just shrugged.

"Yes Brittany is quite the dancer," Mrs. Lopez stated with no emotion. She then looked towards her husband who faced her aswell. "Hopefully Santana will be a fine dancer before the ball."

"Hopefully," Mr. Lopez agreed simply before continuing to scoff down his toast.

Santana sighed. Her parents were obviously obvlious to her daughters actions with the blonde. But she felt relief knowing she could see Brittany without any hassle.

"I'm going to go change," Santana said, taking her plate to the kitchen and heading upstairs.

"She's definitely changed," Mrs. Lopez whispered.

"I'ts good to see her finally making friends. She needs a girl like Brittany in her life," Mr. Lopez responded, smiling sweetly at his wife.

"Oh," Mrs. Lopez squealed grabbing her husbands attention. "I forgot to tell you, my sister is getting married in a few months."

"Go Penelope! Whose the lucky guy?" Mr. Lopez asked grinning.

"Actually _Sarah_ is the lucky _girl_," The woman replied smirking.

"Sarah Pulson? From college?" Mrs. Lopez nodded causing her husband to slap his face dramatically with his hands.

"I always knew those two seemed close. Kind of like Santana and Brittany, not saying they will get married someday but wow," The man beamed.

"Yes," Mrs. Lopez drew out, squinting her eyes. "Penelope came out to me a few years ago, sorry I didn't mention it."

"I'ts fine honey, the wedding gives me an excuse to buy you a new dress," The man replied kissing his wife on her cheek.

Mrs. Lopez silently cheered to herself.

Unbeknownst to the adults Santana was sitting on the stairs, listening intently to their conversation. She was grinning the entire time at the fact her parents accepted her Aunt Penelope. This gave the girl hope and she rushed to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"Plans for today?" Mr. Pierce asked, sitting across from Brittany at the breakfast table.<p>

"Santana Lopez is coming over because she needs a tutor," The blonde replied simply.

Mr. Pierce's eyes widened. He never expect his daughter to make friends with such a wealthy family. Then again he didn't pay much attention and he was starting to regret it as Brittany was growing up so fast before his eyes.

"That's good," He replied pursing his lips.

"What's good?" Mrs. Pierce strutted in the room eyeing her husband and daughter suspiciously.

"Santana's coming over. Somehow dad thinks that it's _good_," The blonde mocked earning an eye roll from her father. She giggled before turning to her mother to get her opinion.

"As in the girl whose pool you've been cleaning? Since when do you hang out with people of the _upper class,_" Mrs. Pierce replied, suddenly putting on a posh British accent.

"I know what you're thinking, but Santana and her family are actually nice people, well her and her dad anyway. You should invite them over for dinner sometime," Brittany suggested as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh speaking of dinner! Sarah is engaged," Mrs. Pierce exclaimed.

"What? To who?" Mr. Pierce asked, taken aback by the suddent announcement.

"Penelope..." Mrs. Pierce trailed off, trying hard to remember the woman's last name.

"Be sure to call the girl tonight and congradulate her from all of us," Mr. Pierce grinned.

Mrs. Pierce nodded before cleaning up the plates on the table. Brittany listened to her parents conversation while searching for food in the fridge. Remembering that her mother's best friend Sarah is gay, gave the girl hope that one day maybe she could spend her future with Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana strutted down the side walk in demin shorts, a flannel shirt and boots. It was her most normal looking outfit and seeing that she was just going over to Brittany's house, she didn't feel the need to get dressed up. Even though she was revealing a little skin on purpose.<p>

The Latina took her sunglasses off as she reached her friends home. Taking a few deep breaths, she knocked three times on the door before a tall blonde man answered.

"Hello Santana, I'm Benjamin, Brittany's father," He greeted, stepping aside so she could step into the house.

"Pleasure," Santana replied grinning. She studied the house and was impressed by how clean and expensive everything looked. She wondered why Brittany needed a job so badly when her parents could afford all of this.

"Santana," Mrs. Pierce entered the living room with a smile on her face. "Nice to finally meet you, I'm Susan, Brittany's mother."

The girl repeated the same sweet smile she gave to Benjamin before awkwardly standing there in silence. The two adults decided to go to the mall leaving Brittany and Santana alone.

But Brittany was yet to appear and Santana suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Gathering up her courage, she started to walk up the stairs. But she haulted her steps when she heard music coming from the back of the house. She followed the sound and ended up infront of a large white door. She pressed her ear against it and smirked, hearing The Kooks pumping from the speakers.

She opened the door slightly and froze when she saw the blonde making swift and precise movements on the hard wood floor.

Brittany was yet to notice Santana, despite the large mirror which covered an entire wall. Santana stood in the door way, mesmorized by the blonde's movements and not at all eager to get her attention.

Suddenly Brittany perked her head up and made eye contact with the Latina. Santana's heart beat quickened, noticing the sparkle in Brittany's eye. The blonde turned on her heels and started to strut towards the girl.

Santana walked forward and stood only inches away from Brittany, as both girls studied eachother.

"I didn't recognize you without a dress on," Brittany said.

Santana giggled before envoloping the girl in a tight embrace. Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder and they stayed hugging like that for several minutes.

After finally breaking apart, Santana explained of the type of dancing that she would have to do for the ball. It was a mix of a waltz and a tango and she pleaded for Brittany to come up with something good as the Latina was desperate to impress her parents.

"I haven't chosen a song so I'll leave that to you," Santana said, removing her boots and placing them to one side.

Brittany skimmed through her ipod before finding the perfect song. She hit play and the room filled with sounds of _The Blowers Daughter _by _Damien Rice._

Santana stood in the centre of the room as Brittany approached her. The blonde tapped her chin with one of her fingers, deep in thought.

"What?" Santana asked curiously.

"This is all wrong," Brittany said. Before Santana could respond, the blonde reached up to the hair tie holding up Santana's beautiful brunette locks.

They fell elagantly to her shoulders and Brittany smirked. "Much better, now let's get to work."

After an hour of working on some steps of a short routine, Santana felt that was enough for today. Brittany agreed but before leaving she noticed a frown on the Latina's face.

"What?" Brittany asked curiously.

"I've never felt like this before. I just want to be with you and kiss you all the time. It scares me," The Latina explained, fiddling with her fingers.

Brittany approached the girl, tilting her chin up with her own fingers.

"Hey, don't be scared," The blonde whispered so sweetly.

Santana gulped before pushing Brittany back against the mirror. She then traced her fingers along the blonde's arms before holding them firmly above her head.

Santana pecked Brittany's nose lightly, causing the blonde to giggle. She then smirked and tilted her head down, pressing a soft kiss against Brittany's neck.

The blonde closed her eyes, satisfied with the tingling feeling she felt all through her body. It would occur when ever the girls were close, even in the same room.

"I want you," Brittany whispered, before biting her lip. She then reversed the rolls, so Santana's hands were pinned above her head. The Latina whimpered and then gave in.

Brittany leaned in slowly and brushed her lips lightly against the brunette's. She then stuck the tip of her tongue along Santana's full lips, teasing her.

"I want to see what's hiding under those shorts," Brittany spoke with a mischeivious smirk.

Santana obliged and loosened her grip from the blonde's. She then unzipped her shorts to reveal light pink lace underwear which made Brittany melt. The blonde's breathing picked up as she glided her finger along the waistband of the underwear, knowing she couldn't remove them, yet.

Santana licked her lips then grabbed Brittany's hand and shook her head.

"Not yet," She said teasing the girl.

Brittany sighed and allowed Santana to zip her shorts back up.

She then led her friend to the living room where they were to start on the academics.

"So what are you having trouble with?" The blonde asked, taking a seat next to Santana at the table.

"English mostly. I'm meant to write a 1000 word essay about the importance of belonging and I can't think of a damn thing!"

Brittany chuckled at how cute the Latina was when she was frustrated. But she knew exactly how to get Santana to write.

"Tell me about your life and what it was like not going to school," Brittany suggested, sparking the Latina's interest.

"It might take a while," Santana said, raising an eyebrow.

"I have time," Brittany replied shrugging.

"So basically I grew up in gold. My parents had a great business and worked hard for what they have now. The problem was as they became richer, I became more and more isolated. I didn't have to attend school, I didn't need to beg for what I wanted. It wasn't the normal life every other kid had. So I never belonged to a team at school or any activities in the real world. I was closed off, living the life of luxury."

"So talk about not belonging to a group. Since you never went to school and spent most of the time with your family, just explain how you always belonged more to them than you did with anyone else," Brittany explained as Santana listened intently.

"Well things have a changed a fair bit," Santana started, grabbing the blondes hand. "I belong with another person now."

Brittany tilted her head and grinned before leaning in. She captured the brunette's lips who eagerly kissed the blonde back.

Soon enough their tongues found eachothers and Brittany's hands explored Santana's thighs.

They broke free after several minutes and rested their foreheads together.

"You're really clever," Santana complimented earning a blush on Brittany's cheeks.

"So are you and you'll do great."

The door handle began to twist and the girls quickly sprung apart. They studied the table intensly as Brittany's parents walked through the door carrying a few bags of clothes.

"Hey guys," Brittany greeted them in an awkward tone.

"Hi girls," They replied in unison. "Get much work done?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"Actually yeah, Santana's a great ki-listener," The blonde stopped herself from mixing up her words and luckily her parents didn't catch it.

Santana did though and she was trying to hide her smirk.

"What are your plans for tonight?" The blonde whispered.

"I was actually going to invite you over for a sleepover," Brittany raised her eyebrows but the brunette quickly continued. "With Rachel and Quinn aswell."

The girls giggled before Brittany asked her parents if sleeping at Santana's was okay. The adults surprisingly grinned at the idea.

"Want to see my room?" Brittany smirked.

Santana just slapped the girl on the arm playfully before nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in two days,you guys deserve it! Review review review!<strong>


	11. Consequences

**A/N: If you want to see the picture that inspired me to write this, type in google: Brittana the rich girl and the pool girl and click on the second link :)**

**I received so many reviews on the last two chapters and i love you all for that! I'm seriously stunned I've reached over 100.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, enjoy!**

**p.s I told you there would be drama and here it is!**

* * *

><p>"Britt," Santana breathed as the blonde's tongue traced circles around her stomach.<p>

The girls were still fully clothed but the Latina allowed Brittany to lift her shirt up a little for a preview.

"You want me, admit it," Brittany whispered, meeting the girls red puffy lips again.

"I want you," Santana replied instantly, probing her tongue into Brittany's mouth.

Brittany let out a semi-loud moan as she continued to glide her fingers along the Latina's torso.

"Far out Brittany, I just wanna-" Santana's eyes opened in an instant and she stopped herself from finishing her sentence. Brittany felt the Latina tense and she pulled back to stare at her.

"Just wanna what?" The blonde replied, licking her lips.

"N-nothing," Santana sat up as her cheeks started turning a bright pink.

"You want me to do this..." Brittany trailed off, crawling down the girls body and licking just above Santana's underwear.

The Latina was so turned on in the moment she let out a whimper, leaving Brittany with the chance to go further. However she didn't want to over step her boundaries, so the blonde just leaned back up to Santana's lips and kissed them slowly.

"Whenever you're ready, I'm ready," Brittany explained with a smile.

Santana smiled back and brushed a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear.

"You are so amazing Brittany."

They cuddled in bed for another 10 minutes before realizing they still hadn't asked Quinn and Rachel if they wanted to sleep at the Latina's house. Breaking free of the blonde's mouth, Santana sat up in her bed and watched Brittany collapse on top of her.

There had been no disruptions since the girls dissapeared into Brittany's bedroom. It wasn't like the Pierce's expected their daughter to be making out with Santana, but they just knew never to enter Brittany's room without atleast knocking.

Brittany was happy their were no unwanted knocks because she could simply melt into Santana's embrace. They layed together for a while before Santana took out her phone and asked Brittany for her friends numbers.

"I realized I haven't even given you my number," Brittany spoke, quickly typing in her digits into the Latina's phone. She then dialled Rachel's number eagerly and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Where's your phone?" Santana asked.

Brittany pointed to the desk and Santana walked straight to it. She saved her number in the phone before leaning against the door, awaiting for comformation that the girls were going to come over.

"Okay, they're coming!" Brittany squealed.

Santana clapped her hands and raced Brittany downstairs to the door. They stood there for a solid five minutes, just staring deep into eachother eyes.

"I'll see you later," Brittany mumbled, suddenly growing shy from the brown eyes staring at her intensly.

"Okay," The Latina whispered, before enveloping Brittany in a tight hug. They kissed eachother on the cheek to play it safe incase Brittany's parents were secretly watching.

* * *

><p>As Brittany made her way to her room, she saw her phone buzz on the desk. Suspecting it was Santana, she eagerly picked it up and smirked at the text she received.<p>

_Wear something sexy tonight xo San_

She placed her phone down and quickly examined her wardrobe. She sighed and stepped back towards her phone. As she was about to send a text she received another one. This time it was from Sam, inviting her for a quick surf.

She eagerly accepted and completely forgot to reply to Santana's text. Grabbing her board and running out of the house she met Sam and Finn on the other side of the beach, that they hardly ever travelled too.

"Something special going on here boys?" Brittany asked curiously.

The boys nodded towards eachother before opening up a bag full of spray cans similar to the ones they used to deface Puck's house. Brittany smirked but thought about whether she should go along with the boys.

It was nearing 4:30 pm, so she had plenty of time until she had to be at Santana's place. With one final nod, the three of them dissapeared from the beach and set off to find another unfortunate house to deface.

* * *

><p>Santana was in the kitchen, considering what to cook for the girls tonight when the door bell rang. She thought Brittany might be early and eager to get their sweet lady kisses on before Rachel and Quinn show up. But to her diasspointment, she saw a larger more masculine shadow behind the glass door.<p>

"What do you want Puckerman?" She asked in an unwelcoming tone.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," He stated non chalantly.

"I'm fine, anything else?"

"Well I know I haven't been around lately and you're probably missing my cuddles," The Latina scoffed. "But someone spray painted my fence and I've been cleaning it off."

Santana couldn't hold back her laughter leaving the boy infront of her completely confused.

"That's a shame Puck, run along," She replied smugly, closing the door with a bang.

The boy huffed and straightened up his shoulders before heading down the street.

* * *

><p>Brittany, Sam and Finn drove around for a while trying to find an empty house. They didn't realize time was passing so quickly and they needed to get the job done if Brittany wanted to be at Santana's house by 6.<p>

"Why don't we just go back to that guys house we fucked up a couple days ago?" Sam suggested eagerly.

Finn nodded and looked over to Brittany who was deep in thought.

"Alright," She said finally. "Let's go get it done and get out of there."

They had travelled to the other side of town and drove around for hours, spraying mail boxes but still weren't completely satisfied.

Finally they ended up at Puck's place just after 6pm. Brittany knew Santana would get worried because she hadn't shown up yet. She also didn't have her phone with her to notify the girl of her lateness. Rachel and Quinn were probably already there, drinking fancy cocktails and having pillow fights.

"Wow, your house is amazing Santana," Quinn gushed, staring at the high rising ceiling.

"Yeah it really is something," Rachel agreed, holding tightly to her girlfriends hand.

"Thanks girls, drink?" The Latina asked, leading them towards the kitchen.

"Where's Brittany?" Quinn asked, having heard no word from her friend all day.

"She should be here soon," Santana spoke with cracks in her voice. She was starting to get extremely worried, but knew that Brittany wouldn't stand her up.

Brittany ended up at a familiar fence and began spraying it straight away. Sam and Finn were on the other side of the tall fence doing exactly the same. They didn't even hear footsteps nearing the front gate when a loud voice erupted their ears.

"Hey!" Puck growled.

"Shit," Brittany murmered. She tried to make a run for it but Puck grabbed her. Sam and Finn were about to pull the boy off her when they heard a police horn.

"What the hell?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows. Puck obviously called the police expecting another random attack.

"You three are coming down to the station," One police officer stated.

Puck loosened his grip on Brittany slightly and the girl instantly began running after getting a nod from her friends.

She sped down the street, turning into an alleyway. The screams of the police officers faded out as she continued to run her heart out back home. She didn't want to stop and hide incase they were following so she took an alternate route before ending up at her front door.

"Can you hear that?" Rachel asked the other girls who looked confused.

They all stayed silent before hearing police sirens near the house. The three girls instantly ran outside to see what was going on. They all haulted their steps in unison at the sight of Brittany being cuffed.

Santana knitted her eyebrows in confusion at what the hell was going on. Brittany then met her gaze and clenched her jaw. She hated seeing Santana see her like this. It was the last thing she wanted.

Growing up Brittany wasn't the most respectable kid. She got into trouble causing her parents to lose their trust in her. This wasn't the first time Brittany had been caught by the cops for doing something completely rebellious. But it was the first time she regretted doing some stupid, because the girl she loved had witnessed it all.

Brittany didn't lose eye contact with Santana as she was led into the vehicle. Santana then shook her head as tears began forming in her eyes. She turned and walked inside, slamming the door behind her. Although Santana had experimented in defacing Puck's property several nights ago, she didn't expect Brittany to think she was invincible and continue doing it knowing there were consquences.

Santana had no idea why she was upset. It was a mix of Brittany not replying to her text, getting caught by the cops and the fact after all of that Santana was still falling for this girl.

Brittany was trouble, Santana knew it. She didn't know how she could let herself get so caught up in the girls life without thinking of the consequences.

Running straight to her room and past her parents who looked on in absolute heart ache at seeing their daughter cry, Santana buried herself beneathe her blankets.

"What's going on girls?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"It's Brittany, she's going to the police station," Rachel mumbled. She squeezed Quinn's hand, both girls knowing what this could do to their friends future.

"She'll be okay," Quinn reassured her girlfriend, kissing her cheek.

Mr and Mrs. Pierce looked on at their daughter in dissapointment. Just as they were gaining faith in her again they instantly lost it. Brittany knew she might not be forgiven by her parents, but that wasn't anything new.

The only thing on her mind was if whether Santana would find it in her heart to look at her in the same way again.


	12. You don't belong here

"Tell me again Miss. Pierce. It was just Mr. Evans, Mr. Hudson and yourself who defaced the Puckermans property?"

"Yes," The blonde replied bluntly. She was slumped over on a chair with her hands lazily hanging off the arm rests. Her expression never changed, mainly because she didn't care about anything other than the Latina she desperately needed to explain things too.

"This has happened before," The man said as more of a statement than a question.

Brittany replied with a shrugged leaving the officer to sigh and rub his head in frustration.

"That's all we need, you'll be called tomorrow when we reach a decision on your punishment. For now," The officer glanced at Brittany's parents. "I suggest a good grounding will do."

The adults nodded before Brittany hopped out of the chair and quickly exited the police station. The car ride home was silent and it almost hurt. It hurts Brittany that the only opinion that matters is Santana's. She wished she had the type of relationship with her parents where if she did something wrong she would hate them being disappointed in her.

It was nearing 9:30 and Brittany assumed her parents would send her straight to her room. Instead the adults told her to leave the house for a while to think about what she's done.

"Your father and I need to discuss this further, just go take a walk or something," Mrs. Pierce ordered. Brittany rolled her eyes knowing damn well her parents just didn't want to deal with her. So she took this as an oppotunity to visit Santana in hopes she could explain.

She took a risk and knocked on the front door. Her hopes were shattered as Mrs. Lopez answered with a frown.

"You aren't allowed here Brittany, Mr. Lopez is still considering if you work for us still. But no one wants a criminal in their house now do they?" The woman hissed.

Brittany found the concrete floor entirely interesting at that moment. Finally chancing a glance up at the woman she saw the door being slammed into her face.

Unbeknownst to Mrs. Lopez, Santana was staying quiet on the stairs as she listened to her mother speak so fouly towards Brittany. The girl she thought she knew.

As her mother dissapeared into the living room, Santana crept downstairs and slowly opened the front door. Brittany was walking down the street but the words she spoke caused the blonde to haulter.

"What is wrong with you?"

Brittany turned, tears threatening to fall from her eyes at any moment. Now with the Latina in front of her, she found it agonizingly hard to form a sentence.

Santana made her way closer to Brittany, closing the aching distance between them. But she didn't want to feel Brittany's breath against her skin, because she knew she'd be too tempted.

"I...don't know," Brittany muttered honestly. The blonde had no idea about anything in her life except for one single fact.

"Tell me you love me," Brittany asked seriously, instantly causing Santana to scowl.

"Love has to be earnt Brittany!" Santana informed the girl, now growing impatient.

"Bullshit," Brittany cursed. "From the first moment I saw you up on that balcony, I knew. I know you knew aswell."

"We're not doing this," Santana dejected, walking back towards the door.

"Doing what? Because I don't see anybody other than myself putting their fucking heart on the line."

A sudden rush of guilt came over Santana. She knew it had been too soon for her to be getting involved with the blonde. It was dangerous but Santana listened to her heart which was belting out Brittany's name. She needed to see if what she felt was real.

And when she saw the blonde look up at her the first day, when Brittany tucked that hair behind her ear, when she kissed Brittany, when Brittany turned around. That was it. Santana knew all along that from the moment they locked eyes, she fell in love with Brittany.

"We're j-just friends," Santana murmered.

"No," Brittany replied almost instantly. "Don't you dare pull that shit on me. Just friends? I'm standing 3 feet away from you and I can feel the sexual tension between us so clearly. As clear as fucking day. Everything I've said to you, every kiss I've given you, I've meant it all. My heart beats out of my chest for you Santana."

Santana wiped at her cheeks as she felt tears flowing freely down them. She didn't want to cry, especially over someone she loves.

"I just n-need time," Santana finally stuttered out. Brittany sighed and chewed on her bottom lip. She was tired of arguing and bearing her soul. She just needed rest and needed Santana to hopefully forgive her soon.

After agreeing, Brittany nodded towards Santana before turning to walk home.

Santana ran upstairs, slamming the door to her bedroom. She was pacing up and down trying to think of a reason for her to chase after Brittany. The only reason she could think of is because she loves her. But is love enough?

The Latina turned to face the mirror, as she looked at the reflection she noticed a glimmer in the corner of her eye. She turned and picked up the wishing purse that she had neglected for the pass few weeks.

Opening the note, Santana's eyes went wide. The note had Brittany's hand writing on it.

_'I wish for a long and happy life with Santana Lopez.'_

* * *

><p>Santana felt the days drag on and the skies turn darker without Brittany. The Lopez's had hired a new pool boy, Kurt. He wasn't as enjoyable to watch when cleaning a pool but Santana was thankful the boy didn't seem to get in trouble at all.<p>

Santana found herself going outside less, knowing the chance of seeing Brittany by the pool was hopeless. Even looking beyond her backyard towards the beach, there was no sign of the blonde.

Will had finally returned to the Lopez mansion as Santana's permanent tutor. After the one lesson Santana had with Brittany she couldn't help but get excited for more. But with everything going on she felt like a part of her was compeletely broken. She wasn't interested in tutoring with Will as much as she was with Brittany.

She actually cursed and despised her pool, knowing Brittany hadn't touched the water in days.

With the town ball approaching soon, Will was working over time to teach Santana the dance moves. Her parents didn't want her dancing alone while other girls had partners, so they came to the conclusion that Puck would be best suited, despite being a complete douche bag.

"You're doing it wrong!" Santana hissed, grabbing the leaf net out of Kurt's hands. She then felt her knees give way and tears form under her eyes.

Hitting the ground, Santana began sobbing. Never had she been so open with her emotions, especially infront of someone she hardly knew. Brittany was, is, the only exception.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Lopez. What's the matter?" Kurt stuttered, lifting the girl to her feet.

Santana rubbed away the tears that continued to fall. Her eyes hurt because crying is all Santana found herself doing. Before she went to sleep, in the morning, after dinner.

Crying became apart of the Latina's daily routine when Brittany left.

Before Santana could answer, Mr. Lopez strutted outside. Noticing his daughter's puffy red eyes, he signalled for Kurt to leave.

He then sat Santana down on a deck chair and wrapped his arms around her.

"You've done nothing but cry since Brittany left," He stated.

"I know, dad please do-"

"Honey, don't worry. Your mother doesn't know a thing. However I figured it out a while ago. It wasn't that hard to realize. One day you hate eachother, the next day you're best friends. I was disappointed at first, as I always wanted you growing up to find your prince charming. But you found even better, a princess charming you truly love. And that's fine with me," He held her close, so she knew that he accepted his daughter no matter what.

Santana began crying tears of happiness. Her father's words reassured her that the decision she was battling with to contact Brittany again was finally made up.

But as Santana hovered over her phone, she realized she still had her mother to cross. Before she could contact Brittany again, she had to be honest with her own mother and if she didn't accept her, then Santana only hoped her dad could try and convince the woman.

* * *

><p>Brittany lay on her bed facing the ceiling. She contemplated texting Santana, but knew the girl wanted space. She even thought about asking Finn and Sam if they wanted to hang out but knew that could only lead to more trouble.<p>

Besides, her parents had grounded her she had been charged for damage on the Puckerman's property and was set to start community service on the last week of summer break.

The blonde remembered Santana mentioning the annual town ball where all the 'rich folks' attend. Brittany promised Santana she'd show up. If not as her date then as a friend. But Brittany was determined and she fell asleep that night eager to dance the night away with her girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again thank you so very much for the reviews, i literally grin like a little girl at christmas while reading all of them. **

**Brittana will be back next chapter(not fully, but close to it) and there will be a little faberry for all you Quinn and Rachel loversss wooooooo!**


	13. You always bring me back

**A/N: I cannot fathom all of your awesomeness. This is my most popular fic by a mile and I'm so happy that you all are giving me such amazing feedback :D I won't let all the Brittana fans down! And the latest glee episode just made me cry tears of happiness and I felt like updating yay, keep up the reviews they really do keep me updating fast!**

* * *

><p>"We didn't raise you like this!" Mr. Pierce yelled, slamming his fists against the dinner table.<p>

They had been arguing for what seemed like forever. Neither Brittany nor her parents backing down. Her mother however stayed a little more silent than her father. The man was the angriest Brittany had ever seen him

The veigns on his neck bulging, the colour in his face changing to bright red.

"You hardly payed attention to me! Money means more to you than-"

"Don't say it Brittany. We've heard you say it plenty of times before and it's untrue," Mrs. Pierce interrupting pointing a finger at her daughter.

"It's true though. You hardly even realize that I exist. All that matters to you is your money, your jobs and keeping the house clean. You don't even notice how much it hurts me to see my own parents pay more attention to their bank account than to their own daughter!"

Brittany was breathing heavily now, trying hold back her tears. She wasn't one to cry infront of her parents. Only in the solitude of her room where the wind and birds could hear her quiet sobs.

"Do not talk to us like that, we're your parents!"

"Then start acting like real parents," Brittany hissed. She turned around, frantically wiping at her cheeks to notice that no tears had fallen. It confused her, maybe she was just really tired and her eyes were hurting. She only thought tears had been falling because that's all she could feel these days.

"Get out, don't come back until you've thought about everything you've put us through!" Mr. Pierce ordered, opening the door.

Brittany hurried out the door and down the street. She wanted to get away from everything and everyone in this town. She wished she had never taken that job as a pool girl. She would've never met Santana and this feeling in her heart wouldn't be there.

But then if she hadn't met Santana would Brittany even have a reason to wake up in the morning?

* * *

><p>She rushed towards Quinn's house, just wanting to relax at the sound of her best friends reassuring words.<p>

As she knocked on the door frantically, there was no sound from inside. She then opened the front door, letting herself inside. She ran upstairs towards Quinn's room hoping that girl would be there to console her.

She pushed the door opened wide to reveal Quinn and Rachel in a very compromising position. The girls were startled out of their heated make out session and quickly tried to find their clothes which were scattered on the floor.

"Shit," Brittany cursed.

"B-Britt, crap, what are you doing here?" Quinn's face resembled a tomato but Rachel was just chuckling under the blankets.

"U-um, don't worry about it." That's when Brittany's expression finally changed to a smirk. She had been thinking about her relationship with Santana so much she had forgotten about the blossoming one between her friends.

The girls stared awkwardly at eachother before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Brittany joined in and leapt onto her friends bed. She gave a quick kiss to both of them on the cheek, before heading out the door and finding somewhere else to go while she had the freedom from her parents.

* * *

><p>She ended up at the mall an hour later and studied the shops intently. She didn't have any money on her but that hadn't stopped the girl before. She eyed a few dresses before finally realizing that she was being completely immature.<p>

Brittany didn't want that life anymore. She wanted to prove to her parents that she was grown up enough to right from wrong. Her old life being the wrong, Santana being the right.

The food court was full of kids running from their mothers and couples feeding eachother french fries. Brittany felt ill from watching all of their lovey doveyness and realized she never got the chance to take Santana out on a real date.

Brittany was so deep in thought she didn't realize a boy had just hit her table with the tray he was carrying.

"Oh I'm so sorry," He apologized causing Brittany to look up.

"Oh no worries, I should've been paying more attention so I could've somehow...stopped you from hitting my table," Brittany trailed off realizing she was making no sense.

The boy just grinned at her and took a seat opposite.

"I'm Kurt," He greeted.

"Brittany, nice to meet you."

"Wait...Brittany, that name sounds so familiar. I think my boss says it alot in her sleep."

"Is your boss a pubestant teenage boy?"

The boy chuckled before answering, "No, Santana Lopez, she's a wealthy tart who seems to dislike me very much."

Brittany swallowed hard at the name she hadn't heard for a long time. With her growing silence, Kurt went on to explain how he's Santana's new pool boy. Brittany found herself laughing at the way the boy described Santana, often referring to her as Satan or the devil in a red dress.

Brittany thought back to the day she first met the Latina, Santana was in that beautiful long red gown and she seemed so lonely. Then in a week Brittany found herself able to break the girl apart and really get to know her. The person she found she instantly fell inlove with.

"So she basically either cries or yells at me. Other than that your name comes up in almost every conversation with the maid Hollie."

Brittany smiles, remembering how good Hollie was to her and Santana. The blonde wished everyone was as accepting as Hollie, especially her parents. But that was unlikely so the blonde just sighed and sat back in her seat.

"Santana's definitely-"

"Kurt," A voice yelled from across the food court. Brittany recognised the husky tone in the girls voice and didnt have the guts to turn around.

"Speak of the devil," Kurt says, stanind up and waving goodbye to Brittany.

The blonde just smiles and sits glued to her seat.

"Who were you talking to?" Santana asks, unamused.

"Just an old friend," Kurt replies simply as he follows Santana into another dress shop.

Santana takes one look back at the blonde girl sitting alone. She could recognize those blonde locks anywhere, she missed the girl they belonged too terribly.

Brittany finally stands and makes her way into various stores before huffing and giving up.

Just as she's about to enter one final store, her heart stops. Santana is there with Kurt, who seems to be giving her fasion advice and her mother whose picking out the ugliest gowns. Most likely a choosing a dress to wear to the town ball, Brittany thinks.

Brittany contemplated walking out before she decided to carefully weave through the racks of clothes so Mrs. Lopez can't see her.

Thankfully the woman was muttering something in Spanish which probably meant 'I'll be back' or something along those lines, because she was walking out of the store with Kurt following. Santana then headed for the change rooms and Brittany thought that this was her chance to prove that she has changed for good.

Pulling back the curtain, she instantly regretted it. Santana was bending over, pulling off her jeans as she tried to get the dress off it's coat hanger.

"Need help?" The blonde asked confidently.

Santana's head shot up. She knew that sweet voice.

"Britt," Santana's voice was a higher pitch than normal, causing the blonde to smirk.

Brittany then entered the small dressing room, closing the curtain behind her.

"Don't worry I won't try anything. I just saw you in here and thought I'd say hey," Brittany responded simply.

Santana couldn't help but smile. She admitted to herself that she missed the blonde immensly but was yet to call or text her.

"How've you been?" She tried to start a conversation as Brittany guided the dress over the brunette's shoulders.

"Shit," Brittany replied bluntly. Santana sighed before checking herself out in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Brittany added earning a shy smile from the Latina.

She then slid down the wall and sat with her legs bent. Santana looked down at the girl with raised eyebrows before rolling her eyes and sitting opposite the girl.

Santana knew Brittany didn't plan on leaving anytime soon but the Latina wasn't complaining. It had been a week since they last spoke and even though it wasn't that long, the girls still felt completely isolated from one another. As if they lived in opposite sides of the world.

But that's just what they were, from opposite sides. Santana being extrodinarily wealthy and higher class. Brittany being lower class but with the help of her parents jobs', managed to buy a house right near the girl she'd end up falling in love with.

"I've missed you," Santana admitted as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Do you still need time?"

Santana breathed out a little laugh before locking eyes with Brittany.

"You really let me down Brittany," Santana began.

Brittany silently cursed to herself. She hated that the one person she cared for was disappointed in her.

"But I think it's my mother that needs time. I think I'm okay with seeing you again to be honest. But my family comes first and I'm not sure how my mom's going to deal with...us," Santana explained.

Brittany's expression soon beamed at the brunette's words. Her face lit up as if a spot light had caught it. Her eyes sparkled as though they had been filled with a thousand diamonds.

"We can only hope," The blonde replied with a wide grin.

"Santana!" The voice brought the girls out of their tender chat and they shot up like a rocket.

Santana began giggling as she saw the fear on Brittany's face. It was adorable at the fact Brittany was actually afraid of Mrs. Lopez.

"Are you done yet?" The woman whispered against the fabric curtain.

"N-not yet mom!" Santana spluttered out, putting a finger to Brittany's lips.

They tried so hard to stifle their growing laughter but Santana managed to pull Brittany against her and cup a hand over her mouth. The blonde's eyes bore into Santana's intensly as the brunette tried her best to avoid eye contact.

She then locked eyes with Brittany and lowered her hand slowly. Grazing her fingers over the taller girl's lips, Santana felt that familiar spark she used to feel whenever they touched.

Brittany's eyes then fell to the Latina's neck. There was a small hickey-like bruise in shades of purple and red.

"Santana," Brittany breathed. "Is that the hickey I gave you when we were in my bedroom?"

Santana's cheeks changed to a bright red and she couldn't help but purse her lips.

"Dammit I thought I hid that," Santana said trying to bend her neck down to see the bruise.

She felt instantly shy at that moment not able to hide the fact she loved having marks left by Brittany all over her.

Brittany raised her hand, raking the tips of her fingers along the bruise. She then leaned down and captured the bruise against her lips. It was a gentle kiss, just enough to make Santana close her eyes and tilt her head back in erousal.

The Latina then let out a dissapointed grumble when Brittany stepped back. She also realized that the blonde didn't take advantage of the situation. She respected Santana isn't ready yet, or is she?

_Brittany's no good for me, Brittany's no good for me, Brittany's no- Fuck it._

Santana mentally slapped herself from those negative thoughts and realize that Brittany is actually perfect for her.

She's hopelessly inlove with Brittany, but knows that her mother needs to be informed before anything can go further.

The love bite on her neck left Brittany absolutely ecstatic. She loved leaving her marks on Santana, the love of her life.

"We have to go now Santana, just choose the dress you have and let's go!" Mrs. Lopez yelled irritated at the fact her daughter had been in the dressing room for atleast 20 minutes.

"The witch calls," Santana whispered, earning a slight chuckle from Brittany.

"Have fun tomorrow night," Brittany whispered, showing a hint of sadness in her voice as she realized she wouldn't be allowed to be the Latina's date.

Santana then raised her hand, brushing it softly against Brittany's cheek. The girls smiled sincerely at eachother before the blonde turned, allowing Santana to get changed.

She then left the blonde in the dressing room after discreatly rushing out to pay for the dress.

_I have to go to that dance. I have to get her for good. I have to convince Mrs. Lopez. I have to prove to everyone I'm not just a fuck up. _

Those lines played in Brittany's head as she returned home, apologizing her parents. They nodded in acknowledgement before the blonde quickly ran upstairs to allow sleep to take over.

As she turned over to face the empty space in her bed, she knew Santana was meant to be there staring back at her with a glimmer of hope and love in her eyes. It was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now for Brittany to get her girl ;)**


	14. I'm in love with your daughter

Santana stood infront of the mirror for 20 minutes, eyeing herself up and down. She wondered how she had changed from ignorant rich girl, to an accepting easy going girl in the space of 3 weeks.

It did only take her the first glance for her to feel a connection between her and Brittany. The blonde was spot on about everything she said Santana was feeling. After their first kiss it only confirmed her feelings for Brittany.

It was becoming ridiculous that she hadn't told her mom about Brittany's special place in her life. She didn't know why she was so hesitant. She heard her parents talking so happily about her mother's sister marrying a woman. It should be easy. But at the back of her mind something told her that Mrs. Lopez would break if she couldn't have grandchildren; the natural way.

But the feeling Santana felt was natural. She grew up know right from wrong. What was right were everyones equal rights and Santana knew from a young age love, from any gender, is what she wanted to find. However she couldn't experience anything or find herself until she met Brittany.

Right then she knew what love meant. She knew that possibly being gay wasn't something to be afraid of. She needed to embrace it and if her mother wasn't accepting of that then Santana would leave and hope to give her mother space to reconsider.

But nothing was ever that simple. As she stared in the mirror she pictured herself in a long white wedding dress. Flowers in hand, a diamond ring on her finger and Brittany by her side. It was picture perfect and that's what Santana imagined her future to be like.

When the thought of Puck picking her up tonight and taking her to the town ball crossed her mind, she couldn't help but scrunch her face in disgust. She didn't want to have any regrets in her life, but letting him touch her and kiss her was one of them. She wished Brittany was first person that kissed her, the first person to see her completely bare from head to toe.

But the past is the past, and Santana knows she needs to get over that. So she forces a smile on her face, hurries downstairs and out of the front door.

She walks along the sand until seeing a familiar face. As she approaches the girl she has no idea what to say, should she ask how Brittany is or just keep quiet?

"Hey Quinn."

"Santana! Hi, how are you?" Quinn replies with a grin.

"Not too bad, yourself?"

"I'm great. Have you spoken to Brittany since...?" Quinn trails off as Santana nods with a smile. "So you two are okay?"

"Yeah I think so. I miss her alot but I just need to sought some stuff out at home before I can see her again."

"Yeah she definitely does too. Her parents are finally letting her out of the house to compete in a surfing competition tomorrow. You should come," Quinn finishes with a smirk.

Santana stares down at the sand for moment before nodding lightly.

"I'll think about it." With that she waves goodbye and continues toward the ocean.

She hadn't touched water, apart from in her pool, since she almost drowned as a kid. Scraping her toes against the edge of the foamy water, Santana closes her eyes. She wishes Brittany were there to hold her hand and tell her it's okay to go in. She even wouldn't mind if the blonde forced her in by carrying her.

With her eyes still tightly shut, Santana feels a hand on her shoulder. Then before she can consent what's happening, she's being carried into the water and thrown in. Santana's vision is finally clear under the water. Through all of the small bubbles she sees piercing blue eyes staring at her. When she reaches out to touch Brittany, a wave crashes above her and she's sent back to shore.

"Santana, honey?" A voice called.

Brittany wasn't there. Santana was alone and needed to get ready for the town ball. Her parents expected so much out of her, but they were subtle about.

She was drenched with sand covering her legs and arms. A figure appeared over her, frantically calling her name to make sure she was still breathing.

Opening her eyes, she saw a tall blonde above her. She smiled because the sun covered half of the woman's body that was identical to Brittany's.

"Hi Santana," Mrs. Pierce spoke with a faint smile playing on her lips. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so, what happened?" Santana asked politely.

"Well you were on the shore one minute then jumped into the ocean the next. You're still fully clothed sweetheart, what were you thinking?"

"I'm okay," Santana replied, showing a hint of sadness in her voice.

Mrs. Pierce picked up on it and gestured for her to sit down on a nearby bench.

"You haven't been over in a while, is it because of the whole police thing?" Susan asked, waving her hands around for emphasis.

"To be honest, yeah. I just didn't know Brittany was like that. I'm not saying she's a bad person because she's amazing and talented and a really great friend," Santana paused thinking of that word.

_Friend. _

It wasn't what she wanted to call Brittany. Girlfriend was the correct word but she had so much to sought out before taking that step.

"You're interested in my daughter," Susan stated.

Santana was a little shaken by the question but just ducked her head and nodded.

Susan palmed the girls shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"She's very interested in you too. I've only seen you girls together once but It was clear how well you two fit together."

Santana looked up at the woman and shyly grinned. She wondered why her and Brittany didn't have a loving relationship. This woman was clearly nice but Santana couldn't help but wonder if it was a mask to hide her true feelings. A similar mask to the one her mother would wear the first time she met Brittany.

"I've made mistakes Santana," Susan continued as the brunette stayed quiet. "Brittany's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I've been neglecting her for so long. I focus more time on work because I just don't want to disappoint her. I don't want to end up broke and not be able to provide for her. It's just hard being a mother," She sighed.

"Brittany really needs to see this side of you. She really loves you and just wants some attention. I wouldn't say I have the right to tell you this, but spend time with her. I hear you're letting her enter a surf competitiong tomorrow. You should go and support her with Mr. Pierce. Then maybe you can see her dance at the bar. I'm sure she'd love that," Santana replied, taking a huge breath afterwards in fear of the woman's reply.

"My daughter's a lucky girl to have you," Susan replied with a cheeky smirk. She then stood up and said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Then without an answer, the woman walked back down the pathway towards her house.

Santana loved the fact Susan assumed that the Latina would attend Brittany's surfing competition. She thought about it for a moment before nodding to herself. Everything was going to be great tonight and tomorrow she would see Brittany.

First, she had to return home and tell her mother everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry there was no Brittana interaction, apart from that little fantasy thing Santana had, but I like when you get to know the parents. And I couldn't have Mrs. Pierce being a bitch because Mrs. Lopez has that down, so now you know her a little better:) **

**Next chapter is going to be gooddd, review :D**


	15. Slow dancing in a burning room

**A/N: Finally we get to the town ball! Some angst in this chapter, just a warning! But enjoy it and review because I'm so so so so so happy with every review I've gotten, hence why I update every day ! :D**

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Santana entered her home trying to push all of her negative energy aside with the intention of telling her mom about the past few weeks that had changed her life.<p>

"Out here sweetie," Mrs. Lopez replied.

Santana turned left and slid the door open to walk outside. She had to stop and catch her breath and what her mother was wearing. She looked beautiful. An older version of Santana in a similar red dress to what the brunette owned.

"You look amazing mom," Santana breathed.

Mrs. Lopez tilted her head and grinned. "Thank you darling, come and sit."

She gestured for the two deck chair and Santana sat down comfortable. Mrs. Lopez struggled with her dress a little because it was so full at the bottom but her ass eventually found the seat.

"I saw Mrs. Pierce before, Brittany's mom. You should meet her, you'd get along." Santana noticed the disgusted smile plastered on her mother's face but rolled her eyes.

"Maybe," Mrs. Lopez replied.

"Look ma, I know that you aren't fond of the 'lower class' but Brittany isn't a bad person. When I first met her I thought we would never in a million years find anything in common. But we did find one thing in common. We're friends now and we always will be because she's the first person I felt really comfortable around. And you know how hard it is for me to open up to people," Santana explained waiting for her mother to agree.

Mrs. Lopez nodded and smiled genuinly this time towards Santana. The brunette smiled back and clasped her hands over her mother's. She stared deep into those big brown eyes that she always saw staring back at her in the mirror.

This was it. She was about to tell her mother she was inlove with a girl. A girl of the lower class. A girl who got in trouble and could hardly support herself. A beautiful girl.

"Recently, Brittany and I became alot closer. But before I say anything more I just wanted to ask how you found out about Aunt Penelope?" Santana sighed in relief when her mother seemed to just shrug at the question.

"She just came out and told me over the phone, no big deal. Because accepting people is more important than shutting people out. Gay people are no different to you and I Santana. I may seem like a heartless witch sometimes but when it comes to homosexuality and my sister, I support them both fully."

"That's amazing mom," Santana then took a deep breath.

"It is what it is, but tell me what the one thing is you could find in common with a girl like Brittany?" The woman scoffed and Santana suddenly felt an awful pain in her chest.

She couldn't shy away from this, it was now or never.

"Love," She replied, shutting her eyes.

Silence took over the two women as they sat under the setting sun. Mrs. Lopez cleared her throat as her smile disappeared in slow motion. She untangled her fingers from Santana and stood up.

"Why? Why Brittany?" She stood in the door way gripping on the handle with so much force.

Santana felt tears prick at her eyes. They weren't out of sadness, but fear. She had just admitted to something she felt so strongly about for the first time in her life. She noticed how quickly her mother went from being relaxed to tensing up at the mention of Brittany.

"I honestly don't know."

"You've got a lot of growing up to do Santana. Whether you're gay or not I love you," Mrs. Lopez spoke the most sincere words in such a harsh tone. "But...Brittany?" She scoffed and walked back inside.

She had no idea what her mother was going to do about it. She said she supported gay rights yet she seemed so cold towards Santana when she mentioned who she loved.

"Mom, wait!" Santana yelled, catching her mother in the kitchen. "This isn't about me being gay, it's about Brittany. You have to get over that someone like her might make me happy, you need to be real for once. I'm finally telling you how I feel and you have to accept it."

Santana gave a stern look towards her mother. The woman edged her hand towards her forehead and rubbed. She looked down at her fingers which had smudges of foundation on the tips.

_I need to take off this mask, _Mrs. Lopez thought.

"I'm going to think of this as something you'll get over in time. You'll find a nice rich girl who can actually support you and finally be happy."

"I am happy," Santana murmered.

"Puck will be here soon," Mrs. Lopez spoke softly, tears pricking at her eyes.

Santana bit her lip, trying to hold back her own tears. Her mother was blatantly ignoring her while she poured her heart out for the first time. She wasn't expecting a celebration but this was 10 times worse than she thought.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed and Puck was due to arrive at any moment.<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Lopez stood in the living room looking dignified and elegant like they always did when they attended these types of social events.

Santana finished up on her make up and took one long stare at herself in the mirror before breathing out a laugh. She was sporting a white, figure hugging strapless dress which made her boobs look twice the size they were.

She new her parents would comment on her footwear but she felt good about wearing a pair of converse. Brittany rocked the look so why couldn't she?

Smiling at her choice of footwear, Santana skipped downstairs to be met with weird looks by her parents.

"What are those?" Mrs. Lopez ask, frowning towards the shoes.

"Honey, it's okay, noone will even notice at the party," Mr. Lopez reassured the woman and gave Santana a wink. The brunette smiled and stood by her parents when the door bell rang.

Puck stood in the door way with a charming smile that would melt any parents heart. But when the parents know you've been fucking around with their staff then the charm tends to fail.

"Come in Puck," Mr. Lopez said reluctantly allowing the boy to strut past him. He glared at the back of Pucks poorly shaved head. The strip down the middle made him look like a horse, Mr. Lopez thought. He chuckled to himself and recieved weird glares from both ladies.

"Hey you," Puck said with a grin. He kissed Santana's cheek and stuck his arm out.

The Latina just plastered on a fake smile which faultered instantly as she brushed past him towards the car outside.

* * *

><p>The drive to the ball was silent. It only took 10 minutes to get there but it seemed like forever to Santana. She just wanted it to be tomorrow already so she could see Brittany surf the waves.<p>

Once again Puck tried to latch Santana's hand onto his arm but the Latina walked beside her dad without paying attention to the boy.

Puck just cleared his throat and popped his collar trying to reclaim the last bit of his man hood. He really messed up with Santana, but he couldn't help but know he deserved the way she was treating him.

Gaining back his confidence and hoping the night would end soon, he strutted into the ball and studied the room. There were gorgeous women everywhere and if Santana wasn't going to pay him any attention he could only do what he does best.

Mr. and Mrs. Lopez were chatting idly with other adults while Santana sat on a seat in the corner, rocking her legs back and forth. When someone would walk by she'd politely smile before that bored expression returned to her face.

She'd been distant with her mother the whole night and wasn't entirely sure if she should approach her again at home.

She wanted Brittany to be there so she could invite her to a 'real party'. Then they'd dissapear and end up in Santana's room. The tension would be too much and they'd end off the night by making sweet love.

Santana found herself growing hot at the thought of kissing Brittany again. She missed those lips and that skin that felt like the soft sand on the beach. She could lye in Brittany's arms forever and never want to leave.

Then she realized Brittany had seen so much of her, but she had seen so little of Brittany. Santana rushed to the bathroom, splashing water on her face as soon as she got to the sink.

Thankfully none of her make up had smudged but that was the least of her worries. Every memory with Brittany started flooding through her mind like a never ending waterfall.

Their first kiss. Their first dance. Their first touch. All that was left was their actual first ti-

"Santana!" Mrs. Lopez stuck her head in the bathroom and studied her daughter. "You've got to dance now."

Santana sighed before following her mother outside again. The crowd had dispersed to their seats. There were a few other couples that Mr. Schue had been teaching but Santana stood on the floor alone. No sign of Puck, no sign of a partner.

Only slight awkward glances from the adults who whispered immaturely and snickered. Mrs. Lopez shot the ladies a glare which instantly made them retreat. Santana felt so proud.

Just as Santana was about to run for the hills she heard her voice behind called.

Turning around on her heels, Santana couldn't help but grin sheepishly at the beautiful blonde infront of her.

Not daring to see what expression her mother was sporting, Santana kept her gaze fixed on Brittany who had her head tilted to one side, with adoration in her eyes. The pupils in her eyes were seemed miniscule, emphasizing the chromatic blue encircling them.

"Excuse me Miss," Brittany said stretching her arm out for Santana to take.

The Latina took Brittany's hand and the whole room was silent. Neither girl looked at anyone but eachother and when the music started, Santana and Brittany found themselves doing the routine that Brittany had made up.

The crowds whispers became muffled as their gaze locked firmly. Santana's chocolate brown orbs staring deeply into Brittany's sapphire ones.

_Slow Dancing In A Burning Room _by _John Mayer _echoed throughout the room which drowned out everyones voices completely.

Santana felt as though she was floating by the way Brittany was guiding her around the room. The other couples look at them as if they had committed a crime but the girls didn't take notice. It was only them and they owned it.

After a while the other couples huffed and walked off. Santana and Brittany however continued their routine which consisted or romantic dips and twirls and rough waist holding.

Brittany then brought Santana closer by the waist and her hot breath was tingling against the Latina's ear.

"You look beautiful, I love your shoes." The Latina giggled then spun before coming face to face with Brittany again.

"I'm so glad you came," Santana whispered. Brittany winked then suddenly felt a rough hand on her shoulder.

"Hey dyke, get the fuck away from my date." Puck was obviously drunk but that didn't excuse him from calling Brittany such a nasty word. Santana didn't seem to like it at all.

Santana slapped the boy, hard. He clutched his hand over his cheek and jolted towards her in a rage but Brittany stood inbetween them.

"Do not touch her," Brittany stated firmly.

"Shut your mouth, you're filth!" He turned to Santana and waved his arm in front of her. "And you're just a-"

"Oh shut up Puckerman, you've had sex with our entire staff." There were audible gasps from the guests and once again Puck edge toward Santana.

Meanwhile Mrs. Lopez stood across the room with her arms crossed thinking that her daughter deserved this humiliation. She was inlove with a girl who couldn't even support herself properly. They would never make it together. Mrs. Lopez was only thankful to have Brittany working for her so she didn't have to do any of the work herself.

Her life was fake, her smile was fake, but the woman simply didn't care.

Brittany's fist connected with the boys jaw before he could reply and she ended up tackling him to the ground. Because he was so drunk, his attempt to get the girl off him was sloppy.

Mr. Lopez and a few other men intervened and pulled Brittany off the boy.

"Brittany, I'm sorry but you weren't invited, you have to leave," Mr. Lopez stated.

"Yes, _Brittany,_ you don't belong here," Mrs. Lopez spat, raising her eyebrows.

Brittany's eyebrows were furrowed and her expression resembled a teenager walking in on their parents having sex.

Santana went to grab Brittany's hand but one of the security guards took her by the arm and led her outside.

There she stood in the middle of the hall. Eyes all on her, judging her. Santana felt completely naked and the amounts of people around weren't helping. She took one look at her mother and shook her head in dissapointment.

_You can be a supporter of gay rights but not of the girl your daughter wants to be with_, Santana thought.

She then ran towards the exit leaving everybody in the room to gossip about what just happened.

When she got outside, Santana was met with the ice cold air stinging her skin. She left her jacket inside but felt she had no time to get it. She didn't want to waste anymore time away from Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will make up for the drama/angst, i promise ;) **

The streets were deserted so Santana headed straight to Brittany's house. Walking there in heels was going to be definite challenge.


	16. Be my first

**A/N: UGH IM SORRY I WROTE AT THE END SHE WAS WALKING IN HEELS BECAUSE YES SHE WAS IN CONVERSE, HONEST MISTAKE IM SORRY! I was so caught up in what was happening in the chapter I fucked up the end but other than that, I LOVE EACH ONE OF YOU, I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBBEEEE AHHH. **

**GleekfanGlee: Thank you so much! I never thought of publishing this as an actual book, don't know whether I'll have time but I'm keeping it in mind.**

**Thank you to everyone who says they keep checking every 5 minutes to see if I've updated, I hate to keep my readers waiting so a day is long enough haha! **

**R&R you beautiful people and if you want my tumblr so you can talk to me or ask me questions about this fic its: na-ya :)**

* * *

><p>Santana knocks on the door hard. She's then met with a disgruntled looking Susan Pierce who rubs at her eyes and stares at the young girl in awe.<p>

"Santana, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Is Brittany here?" The Latina's panting but holds onto the doorframe to maintain slower breaths.

"No she isn't, but you can wait up in her room if you really need to-"

That's all the Latina needs to hear before bolting upstairs to the blonde's room and shutting the door. She paces up and down, mentally slapping herself for saying anything to her mom. Who was she kidding, Mrs. Lopez wasn't going to support her daughter's new found love. Santana wasn't even sure that her mother had a heart big enough to love more than herself.

The brunette sits on the edge of the bed, thinking hard about what to do. Whether to go back home and hide away in her room until Mrs. Lopez gets over her naivety.

But she doesn't want to wait or be away from her lover any longer.

* * *

><p>Brittany digs her foot in the sand, staring out at the ocean as if she's looking for answers from the waves. They crash and come together, crash and come together. They pretty much resemble her life.<p>

Finally deciding to head home, Brittany wipes the tears from her eyes and punches a wall. The sting on her knuckles isn't as bad as the 'we're just friends' line Santana told her several days ago. It isn't worse than the disgusted glares Mrs. Lopez always shooted her way.

She steadies her pace in no rush to return home. She then feels a vibration in her pocket indicating a new message. She fumbles to get her phone unlocked but when she finally does, her footsteps quicken.

_I'm at your house, please come home I need you. -San_

Suddenly Brittany finds herself running as fast as she can to reach her house. Once she finally makes it to the street she slows down and tries to catch her breath.

_I need you._

The words play in her mind over and over. Does Santana finally want to be with her or is there something she needs help with from a _friend._

Brittany opens the front door, runs upstairs until she's standing out the front of her room. This is it, she has no idea what Santana needs. Whether it's a relationship or simply just friendship Brittany can't find a way to turn around. She has to be there for Santana either way.

She notices all the lights are off, indicating her parents have gone to bed. Her bedroom light is off but she can see through the crack underneath the door that her room is lit up by her bedside lamp.

She finally inhales a much needed breath of air before opening the door.

The sight before her should be in a magazine or the wallpaper on her phone. Santana is standing by the window in nothing but lingerie. Brittany's frozen in the doorway but when she closes it, Santana hears the click and turns around.

Their eyes meet and the world is silent.

The only audible sound is Brittan'y gulp and Santana's light breathing.

"I-"

"Don't," Santana shakes her head, before walking towards Brittany and meeting her in the middle of the room. "Just kiss me."

I'ts clear the Latina has been crying because she's missed the few excess tears in danger of falling off her chin. Brittany reaches up and wipes them away before cupping the brunette's cheek. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't have too.

Brittany just leans forward, tilting her head slightly to capture Santana's lips fully.

The brunette responds almost immedietly as she wraps her hands around the blonde's neck. Their tongues collide perfectly in a smooth rhythm and Brittany even feels the brunette bite down on her bottom lip.

Brittany nips on Santana's top lip before licking the bottom one and moving down to her neck. She leaves her love bites wherever she can, causing the Latina to arch her back and close her eyes. The contact is too much for Santana and the tingling between her thighs increases.

"Bed," She whispers.

Brittany pulls back and stares at Santana for an okay. The Latina then leans up, kissing Brittany's forehead softly.

The blonde needs no more reassurance and even though they're about a meter and a half from the bed, Brittany picks Santana up and carries her over there.

After Santana is gently placed on the bed, Brittany stands beside it. She's about to take her shirt of when the Latina sits up and places her hands over Brittany's.

"I want too," She whispers.

The blonde swallows hard then allows the brunette to slow remove her shirt. Santana's ass leaves the bed for only a second to pull the shirt over Brittany's head, but she sits back down and gazes at the body before her.

The blonde takes Santana's hand then closes her eyes. Brittany guides Santana's hand through the crevace between her breasts and down her toned stomach.

She leans down and cups the Latina's flushed cheeks with both hands. They gently kiss for several slow seconds, before Santana lays back on the bed.

As Santana's bra is removed, Brittany looks down at the beauty before her. Santana' lace underwear might as well not be there. The blonde reaches down, gliding her fingers up Santana's thigh, stomach, breasts and finally her neck. She then hovers over the Latina before pressing her lips firmly to Santana's.

Santana leans back before opening her mouth and plunging her tongue into Brittany's mouth. The blonde responds by allowing her own tongue to enter the Latina's mouth in one swift motion.

"Take it off," Santana pleads, gripping at Brittany's skirt. The blonde immedietly cooperates, by standing back up and letting her skirt fall to her ankles. She then kicks the clothing away and undoes her bra.

Santana leans up to get a better view of Brittany's chest, but the blonde decides to crawl on the bed beside her. She then kneels behind Santana, wrapping both hands around her bare chest and stomach.

Santana gasps at the contact but leans into Brittany's chest further. Brittany's hand travels down between the Latina's thighs and is met with an amount of wetness she can't believe.

"Fuck," Brittany whispers, rubbing her fingers along Santana's fabric covered sex.

"Mmm," Santana moans out, biting her lips and gripping the bed sheets. "I'm wet for you Brittany."

There are two things that make Brittany weak. Santana and Dirty talk. So when Santana starts talking dirty the blonde feels herself melting further into the bed, unable to control her erousal.

The Latina changes her position so that she's on her knees, mirroring Brittany. The two are pushed together so much that they could be counted as one.

Brittany continues rubbing up and down Santana's underwear until she's had enough of the barrier between her fingers and the Latina's core.

She slides them down to her knees before Santana does the rest. The Latina then turns to face Brittany, in all her naked glory. She's so statuesque, Brittany thinks.

Brittany stands to remove her own underwear before Santana pushes her softly back onto the bed and straddles over her. Santana began grinding her hips, desperate to feel some more contact. Brittany was desperate to give her some. She bucks her hips and their heated cores meet, leaving both girls breathless.

"Don't ever stop," Brittany breathes.

Santana palms the girls breasts and arches her back. She massages them in a clockwise motion while Brittany has her hands covering her face, afraid she might scream.

Not being able to take another moment of Santana thrusting so gloriously against her, Brittany flips them.

She licks down the crevace between Santana's breasts and stops down at Santana's entrance. She smells the sweet eroma coming from inside Santana and she can't wait to taste it.

Brittany holds Santana's thighs firmly before leaning down and sliding her tongue along the brunette's slit. She reaches the clit and swirls her tongue in circles.

"Oh god Brittany, that feels so good," Santana says, whimpering between each word.

Brittany's whole mouth is now covering Santana's entrance, desperate to taste the girl. She decides to play with her clit a little more before entering one finger inside Santana.

The brunette lets out a moan and tugs on Brittany's hair, dipping the blonde's head further against her clit. Brittany rakes her free hand down Santana's stomach continuously. She then enters a second fingers inside Santana, feeling the girl's erousal building up.

She thrusts her fingers harder, wanting the girl to really feel her. Santana thrashes against the blankets and can barely keep her moaning under control.

"Britt I'm-" She stops as she feels Brittany's fingers being pulled out of her. Dissapointment flashes across the Latina's face but it's soon replaced with satisfaction, when Brittany rubs the Latina's clit with two of her wet fingers.

"Fuck!" Santana screams, before covering her mouth. Brittany allows the girl to ride out her orgasm before climbing back up Santana's body and kissing her lips delicately.

"That was..." Brittany trails off realizing Santana's chest is still rising and deflating fast.

"Perfect," Santana finishes, looking over at the blonde.

Brittany chuckles and opens her arms for the Latina to crawl into them. They rest their foreheads together and find it hard to get over what just happened. Brittany was Santana's first and it felt so damn good.

"I want to make you feel good, but I wouldn't know where to start," Santana says shyly.

"You'll know right away and it doesn't take much. Kissing you gets me off," Brittany jokes, placing a kiss on Santana's forehead.

"I'll be good I promise," Santana teases.

Brittany just smirks and loosens her grip on the brunette. "I'm going to take a quick shower," Brittany explains, taking a towel into the bathroom.

Santana nods and lays in bed still. She wonders how Brittany made her feel so good and is desperate to make the blonde feel 50 times better.

After 5 minutes Santana sits up and walks over to the bathroom door. She hovers there for a moment before creaking it open. The steam in the room causes the Latina to squint and wait a moment for it to disappear. When the path infront of her is clear, Santana takes a huge step forward then stops.

Brittany is against the wall with her eyes closed and one finger thrusting inside her. Santana doesn't want to look away. The sight of Brittany fingering herself is completely hot to the Latina. She can't help her next action as she opens the shower door and steps inside. Brittany at first is embarrased, but then Santana edges forward and grazes her finger along the blonde's slit.

"Let me," Santana whispers. Her hot breath hits Brittany like a knife in her throat.

"Santana," Brittany breathes, arching her back. Santana moves even loser to the blonde, one hand against the wall and the other working near Brittany's entrance.

Santana then enters with two fingers, hoping that it doesn't hurt Brittany. The whimper that escapes the blonde's lips edges Santana on further and she leans down, taking a hard nipple between her teeth.

"Far out," Brittany breathes, gripping hard on Santana's shoulders.

Brittany's surprised at how well the Latina is at getting her off when she was so content only minutes ago.

Santana meets Brittany's lips again but their breaths are too frantic to kiss properly. Their lips part and each breath hits eachothers with pleasure.

Santana thrusts harder now and moves her thumb to play with Brittany's clit. She gets into a steady rhythm when Brittany bites down on her shoulder and whimpers huskier than usual.

Santana removes her fingers and puts them to her lips. She catches Brittany's gaze then opens her mouth to taste the blonde. Brittany can feel another orgasm and she grabs Santana's shoulders, slamming her against the wall and attacking the girls lips. The water runs down their bodies for another 10 minutes before they switch off the tap and step out of the bathroom.

"I don't ever want to wake up without you," Santana whispers, when they're laying next to eachother in bed.

"Tell me you love me," Brittany replies.

Santana looks Brittany deep in the eyes before saying the words. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I've said it already but I LOVE YOU ALL. <strong>


	17. I'd ride your wave

**A/N: Thank you to everyone sticking with me through this story, you're all truly amazing! **

**I'm starting on the wedding chapter either tonight or tomorrow so hopefully I'll try and have that up asap.**

**R&R you wonderful unicorns!**

* * *

><p>The morning after would be a blurr. That's how Sam described it anyway. He never explained of the pounding feeling in your chest as you roll over to find another body next to you. He never mentioned that huge grin you'd exhibit when you remember what last night was about.<p>

He told you it was just another morning after sex. Just another girl you'll tell to leave before she even wakes up.

Brittany believed the boy until it actually happened. She rolled over to find brown hair sprawled over Santana's face. Wanting to see those full lips she attacked last night, Brittany gently brushed away each tress before smiling sheepishly to herself.

Her arm was wrapped around Santana's waist and their legs entwined.

Brittany felt the brunette stir beside her and she moved back a little, allowing the girl to stretch. Santana moaned as she flexed her arms high above her head. Brittany watched the girls muscles tense and then relax.

"Morning beautiful," Brittany whispered, when Santana came to face her.

The Latina grinned at the compliment and booped the blonde's nose. Brittany scrunched her face then nuzzled into Santana's neck.

"I don't want to face the day," Santana admitted, kissing the top of Brittany's head.

"I'm going to be right here," Brittany replied, leaning back so she could stare straight into the girls eyes.

"I guess I should get home, my parents are probably wondering where I got too," Santana said, eyeing her clothing that was scattered all over the floor.

"You could, or you could help me get ready for the surfing competition?" Brittany suggested with a cute pout. Santana rolled her eyes before climbing on top of the girl.

"You can't pout every time to get your way," Santana said.

"Yeah but I can do this," Brittany leaned up and sucked on Santana's bottom lip before trailing kisses down her neck.

A quiet moan elicited from Santana's lips before she reluctantly pulled back and gathered her clothes.

"Fine!" Santana squealed, throwing her hands up in submission.

After the girls got ready, they sat down for breakfast with Brittany's parents who eyed the girls curiously.

"You slept over?" Mr. Pierce asked, eyes fixed on Santana.

"Sorry, I know it was short notice bu-"

"Don't worry about it, you seem to keep Brittany smiling so that's all we ask for," Mrs. Pierce interjected.

Santana nodded in understanding before discreetly entwining her fingers with Brittany's. The blonde looked down at the gesture and silently cheered to herself. Everything was finally looking up for Brittany, but there was one barrier her and Santana had to face; Mrs. Lopez.

The girls finished eating before heading towards the front door. Brittany turned to face her parents who were whispering and smirking to eachother.

"You're coming to see me surf right?" Brittany asked.

Her parents nodded and smiled towards their daughter before continuing their conversation.

Brittany shook her head and chuckled, before leading Santana out to the beach.

* * *

><p>There were families of girls who entered and the judges were off in their little area looking bored out of their mind.<p>

"I'm nervous," Brittany admitted, earning a light scoff from Santana.

"I saw you naked yet you're nervous about me seeing you surf?"

Brittany giggled and tickled the girls waist. She then noticed a woman approaching them with a stirn look on her face. The girls smiles soon faded when Mrs. Lopez stood inches away from them, spitting venom from her glare.

"Santana, you're coming home," She ordered.

"No," Santana said simply.

"Santana," Her mother yelled back instantly. "I cannot handle you being like this. Before _Brittany _came along you were much more polite and well-"

"Before Brittany came along I wasn't myself. As soon as she came into my life I finally found who I was all along," Santana explained, cutting the woman off.

"Get used to it," Brittany interjected before stepping behind Santana.

Mrs. Lopez eyed her daughter up and down before shaking her head. "You remind me of myself when I was a teenager. So full of life, so curious to see the world. So curious about love," The woman then looked at Brittany and sighed. "I don't want to fight with you Santana. I would appreciate a formal meeting with Brittany's parents, and I suppose if you're happy like you say you are then I can't change your mind."

The woman was on the verge of tears and her words were stuck in Santana's mind. Afterall this she was giving Brittany a chance to prove herself. It wasn't a definite acception, but it was something.

Santana nodded in agreement and her mother walked back towards her home. Brittany hugged Santana from behind and the Latina reached her arm back to stroke Brittany's hair.

"Tell me you love me," Santana spoke.

"I love you, more than anything," Brittany replied honestly.

It was Brittany's turn to hit the water and Santana was sitting with Quinn and Rachel on a large pink picnic rug. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were standing a few metres in front of them, barking and cheering for their daughter.

They watched as Brittany ran out with confidence. The only reason for her confidence was that she knew when she finished battling the waves she'd be running back to shore to Santana.

As she struck the first wave, Santana, Quinn and Rachel cheered loudly for the girl. Another 4 waves later and Brittany carefully surfed smaller waves back to shore. The crowd had been cheering non-stop for the blonde after she skillfully menouvered past each wave.

Santana stood up in a haste and ran towards the blonde. "I love you," She yelled.

Brittany must've heard her because she looked up and lost her balance on the surfboard. Luckily the fall wasn't too hard and Brittany managed to pick herself back up and run into Santana's arms.

"You were amazing," Santana breathed, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist.

"I was just trying to impress you the whole time," Brittany joked.

She carried Santana back to the other girls and they sat down with Santana's legs still wrapped tightly around the blonde's waist.

"Congrats Britt," Quinn cheered.

"You are totally going to win!" Rachel grinned widely, throwing her arms in the air.

Brittany blushed and nuzzled her face into the crook of Santana's neck.

Luckily the competition wasn't as large as some others Brittany had entered, because it only lasted the day. The whole competition managed to finish at sunset and the girls headed off in the direction of their homes.

Brittany held onto her first place trophy while Santana linked her arm with the blonde, proud to be in the presence of such a talented girl.

"When are you going to be dancing at the bar again?" Santana asked as they approached her house.

"I can't go back, not yet anyway. I have to do my community service first before I can get any job again," Brittany explained.

"Well let's hope you're my pool girl again soon, I miss you in those bikini's," Santana confessed, smirking at the taller girl whose mouth was in an 'o' shape.

"I hope I'm more than a pool girl by now," Brittany licked her lips.

Santana placed her hands on Brittany's cheeks and leaned in for a light kiss. Santana pulled back and watched the blonde's eyes slowly flutter open. She laughed at the effect a small kiss could have on Brittany.

"S-so, when's the n-next time the witch will let me see you?" Brittany pluttered, still feeling the effect of the kiss.

"Well we're preparing for my Aunt's visit and then she's getting married on saturday!" Santana squealed and Brittany couldn't help but feel completely excited for her.

"Wait this Saturday?" The blonde asked, squinting her eyes in thought.

"Yeah, why?"

"My mom's friend Sarah is getting married this Saturday," Brittany explained, causing Santana's eyes to widen.

"What are the chances," Santana beamed.

"Two women, in love, bound together forever," Brittany sighed.

Santana stepped forward, staring up the girl through her long lashes.

"You'll have a long and happy life with someone you love," Santana promised, before stepping inside her home and closing the door.

Brittany stood there outside, calm at first. Then she had realized that the words Santana used were the words she wrote on the note in the wishing purse.

"I wish, I wish, I wish," Brittany repeated as she headed back home.


	18. Wedding

**A/N: Okay so I've been out all day and I've stayed up all night to write this and I apologize if there are any grammatical errors or anything, but I HAD TO WRITE THIS. So I hope you enjoy reading it because it was one of my favorite chapters to write!**

**kml2355: Oh my god thank you so much! I can't believe you printed it, that's dedication right there! Hahah, it would've been so awkward on the bus as the chapter was indeed very steamy ;) But I'm happy you enjoyed it!**

**You are all definitely the best readers/reviewers, I'm so happy you're all enjoying this! Thanks again!**

**R&R ! **

* * *

><p>Aunt Penelope arrived late last night so the catching up had to be done today before the wedding. As Santana began brushing her teeth she heard a knock on the door.<p>

A grin spread across her face when Penelope stumbled in carrying bags of make up.

"Now I don't know which colour, so I need your help San," The woman ordered, placing down the make up bags on her neices bed.

"Sure," Santana replied, rubbing her forehead at the sight of all the different choices they had.

The woman noticed Santana's hesitation and sat her down in the midst of the lipsticks and eyeshadows.

"How've you been, it seems like forever since I've seen you sweety."

Santana sighed. "I've actually been great, some bumps along the road but everything has turned out well."

"Regarding..." The woman trailed off, eyeing the brunette curiously.

"The person I'm interested in," Santana admitted, unable to hide her blush.

Penelopes eyes widened and she almost fell off the bed. Grabbing Santana's shoulders she squealed, "Tell me who San!"

Just as Santana was about to explain everything, Mr and Mrs. Lopez strutted in wondering why their guest was squealing so early in the morning; Her wedding wasn't for another 8 hours.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Lopez asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Santana was just telling me about her love interest," Penelope gushed, in a love sickening tone.

"Oh," Suddenly Mrs. Lopez was woken up fully and she pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Yes Brittany is a lovely girl," Mr. Lopez said, surprising his wife completely.

"You knew?"

"Wait, girl!"

The women yelled in unison. The man just shrugged his wife off before yawning and heading downstairs to make breakfast.

Santana felt a nervous pang in her chest as her mother gazed back at her with an unrecognizable expression. However Penelope had shuffled closer to Santana, pleading to get answers.

"Don't bother the girl, you have a wedding to prepare for," Mrs. Lopez stated, gesturing for Penelope to follow her.

"Oh hell no! Santana had never let anybody in and now I find out she's into a girl," She grinned towards her neice. "I'm getting answers."

"Can we just give it a rest," Mrs. Lopez growled back, closing her eyes and frowning.

"Wait," Penelope studied Santana's fearful expression then looked towards her sister. Finally adjusting to both woman's feelings, Penelope choked out a laugh. "You don't accept her?"

"What? Ofcourse I do," Mrs. Lopez spat.

"Then it's the girl you don't accept?" Penelope received no response from her sister leaving her to shake her head in disgust.

"Remember when I told you I was dating a girl? You were so happy that I had found myself because you were still looking," She eyed the woman from toe to head. "You still are, it's sick."

"Your own daughter," She continued, pointing to Santana who watched on relucatantly. "Is expressing to you something that is the hardest thing to admit. She clearly is serious about this Brittany girl if she has enough strength to tell you about her," Penelope finished.

"I'm giving Brittany a chance," The older woman retorted.

"So give Santana one aswell! She needs you to be there for her, because we both know how hard first loves can be," Penelope sighed before staring back at Santana with adoring eyes. She then kissed her niece on the forehead before taking her sisters hand and stepping outside.

Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She slumped back on her bed then shot back up again after feeling something sharp prick her backside. She looked down to see a pair of eyebrow tweezers resting near the edge of the bed. After chuckling to herself, she headed towards the bathroom to begin getting ready.

* * *

><p>Brittany twirled in her long, bohemian style dress that her mother had brought her last year. She had refused to wear it until now, believing that there was no particular event that would allow to wear such a bright, expensive outfit.<p>

She then joined her parents downstairs who were eagerly awaiting their daughters appearance. When Brittany strutted down the stairs her mother had a camera in hand and she noticed a small glimmer in her dads eyes.

"Wow sweetheart, you look beautiful." They were words she hadn't heard from her father in so long.

"Thanks dad," She replied, hugging him tightly.

Mrs. Pierce took a quick snapshot of the two then one of them all individually. After capturing one last photo of them all smiling happily as a family, they headed out the door.

The venue for the wedding was on the other side of town in a church that excitedly allowed same sex couples to marry there.

"You're crying mom," Brittany observed, holding the womans hand for comfort.

"I'm just happy sweetie," She then looked at her daughter and smiled sadly. "Promise me you'll change, because I have faith in you."

"I promise I will never do anything stupid again, but you have to promise me that you'll just be there for me more, I need my mom," Brittany replied softly.

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you the past few years and yes I promise," She kissed her daughters forehead then stared out the window realizing that they had reached the church.

"C'mon," Brittany said, shuffling out of the car with her mother following.

They stood outside with the other guests and created small talk with each other before being let into the church.

Brittany saw no sign of Santana, realizing that she would most likely be arriving with her aunt. She sat in the front row with her parents who had managed to get a few quick words in with Sarah who was waiting eagerly at the aulter.

Before they knew it, the woman at the piano began tapping away at the keys and all of the guests rose to their feet.

"No way," Brittany murmered to herself as she saw Santana step slowly down the isle holding a bouquet of flowers. Brittany had no idea she was the maid of honor.

The Latina looked breathtaking in a long blue gown that reached the floor. It hugged every curve on her body and was strapless, emphasizing her breasts. Brittany stole a few glances at the girls chest and when Santana noticed, she couldn't help but giggle to herself.

Penelope soon followed with her arm linked around Mr. Lopez's. Sadly, six years ago her and her sister's father had died due to a heart condition. He was never able to spend those precious years watching Santana grow into a woman. Four years ago their mother passed and it put a strain on the women's relationship.

But now as they all came together, it felt like finally things would be better again.

Penelope reached the aulter and stood opposite Sarah. The women stared at eachother lovingly before taking one anothers hands, allow the ceremony to begin.

Everybody took a seat, while Santana stood a few meters infront of Brittany. They stole glances at eachother throughout the ceremony, even pouting their lips in a kissing motion to show their love without words.

Brittany pointed to Santana, then to herself and licked her lips. Santana knew exactly what the blonde was suggesting. They both couldn't wait until they could be in eachothers arms again, but they also enjoyed staring at the women who resembled them in everyway.

Brittany knew that she wanted to be where Sarah was standing. Santana knew she wanted to stand opposite Brittany one day in a church like this. It was fate and the girls would let nothing stand in their way.

When the newly married couple skipped down the isle hand in hand, Santana follow suit throwing flowers all along the isle. Everybody cheered and congratulated them before they disappeared into the back of a limo, heading to the reception.

Santana waited outside until Brittany appeared with her parents. The Latina greeted the adults before pointing over to her own parents. Mr and Mrs. Pierce strutted over to the Lopez's and exchanged hand shakes before speaking intently about something the two girls couldn't figure out.

"You look beautiful," Brittany complimented, earning a scoff from Santana.

"_You_ look beautiful," She returned the compliment with a cheeky wink.

"I'll see you at the reception?" Brittany asked with raised eyebrows.

Santana smirked at the girl before biting her lip. Brittany studied the girl curiously before being tugged away from the rest of the guests. Santana pulled her in a secluded near the parking lot and pressed her against the wall.

She pressed a hard, passionate kiss against the blonde's lips, leaving Brittany to whimper in surprise.

"I'm sorry," Santana mumbled against the blonde's lips. "I couldn't help myself."

Brittany giggled before grabbing the Latina's waist and planting another long, sweet kiss against her lips. Santana pulled back, only to lean in against Brittany's neck. She sucked with force and bit the girls pulse point, causing Brittany to elicit a quiet moan.

"You're getting really good," Brittany breathed.

Santana perked her head up and smirked. "I have a good teacher."

After the two met with their parents again, Brittany asked if she could ride with Santana to the reception and her parents nodded happily.

They sat in the back seat, giggling and talking about Mckinley where Brittany goes to school. Mrs. Lopez gazed through the rear view mirror at the two girls who chatted animatedly. She could feel a small smile tug at her lips at the sight of her daughter speaking so comfortably with a girl of a lower class.

She could sense her daughters happiness just by seeing how she interacted with Brittany and that's all she wanted. It reassured her that Santana was growing up and could make her own desicions.

"We're here," Mrs. Lopez announced and the three women filed out of the car. The Lopez's immedietly approached the Pierce's and the two girls smiled knowingly at eachother.

"C'mon," Brittany said, leading Santana into the venue to find Sarah and Penelope.

"There she is," They heard a voice from behind and Brittany grinned at the sight of the woman who was like her second mom at a young age.

"Sarah," Brittany breathed as she was pulled in for a warm embrace.

When the two pulled back Sarah met Santana's gaze and smirked. "Who might this be?"

"Santana Lopez, my girlfriend," Brittany exclaimed before realizing what she had just said.

Santana smiled awkwardly at the woman who stood their with her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's nice to meet the girl whose stolen the Britt-sters wild heart," Sarah replied, grinning.

Brittany blushed bright red and was thankful the woman left before everything became more awkward.

"Don't you want me to be your girlfriend?" Santana whispered, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! I mean yes, I do. I just was going to ask you properly, I'm sorry," The blonde mumbled before chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Hey," Santana began, resting her fingers against Brittany's cheek. "You can ask whenever you feel like it."

Brittany nodded appreciatively before tugging Santana onto the dancefloor.

After an hour the girls were still lively and energetic as they danced together. They didn't dance too heatedly but discreetly threw winks and seductive looks in eachothers direction.

Santana then excused herself while Brittany sat down with her parents and grabbed some refreshments.

An announcement was made by Penelope and the crowd clapped. Brittany stood trying to see what was happening but then realized, when Santana stepped out with a microphone. The couple stepped out onto the floor as the guests resigned to their seats to watch.

A piano began to play and Santana stared straight at Brittany as she sang the first line of the song.

_For you, there'll be no more cryin'_

_For you, the sun will be shinin',_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

Brittany knew Santana could sing. She had heard her sing one of her favourite songs by the pool one night several weeks ago. She had no idea how much confidence the brunette could show because she seemed doubtful at first about her talent.

_To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before_

Brittany's parents glided onto the dancefloor, follow by Santana's. Through all of this moment Brittany kept her eyes glued to Santana's, feeling as though she song was for her.

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

Then those lines and the love pouring from Santana's eyes proved that this song was indeed directed to Brittany

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before_

_Like never before_

The crowd applauded Santana as she exited the stage. She gestured for Brittany to follow and they ended up outside by a lake which shone under the moonlight.

"You're amazing," Brittany broke the comfortable silence as she held Santana.

"Thank you, you kind of gave me the confidence to go up there," Santana admitted, smiling gently towards the blonde.

They then sat at a nearby bench, legs hanging from either side so they could stare at eachother. Brittany raised her hand and traced her finger over every one of Santana's features. She took extra time on her lips, knowing the Latina wouldn't mind.

"I'm in love with you," Santana conffessed.

Brittany placed her hand over Santana's, almost on the brink of tears. She hadn't cried in so long and if she did it was because of her parents. But the Latina effected her in so many ways and her emotions became free.

"I'm in love with you," Brittany replied, lips parted slightly and complete honesty portrayed through her eyes.

Santana leaned forward, brushing her nose against Brittany's cheek. Then she moved upward to her eyes, kissing each one lightly. She grazed her lips near the girls ear before stopping at the corner of her mouth.

"Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow night Britt," Santana whispered.

Brittany closed her eyes at the feeling of Santana's hot breath against her skin. It felt comforting but made her words ten times harder to speak.

"O-ofcourse," Brittany breathed, earning an adorable giggle from Santana.

They heard somebody clear their throat from behind them and they pulled apart.

"C'mon San, we're heading home," Mr. Lopez said, unable to hide his grin. Surprisingly Mrs. Lopez was showing the faintest smile that was hardly seen in the dark, but the girls knew it was there.

Brittany's parents appeared and noticed how close the two girls were. They smirked towards eachother before telling their daughter it was time to go.

Santana and Brittany's hug lingered for longer than their parents liked, but the girls payed no mind to them. They just needed to be close.

They finally parted ways, both excited for their first date tomorrow night that was definitely long overdue.


	19. Let's make this last forever

**A/N: Don't know when I'm wrapping up this fic but it may be soon, so if you're still reading YOU ARE AMAZING. **

**I love hearing your feedback so review review review :D And enjoy the first date ;)**

**p.s any mistakes are mine. **

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Brittany asked the Latina who was tugging on her arm.<p>

Santana made the girl get dressed in her bikini as she waited downstairs, without speaking a word about where they were spending the day.

"I'm taking you for a drive," Santana stated, her voice strained from pulling a confused Brittany towards the car.

"Isn't that Finn's kombi?" Santana nodded. "Where's your car?"

"Totalled it last year, hop in," Santana opened the passengers side for Brittany then raced around the car to sit in the drivers seat.

"As soon as I mentioned that I needed his car for our date, he was pretty eager to let me borrow it," Santana explained, earning a giggle from Brittany.

"Yeah he knew next time he'd use it he would smell the sweet eroma of two lesbians who just got laid," Brittany joked and Santana took one hand off the wheel to swat her arm.

"I'm sorry baby," The blonde said seductively, scooting closer to Santana. She brought her mouth to the Latina's ear and nibbled slightly, causing Santana's eyes to flutter open and shut continuously.

"Britt stop, we might hit something," Santana whined.

Brittany chuckled, before sitting back in her seat and staring out of the window. They were at an unfamiliar part of town but Brittany noticed a secluded beach in the distance which gave her a little reassurance they were still close to home.

"Alright," Santana pulled into the parking lot. "We're here."

She unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car, waiting for Brittany to do the same. When the blonde stepped into the carpark she narrowed her eyebrows and studied the deserted environment.

"Where are we?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"The beach," Santana replied happily. "Remember when my dad said you could teach me how to surf sometime, well this is the first part of our date Miss. Pierce," Santana smirked and hooked her arm around the blonde's.

Santana opened the back of the kombi van and took a surfboard out, leaving Brittany to gasp in surprise.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your mom let me borrow," Santana replied with a cheeky grin.

Brittany then grabbed two towels and a picnic rug from the back, before following Santana.

They padded the concrete steps leading to the sand which felt comfortably warm against their feet. The soft particles stuck between their toes, creating unwelcome friction but the girls paid no mind to it.

They walked towards the ocean hand in hand, enjoying the setting sun paint a picture in the distance.

Throughout the day Santana had been planning this and with the help of Brittany's mom she was able to get the equiptment and the address to a nice restaraunt for later in the evening.

Brittany laid out the picnic while Santana practiced her surfing on the sand. She was waving her arms around and leaping up dramatically, pretending she was battling waves. As Brittany watched she couldn't help control the laughter tha poured out of her mouth.

Santana turned her head in annoyance before straightening up and pulling the board towards the ocean.

Brittany shook her head, not knowing what to expect from such an unexperienced surfer. She stood close the where the water reached the sand, incase anything went wrong.

Santana paused when she reached a few small waves, not risking going out any further. She lay on the board, trying to remember how Brittany surfed during the competition.

Laying on the board was the easy part, she then had to lift herself up and balance. As soon as Santana stood on the board, it flipped and she was dunked into the water. The girl stood in half a metre of lapping water and folded her arms in frustration.

"Come back here," Brittany yelled. Santana's head perked up and she grabbed the board. She reached Brittany on the sand and couldn't help but feel completely embarrassed.

"Hey it was your first time," The blonde reassured her, rubbing her hand along the girls waist.

"Teach me Britt," Santana whined, getting on her knees to prove her desperation.

Brittany snorted before taking the board and laying it flat on the sand. She then lay flat on her stomach and motioned her arms forward to look like she was swimming.

Santana nodded excitedly at every intruction Brittany gave her. But when it came to standing up, Santana lost all concentration. She stood infront of the blonde and the girls breasts were in full view.

Santana licked her lips, paying no mind to what Brittany was telling her to do. As she watched every muscle in the blonde's toned body tense, she didn't realize Brittany was staring straight back at her.

"Are you even listening?" She asked with a smirk.

"Y-yeah, ofcourse," Santana muttered, eyes still glued to the blonde's chest.

Brittany decided to tease the girl a little. She stretched her arms and tilted her head back leaving a more revealing picture for Santana to gaze at.

The Latina choked as she was swallowing, because of Brittany's fingers grazing across the top of her bikini bottoms.

She bolted towards Brittany, tackling the girl down. They both hit the surfboard with a thump but their were no serious injuries.

"Am I doing it right?" Santana asked, flapping her arms on either side of the board.

Brittany burst into a fit of laughter before bringing Santana's lips towards her own. Her fingers found brown hair and their tongues wrestled between widely parted lips.

After several moments of continuing their heated make out session on the beach, the girls gave it one more try on the water. Santana lay on the board while Brittany swam beside her, holding her hand tightly.

"I'll tell you when," Brittany said to a very determined looking Santana.

Brittany turned back to see an average sized wave coming their way. She told Santana to paddle and began swimming herself.

"Now," Brittany shouted and in a flash Santana leapt up to stand on the board.

She lasted a solid 4 seconds before tumbling off. Brittany looked on, grinning happily at her girlfriends effort. She approached the girl in the water who held onto the surfboard.

"Thank god for those swimming lessons or I would've sunk like an anchor," Santana joked, wiping the strands of loose hair off her face.

"You did amazing San, I'm proud of you."

With those simple words Santana found herself blushing prefusiously. She tried to turn away but Brittany caught her cheek in her hand and forced Santana to face her.

"Don't be embarrassed, I know I'm a charmer," Brittany stated, flicking her hair to the side dramatically.

"Screw you," Santana squealed.

"Sure, I've never done it in water," Brittany teased.

Santana groaned before dunking the girl underwater. She felt a hand pull at her ankle and soon became face to face with Brittany.

Miniscule bubbles floated around them creating a childlike atmosphere for Brittany who had adored The Little Mermaid as a kid.

Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany, before pulling her in for a searing kiss underwater.

* * *

><p>The sun had set and all that was lighting up their path were the street lights and the glowing moon. Santana drove to a nearby restaraunt, starving and ready to have a romantic meal with her girl.<p>

Brittany allowed Santana to lead the way to their table, adoring the cosy atmosphere. They sat on a table in the corner of the room, which gave them more privacy then other guests. The waitress approached them for drinks the girls gave their order.

"You're not paying by the way," Brittany said firmly.

"Oh yes I am. I planned this, I pay," Santana replied with a stern look even Brittany didn't want to challenge.

After half an hour they recieved their food and excitedly dug in, not caring how messy they must've looked while eating.

The waitress from before approached them when they finished their meal and glanced over at Santana with a smirk.

"Any dessert for you gorgeous?" The girl asked.

Brittany saw the dirty look on the waitresses face and walked over to sit on Santana's lap. The waitress knitted her eyebrows in annoyance while Brittany playing with the loose tresses of Santana's hair.

"She is gorgeous isn't she?" Brittany asked with an innocent smile.

The waitress who Brittany noticed was named Kelly by checking her name tag, shifted nervously.

"She's even more gorgeous when she's under me and I'm fu-" The woman left in a haste leaving Brittany to grin mischieviously to herself.

"Oh my god Brittany," Santana exasperated. "You're such a tease."

Santana leaned up to capture the blonde's lips before asking her if she wanted dessert. Brittany nodded but didn't make a move to get up. She then licked her lips seductively before grabbing Santana's purse and paying for the meals.

Brittany ran down the street towards the kombi van and swung open the back door. She hopped inside with Santana following.

Brittany couldn't hold her erousal down any longer and pressed Santana against the car wall.

"Fuck," Santana whispered as Brittany tugged at her wet clothes.

Both of the girls didn't have time to go home and change so they kept their bikinis on and through their casual clothes they wore out for the day, over them.

Santana pushed Brittany to the floor, causing a thump echo through the van. The girls were too in the moment to notice how loud they were being. Santana raked her hands over Brittany's stomach while sucking on her bottom lip.

She then pulled the blonde's shirt up, revealing a hard nipple through the fabric of her bikini top. Santana pulled the fabric off with ease before capturing a nipple between her teeth and sucking hard.

Brittany arched her back and bucked her hips. "Damn you're getting really fucking good," Brittany breathed.

Santana breathed out a husky laugh, causing the blonde to melt even further under the girls embrace.

The blonde inhaled quick breaths before she stopped breathing all together without realizing. Santana crawled down the blonde's body before stopping at the waistband of her underwear.

She tugged the underwear off and was met with an amount of wetness she couldn't describe.

"No one said you had to bring the ocean with you," Santana teased.

Brittany looked up and pursed her lips in embarrassment before laying her head back down. Santana began working her tongue up and down the blonde's slit, gently at first then faster when Brittany begged for it.

After Santana thrusted her fingers in and out of Brittany for several minutes the blonde finally came undone. Brittany gripped Santana's shoulders so hard that a sexy whimper left the brunette's lips.

"Wow," Brittany breathed. "I am the best teacher ever." She kissed Santana's forehead and they cuddled in the car until it was time to return home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, I have my year 12 drama solo coming up which means I may be updating thursday or sometime around then, plus it's glee day tomorrow in Aus! Yay!<strong>

**And I think I'm getting glandular fever again, so typing a fic for hours won't help, but I'll try my best you beautiful in unicorns! **


	20. Where we first met

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for wishing me luck on my drama solo, I've spent all day memorizing it and decided that I need to take a break and get back to writing this story because of how lovely you've all been :D Also thank you for saying you hope I feel better, glandular fever is a bitch but it's not so bad right now so I'm pushing on haha :)**

**Now to the story, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana awoke to the clashing of pans downstairs. She assumed her parents were just cooking breakfast in the kitchen which allowed her to continue resting. But then she heard other voices, giggling and squealing. The Latina recognized that sweet laugh immediately and rose to her feet without a second thought.<p>

She placed on her dressing gown and padded down the stairs. She frowned at the sight of her parents preparing breakfast in the kitchen, she was so sure she heard another person.

As she approached her father, he smirked to his wife and then looked towards Santana.

The Latina met her fathers gaze, raised her eyebrows and tapped her feet on the floor impatiently.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Ask your girlfriend," Mrs. Lopez resonded with a hint of joy in her tone that Santana had never heard before.

Santana's senses were on full alert as she gazed around the room. She then noticed a figure moving around outside and instantly ran towards the door in excitement.

Brittany was by table outside, wiping it down and placing a plate down for everyone. Santana stood by the pool in complete amazement.

"Oh hey there sleepy head," Brittany greeted her with a grin.

Santana grinned in return before wrapping her girlfriend in a tight hug. "Morning," She responded into the blonde's hair.

"My parents are coming over for lunch, hope that's okay," Brittany explained.

"Brittany it's perfect," Santana breathed, trying her best to control her excitement.

It would be the first time her and Brittany's parents would sit down together for a meal. Santana felt nervous at first, not knowing what the adults would talk about or ask her. Then as she looked at her girlfriends glowing expression, all the nerves began to float away.

After the girls finished setting up, they heard the doorbell ring. Brittany answered it, allowing her parents inside to greet the other adults. Then they all sat by the pool outside, enjoying the beautiful weather.

Santana sat opposite Brittany, giving her cheeky smirks when the adults were too busy in conversation. Brittany then reached her leg out and started to glide her foot along Santana's calf earning a slight giggle from the Latina.

"So Brittany, what are you planning to do after you finish school?" Mrs. Lopez asked, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Well," Brittany began, clearing her throat. "I'm planning to go to a Performing Arts College in New York."

"Really? I thought surfing would've been your dream," Mr. Lopez stated.

"It's more of a hobby, not that I don't adore surfing. Dancing is my passion and I'd like to pursue it."

The adults gave eachother satisfied looks. The Pierce's were proud of having a daughter with ambition, compared to what Brittany used to be like. The Lopez's were happy knowing their daughter had a girlfriend with dreams big enough to support her.

"That's amazing," Santana whispered to herself, although Brittany heard the girl clearly.

"We know our little Santana here is going to be the next Beyonce," Mrs. Lopez praised, rubbing her daughters shoulder.

"She certainly can sing," Mrs. Pierce replied.

There was a comfortable silence after that, leaving everyone to eat their breakfast without pause. Mrs. Lopez then cleared her throat and directed her gaze towards Brittany.

"So Brittany, if you don't mind me asking, when did you realize you were a lesbian?"

"Mom!" Santana hissed, glaring at the woman who just shrugged.

"It's okay San," Brittany chuckled. "Well I always wondered why I wasn't attracted to boys like the other girls in school were. Then I realized that, after meeting Sam and Finn, that boys were better as friends for me. As soon as I met Santana then I finally accepted who I am. She had the kind of effect on me, that my mom had on my dad. Gender doesn't even matter, because I fell inlove with her and love is love."

Santana's mouth was agape, she was in love with how confident Brittany was. Even while under the pressure of judgemental, adult eyes staring at her, she found a way to express her love.

"Santana was it like that for you?" Mr. Pierce asked.

"Um, n-no," Santana spluttered. "I don't attend high school so I never had friends to talk too about sexuality. But I knew all along that I could never truly fall in love with a man. Being with my ex boyfriend, it didn't feel right at all. I never got those feelings inside that told me this was the man you're meant to be with until you die. When I met Brittany, those feelings heightened like you wouldn't believe."

Brittany had tears pooling in her eyes. She didn't realize how far they had come until she heard Santana, the closed off, lonely rich girl, pour her heart out for her.

After another hour of small talk about future careers and love lives, the Pierce's headed home while the Lopez's retreated inside.

Brittany and Santana hung by the pool, arms wrapped around eachother and feet dangling in the cool water.

"You're beautiful," Brittany whispered into the Latina's ear.

"You're beautiful," Santana replied, without moving from their position.

The doorbell rang, bringing the girls out of their intimate moment. Brittany shot up, realizing she had forgotten that Rachel and Quinn were coming over.

"I invited them for a little pool party, seeing as I ruined the sleep over that time," Brittany explained.

Santana stared at her girlfriend adoringly before opening the front door to let their friends in.

Each girl put on their bikini's and splashed around in the pool for an hour, before tanning on the deck chairs. After some much need girl talk and tanning, the girls headed upstairs when the sun began to set and settled into Santana's bedroom.

It was large enough for another double matress which Quinn and Rachel would share while Brittany shared Santana's bed. With the thought of Mrs. and Mr. Lopez in their room three doors down, the nerves got to Brittany.

She wanted to pounce on Santana and make love to her just like they had last night and the night after the ball. But something was telling her that this night would entale cuddling, something Brittany was an expert at.

Brittany slid under the covers with Santana and the girls cuddled in close with eachother. Suddenly the sounds of breathy moans caught their attention and they both leaned over the edge of the bed.

What they saw made them cover their mouths instantly to stifle their shocked gasps.

"They're doing it," Brittany whispered, causing Santana to playfully slap her arm.

Santana then fell back on her bed, silently giggling to herself at the the thought of the two girls thinking their actions were being discreet.

Brittany noticed Quinn's arm pumping under the blankets and instantly felt a rush a jealousy hit her. She didn't want to fall asleep knowing her friends were finding pleasure in eachother so comfortably.

"C'mon," Brittany whispered, pulling Santana off the bed and out of her bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked as they ran down the stairs.

Brittany couldn't respond with the amount of erousal growing within her. With her pajamas still on Brittany stepped into the pool. She then gestured for Santana to follow her but the Latina stood rooted in her spot.

"No way, it's like midnight!" The Latina exclaimed.

"So?" Brittany questioned, gripping her tshirt. This caught Santana's attention and she began to eye the blonde curiously.

Brittany bit her lip, before tearing her eyes down her own body. She then lifted her shirt over her head to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra. Santana squeezed the lump the down her throat before shifting nervously. She had seen the girl completely naked before, but their was something seductive just watching Brittany undress herself.

Brittany then ducked underwater and removed her shorts and underwear. The wet clothing was tossed onto the pavement as she stood shivering in the water.

Santana instantly threw her own clothes off of her body and hopped into the water. She seductively motioned towards, placing her hands on the edge of the pool with Brittany between them.

With her backed against the wall, Santana took this as an oppotunity to tease the girl a little. She leaned in, grazing her lips over Brittany's ear lobe while the blonde tenderly glided her fingers down Santana's back.

"Britt," Santana whispered.

Brittany grasped the girls ass, lifting her up. Santana wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and began grinding her hips hard against Brittany's core. Their breasts moulded together, as the girls thrusted harder into eachother.

Brittany's tongue proded between the Latina's lips leaving Santana to whimper in satisfaction. The brunette then broke free of the kiss, with her lips still parted. Her breathing became eratic as Brittany's fingers found her folds.

Santana tilted her head back and bit her lower lip trying to keep her moans as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

She then let go of Brittany's kneck and let her back touch the water. Brittany saw the sight of the Latina, laying back with their heated cores still grinding hard against eachother.

Brittany leaned forward, gliding her tongue from Santana's belly button, to her breasts. She then sucked hard, surprising Santana. She couldn't help but squeak in pleasure as Brittany's mouth sucked on her breasts.

Santana then leaned up, capturing Brittany's cheeks in her palms. The blonde pumped her fingers harder into the Latina and as soon as her fingers curled, Santana felt an explosion through her body.

"Fuck Britt," Santana breathed, clinging to the blonde so she could ride out her orgasm.

"I'm never ever going to get tired of hearing you whisper my name," Brittany smirked.

"Shut up you," Santana teased as rested her forehead against the blonde's.

"This is where I was when we first met," Brittany said with a beaming smile.

"You interested me from the first moment I saw you," Santana admitted, padding her fingers along the blonde's collarbone.

"At that moment I wished I had the confidence to grab you and do this," Brittany said before leaning in to capture Santana's lips.

It was soft, like the first time they had kissed. Passion mixed with comfort as their tongues laced around eachothers.

They headed back inside, racing eachother up the stairs when Brittany broke the silence.

"It's your birthday next week," Brittany exclaimed, causing Santana to pause.

"How did you know that?" The Latina questioned.

"When I was cooking breakfast with your parents, they mentioned it," Brittany replied with a shrug. She then continued skipping down the hall towards Santana's bedroom, leaving the Latina to her thoughts.

_If that girl is planning something for me, she will be have to buy a wheelchair after I'm done with her_, Santana thought as she followed the blonde to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be up probably saturday sometime! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	21. Fireworks

**A/N: Oh hai there lovely readers :) I know some of you were shocked that this story was coming to an end, but I have fulfilled everything that I wanted to do with this and I have an ending already so I'm sorry if you expect more :( **

**I will be starting a new fic so all you loyal beautiful readers should get into it :) It'll possibly be up in 2 weeks, depending how I go with my other fic and this one :)**

**p.s I haven't had a chance to proof read so sorry for any mistakes! **

**Once again, enjoy and review because I love love love hearing your feedback :D**

* * *

><p>Birthdays. Santana Lopez always enjoyed the time of year where her parents would spoil her with gifts and her relatives would give her endless amounts of cash.<p>

But this year Santana knew that no amount of money or expensive gift could top the fact that she had Brittany. The blonde was a gift in herself and Santana was excited to share her special day with her girlfriend.

Hollie cleaned every room in the house spotless, while Kurt was busy outside setting up tables and tidying up the pool area. They had proven to be loyal and professional to the Lopez family, although Santana knew that no one could ever replace Brittany as the pool girl.

In about two hours the guests would arrive and Santana had to make herself presentable for the occassion. Santana was the type of girl to wear a dress once then never touch it again. So having 20 dresses she had already worn in the past year for special events, the Latina had trouble picking the perfect outfit.

As she studied a few dresses lying on her bed that her mother had picked out, she saw one in the corner of her eye that screamed perfect. It was the red dress she wore when she first saw Brittany.

Now that they were together it seemed appropriate that she would wear the specific dress for tonight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Pierce house, Brittany was running through the every room in her house trying to find the dress she had bought that day. It was the most expensive, extravegant dress the blonde had ever layed her eyes on. She was never one to wear anything that would grab everyones attention, but because of the very special occassion she was sure it would be perfect.<p>

"Mom, I can't find it!"

"It's right here honey," Mrs. Pierce said, laying out the dress on the sofa, beside a pair of black high heel boots.

"Why do you have it?" Brittany asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I just wanted to match it with some shoes, sorry," Mrs. Pierce responded with an eye roll.

Brittany grabbed the dress and boots, but not before checking the time. She had to be at Santana's in 10 minutes and she wasn't the type of girl who liked making an entrance.

So she hurried upstairs, took the quickest shower in her life and got ready. The reason Brittany had been rushing around was because of the immense planning she had been doing throughout the day.

She called up Sam and Finn who had connections with a guy who owned fireworks and planned to surprise her girlfriend with a little beach gathering. She knew it would be too late to take Santana after everyone had left, so she would pull her out of the house for half an hour, hoping that no one will notice her absence.

"I'm all set," Brittany beamed.

Her parents showed the same expression towards their daughter when they were attending Sarah and Penelopes wedding and were wondering how Brittany had managed to turn into such a lady. They knew it something to do with wanting to impress a certain brunette.

"Alright we'll see you at midnight, unless you're staying at Santana's?" All Brittany had to do was raise her eyebrows toward her mom and the woman got the hint.

After saying goodbye she called up Finn to bring the kombi around. Inside were Sam, Rachel and Quinn looking surprisingly doll'd up for the evening. Santana had politely invited all of them her party so they could keep Brittany company if she had to mingle with her relatives.

As soon as Brittany stepped into the kombi, she got curious looks from all of the others.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Finn mentioned some sweat stains on the carpet," Quinn said, raising an eyebrow.

"What exactly did you and Santana do in here?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"N-nothing," Brittany spluttered, adding a shrug to cover her guilt.

"Whatever, let's go party!" Sam exclaimed and Finn immediately started the engine.

* * *

><p>Santana had been listening to her Uncle Vince mutter something about the econemy for almost half an hour, so seeing Brittany instantly made her feel relief.<p>

"Happy birthday beautiful," Brittany whispered into the girls hair, as Santana wrapped her arms around the girls waist.

"Thank you baby," Santana whispered back.

They pulled back the hug, thankful that none of Santana's relatives were giving questionable looks. Finn, Sam, Rachel and Quinn greeted Santana's parents before heading outside by the pool.

Santana leaded Brittany to the kitchen where they filled their glasses with non alcoholic punch. Brittany then felt herself being pulled down the hall and into a deserted room.

"You look so beautiful Santana," Brittany eyed the girl. "That dress, it's incredible."

Santana smiled sheepishly before grabbing the girl by the waist and pulling her in for a much needed kiss.

Their tongues darted in an out of eachothers mouths, while Brittany hands cupped Santana's breasts.

"As much as I want this, you can't keep your guests unattended," Brittany mumbled against the Latina's lips.

"Mmm, fine," Santana moaned, before tugging Brittany towards the door.

Brittany then realized how much she adored the girl before her. She had memorized her features completely and loved the way the muscles in her back flexed as she walked.

Pulling Santana against the wall beside the door, Brittany's lips met her ear.

"Maybe 10 more minutes."

With her front pressing against Santana's back, the girls couldn't help but whimper at the pleasure it gave them.

Brittany's hands glided up Santana's curves, coming to a stop at her shoulder. Her fingers danced along the bare skin of her back before turning Santana around.

There was a loud against the wall as Brittany's body was being pushed against Santana's for more contact.

Brittany placed an open mouth kiss on the girls neck, before licking down towards her cleavage. She pushed up on the girls breasts and kissed each one delicately. Santana tilted her head back and thrusted her hips forward, completely aroused even though she had been in this position with Brittany so many times before.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sam and Finn decided to head out towards the beach to set up the fireworks for Brittany's big surprise.<p>

Rachel and Quinn had gotten caught up with one of Santana's cousins and he had the girls on each arm. They screwed their faces in disgust, but tried to remain as polite as possible. The guy was obviously wasted so they decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Mrs. Lopez then approached the two girls with a smirk.

"Is Eddie bothering you girls?"

"Um, well he's kind of- Oomph," Quinn was being pressed against the boy's chest and her cheek was getting squished.

Rachel bit her lip to try and stifle her laughter. The situation was even amusing to Mrs. Lopez who had a hard time covering her grin.

"C'mon Eddie, go talk to Mr. Lopez," Mrs. Lopez said, pushing the boy away.

"Thank you," Rachel exasperated.

"He's a nice boy when he isn't intoxicated," Mrs. Lopez said with a laugh. "If you girls have your eye on anyone here I can give you the boys numbe-"

"Oh no that's fine, Rachel's actually my girlfriend," Quinn said with a grin before pulling Rachel away into the crowd.

The smiled slowly faded from Mrs. Lopez mouth and she had to back track.

"Catching flies again mom?" Santana asked, approaching the woman with Brittany by her side.

"Lesbians," Mrs. Lopez muttered. "All lesbians." She walked away with her lips parted and eyes wide.

Santana and Brittany giggled to themselves as they walked outside by the pool.

"So I have somewhere to take you," Brittany said with a smirk playing at her lips.

"What! Brittany, do not tell me you have a sur-"

"Shh," Brittany interrupted, placing a finger to the Latina's lips. "Just follow me."

The blonde led her girlfriend out of the house as discreetly as possible. They ran down towards the beach barefoot after removing their shoes.

Finn and Sam were hiding behind a tree nearby the street and gave Brittany a thumbs up. She then looked towards Santana and told her to sit down.

"What's going on?" The Latina asked, studying her surroundings. When she saw no one else in the area she knew Brittany had something up her sleeve.

Whether an impromptu performance was set up or they were just going to sit and watch the waves roll in, Santana felt proud to have a girl like Brittany.

Suddenly Santana heard a boom, three booms to be exact. Sparks flew into the sky and the Latina looked up with her mouth agape.

"Brittany!" She squealed.

"Surprise!" The blonde responded.

Each firework painted a different colour in the night sky, leaving the girls breathless.

Brittany then cupped her girlfriends cheeks and stared her in the eyes. "Santana Lopez, you are the most incredible, interesting, beautiful person I have ever met. I will never stop loving you," Brittany said.

Santana sniffled and couldn't hide the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She wrapped Brittany in a warm embrace before whispering in her ear.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Santana had returned to her home shortly after that while Brittany stayed on the beach to thank the guys for helping out.

To her horror she saw sirens nearby and when the car stopped, two police were headed in her direction.

"Santana!" Finn breathed.

"Hey what is it, where's Brittany?"

"She's," Sam glanced towards Finn then back to Santana. "At the police station."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliff hanger ahhh! What do you guys thinks gonna happen with Britt Britt?**


	22. Innocence

**A/N: I'd like to address the Anons that reviewed. I update fast because I was up to chapter 10 when I decided to upload this on FF. So I saw no reason to delay updates when I already had everything planned out. SO, you decide to abandon this fic and I'm fine with that, even though there is only a chapter left. Thank you to everybody who has been so wonderful about this fic and stuck by it. YOU are the people I write for, YOU make me extremely happy with your feedback. Whenever I read a fic I get so lost if they don't update within a few days/week. I like to keep up the pace and make my readers happy, that's all, simple. Anyway enough of that!**

**I'm actually dreading writing the last chapter hahaa, I want to make it perfect and I have the last scene in my head, I'm just like raaaaaa I want fluff but I want smut and yeah haha. **

**Any mistakes are mine like I've always said and I don't plan on getting a BETA! **

**Also if some of you have seen an actual court case then I'm sorry If I got a few things incorrect, I googled it haha ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the awesomeness of Britt-Britt in this chapter !**

* * *

><p>Brittany returned home from the police station at three a.m, due to overwhelming questioning about her most recent actions.<p>

Although the cops didn't pull Brittany into their car because of the fireworks display. They had recieved word earlier in the day that the Puckerman resident had been defaced once again.

The blonde answered truthfully because this time she was innocent. The entire day consisted of Brittany, Finn and Sam frantically driving all over town to find someone that would sell them fireworks.

Brittany was due in court, but didn't feel any reason to be nervous. Finn and Sam would back up her story and she would walk out an innocent girl.

But as she replayed the Policemans words, he mentioned that she had done this many times before. Not only on Noah's house but on others such as Will Schuester's. Proving her innocence was going to be difficult, but proving herself to Santana was going to be even harder.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to meet Brittany," Santana said, heading towards the front door.<p>

"She's due in court soon, you'll see her then," Mrs. Lopez replied.

"Mom, I have to talk to her and learn the truth," Santana stated, with earnest eyes.

A flicker of sympathy passed through Mrs. Lopez expression. She knew that Brittany wouldn't sabotage her relationship with Santana once again so the girl had to be innocent. But she wasn't going to jump to conclusions until she saw Brittany's reaction.

As Santana strutted down the street, she noticed Brittany slumped over on a bench. She picked up her pace and in seconds she engulfed the girl in a hug from behind.

"San," Brittany breathed.

"I know you didn't do it," Santana said bluntly. She stepped infront of Brittany, holding out her hands. The blonde laced her fingers through Santana's and met her gaze.

"I didn't I swear," Brittany pleaded quietly.

"I know baby," Santana replied, with hope tinged in her tone.

"This is bullshit," Brittany hissed, through clenched teeth.

Santana stepped forward, shifting herself in between Brittany's legs. She then allowed the girl to sob quietly against her chest, while she stroked the blonde's hair comfortingly.

"I'm right here with you," Santana reassured her, with cracks in her voice as she was trying to fight back her own tears.

After Santana returned home, she contemplated whether to go or stay. She promised the blonde she'd be there with her and knew if Brittany didn't have her there she would most likely break down.

* * *

><p>She couldn't do it to Brittany, after all the blonde had done for her. She had to be there, to help prove Brittany's innocence.<p>

The courtroom was daunting. The amount of suit wearing professionals intimidated Brittany, but she tried to put on a brave face.

She saw Puck, talking to a lawyer and instantly felt sick in the stomach. He had blamed her the first time and she admitted to it. This time he had gone too far, because she hadn't even returned to the boys place after she got arrested the first time.

Santana and her parents stepped into the courtroom and greeted Brittany's parents who were looking surprisingly calm. She could tell that they believed their daughter had done nothing wrong this time.

"All rise," The court clerk announce, bring everybody to their feet.

Santana, her parents and Brittany's parents were situated in the second row behind the blonde.

The blonde felt anxious the moment the judge entered the room. She focused her eyes hard on the ground, hoping that nobody could hear her pounding heart.

The court clerk called Noah to the stand first. He declared to tell the whole truth, before being approached by Brittany.

There was no defense counsel, only the tall blonde teenager who carried a sense of confidence with her as she glared Puck down.

"You caught me the first time, I admit to that," Brittany stated, glancing over at the judge. "Did you see me this time or did you just assume?"

Puck shifted nervously on his feet, curling his fingers through his collar from some kind of air that wasn't being offered.

"I saw you with the spray can on the side of my house," Puck stated.

"Right, but you see the evidence as I've been told is on the front of the fence, not the side," Brittany explained, raising an eyebrow.

Santana had to control herself at how sexy Brittany acted as a lawyer. She owned the courtroom, firing out questions like she was a professional.

"The front, I m-meant the front," Puck muttered.

Brittany giggled to herself, then thought of another tactic.

"Are you a jealous person Noah?"

"Objection, this isn't relevant," Noah's lawyer yelled.

"I'll allow it for now," The judge allowed Brittany to continue.

She looked towards Puck again and raised her hands, waiting for an answer.

"No," He stated simply.

"So you don't think that maybe losing Santana to me, made you erupt in a jealous rage and spray paint your own house then pin it on me?" She spoke loud, but tried to maintain her frustration.

"Objection!"

"Sustained," The judge replied, intrigued about Noah's reaction.

He began fidgeting, unable to control the beads of sweat that dripped from his forehead. That was an answer in itself and Brittany turned towards the judge.

"No further questions your honor," She stated, before sitting back down.

20 minutes passed and Brittany found herself in the witness stand. After interigating Puck she felt extremely hopeful that things would begin to go her way.

Puck's lawyer approached her, hands behind his back and lips pursed in though.

"Miss. Pierce, where were you at 2pm yesterday?" He started.

"Out with friends," She stated simply.

He turned towards Finn and Sam who were looking on wide eyed. He smirked towards them then faced Brittany with a glimmer in his eye.

"The same friends who helped you deface Mr. Puckermans house the first time?" His eyebrows were raised high enough to reach his receeding hair line.

"Yes, we were out purchasing fireworks for my girlfriends birthday," The blonde responded.

"And your girlfriend, has she ever joined you on these adventures to the Puckerman residence?" He asked curiously.

Brittany's lips parted and she eyed the Latina who was on the verge of tears. Seeing her like hurt because of her, was the worst feeling. A punch in the stomach from a thousand pound rhino, is what it felt like.

"No," Brittany replied, barely above a whisper.

The lawyer however heard her and his expression changed to bitter.

"She seems game to put up with you," He stated.

"She is," Brittany showed the faintest smile. "She's perfect."

The Pierces and the Lopez's exchange sympathetic looks, before looking back at the blonde who seemed to grow more tired by the second.

"Miss. Pierce do you get a rush out of causing trouble, because I've been looking through your records and this isn't the first time you've done something stupi-"

"Hey!" Santana jumped out of her seat. "Don't you dare call her that."

"Sit down Miss. Lopez," The judge ordered. Santana slumped back in her chair, but not before winking towards Brittany who grinned back at her.

"I think it's about time for a recess," The lawyer stated. "No further questions."

The jury discussed all the possible evidence for the case, while everybody left for recess. Brittany found Santana outside by the courtyard and held her for what seemed like forever.

"Thank you for standing up for me," She whispered.

"You looked really hot as your own lawyer, so I had to let out my sexual frustration somehow," Santana winked, before placing a chaste kiss against the blonde's lips.

"What if they don't believe me? I'm starting my community service next week before school, I can't go to juvie or worse jail!"

"Hey," Santana hushed the blonde. "Baby, please don't think like that. You're innocent and you basically made Puck turn to jelly with your questions so please just think positive," She kissed the blonde's forehead.

"What would I do without you," Brittany said as more of a statement.

"You'd probably find it hard to trust someone, just like if I never had you, I would find it hard to love," Santana replied, curling her lips into a smile.

Brittany raised her hand to cup the girls cheek. She glided her thumb across the olive skin that was tinted light red. "I love you," She whispered.

Santana leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against the blonde's. "I love you."

They returned to the courtroom 15 minutes later, feeling the tension throughout the room almost instantly.

Sam and Finn had been called to the witness stand, but were only asked the usual questions: What were doing at this time? How long have you known Brittany? The list goes on.

The jury members returned to the courtroom, one of them holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

Puck shifted in his seat, then chanced a glance over at Brittany who had her eyes on something or somebody behind her. He traced the gaze back to Santana who was mouthing 'i love you' repeatedly.

The boys brows furrowed and a ting of guilt hit him.

"We have your honor," The woman spoke. "Due to her repeated offences, we find the defendant guilty of all charges."

Brittany's heart dropped. Santana's heart dropped. But somehow their hearts found a way to scream the words 'i love you' and 'i'm sorry'.

The security guard proceeded towards Brittany and began taking her towards the side door. Suddenly Puck stood up abruptly and yelled, "I did it."

There were gasps echoing the entire room. Puck stepped towards the judge and pleaded for them not to take Brittany because he had spray painted his own house.

Brittany was right, the boy was jealous.

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce embraced their daughter, kissing her forehead and telling her they were proud of how strong she was.

The girls watched as Puck was taken away, Santana couldn't help but feel a little sad about how things worked out. Even though Puck was resident douche, she still would never forget that he spoke up finally to stop Brittany from being taken to prison.

"You're getting victory sex tonight," Santana whispered in her girlfriends ear.

Brittany looked to the heavens and even though she was not the religious type, thanked god for laying a hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Creys* Last chapter next! If you want to see an epilogue I'd be happy to write one :) **


	23. My pool girl

**A/N: Okay, final chapter, it's simple and goes back to the roots of where this story started off. I really hope you enjoy this and there will be an epilogue so keep your eyes peeled haha :) **

**Once again, thank you all SOOOOOO FREAKING MUCH for every single reviews. I'm surprised I've reached over 300 it feels amazing knowing you all enjoyed reading this and the fact some of you are printing this and binding it, HOLY SHIT. **

**I'll probably end up doing that aswell haha, just to remember this fic forever, because it's been my absolute favorite one to write. **

**Enjoy the last chapter and tell me your thoughts :) **

* * *

><p>"Are we done yet?" Santana sighed.<p>

"This is excellent Santana," Mr. Schue responded, with his eyebrows raised dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah wha-Wait, did you say excellent?" Santana gasped.

"Yes, your fluidity throughout the piece and your tone is excellent. This essay really grabs me, well done," He cheered, holding his hand up for a hi 5.

Santana snatched the sheet from his hand, ignoring the gesture from the man. She then gazed down at the bold red letter at the top right corner of the page.

**_A+_**

"Holy shit! I mean, wow thanks," Santana corrected herself, before rushing into the living room to show her parents.

"First A+ in the whole year," Santana explained, waving the sheet of paper in front of her parents.

"Well done sweetheart," Mr. Lopez congratulated her, before taking the sheet of paper in his hands. The title read _'When you belong with someone...' _Santana then goes on to explain her time with Brittany and how its shaped her to be the person she is today.

Adding a few parts about her parents in for good measure, Santana couldn't stop once she started speaking about the blonde.

"Brittany's staying over tonight," Santana said, turning towards the doorway.

"Doesn't she have community service?" Mrs. Lopez asked curiously.

"Yes, but she finishes in an hour," Santana responded with a toothy grin.

"Alright, well your father and I are going out now and we won't be home until late, so make sure you and Brittany have a good dinner."

* * *

><p>It had been 3 days since Brittany had began her community service. She had been clearing up the beach and nearby parks from 11:30am to 4:30pm. The only thing keeping her sane while picking up rotten fruit was that she would see Santana at the end of the day.<p>

She promised herself and Santana that she would never do anything to result her in doing this ever again. Although she was keeping the beach nice and clean, she couldn't stand that this was her punishment for doing something so reckless.

"Hey Britt," Quinn breathed as she slowed to a stop beside the girl.

"What's up Quinn?" Brittany said, wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other night," Quinn replied, biting her lip.

"Q, you've apologized about 30 times in the past couple days! I understand that you and Rachel wanted to have sexy time," Brittany explained, chuckling to herself.

"Yeah well, it was still rude of us to do," Quinn sighed. "Especially in Santana's house."

"I don't think she minded," Brittany replied, smirking.

"What do you mea- Oh shit, you and her did it too!" Quinn squealed.

"Keep your voice down," Brittany hushed. "Well we've done 'it' quite a few times now and it's been _amazing," _Brittany gushed, batting her eyelashes for dramatic effect.

Quinn slapped the girls arm playfully before waving goodbye. She then continued to jog off in the other direction while Brittany picked up the last few remaining pieces of rubbish in the area.

Her attire wasn't something to be proud of. The janitors outfit was somewhat baggy on Brittany's statuesque figure, but for some reason Santana enjoyed it.

As Brittany headed to the garbage bin situated on the sidewalk, she felt a pair of eyes burning holes in her back and smirked knowingly.

"Hey stranger," Santana spoke, holding her hand up to her forehead to shade her from the sun.

"Why hello there," Brittany responded, shutting the lid firmly on the bin.

The girls then stood there, admiring eachothers figure which was hardly seen under Brittany's navy jump suit. Santana however was wearing demin booty shorts with a white tank top and brown cowboy boots.

It wasn't her normal choice of dress, but Brittany seemed to find it adorable and sexy in an odd way.

"I decided to come and see if you were finished," Santana broke the silence.

"Just finished," Brittany replied with the faintest smirk playing at her lips. She eyed the Latina's figure hungrily, before pushing back on her heels and jogging straight for her.

Santana mirrored the girls actions and began walking at a quick pace before meeting Brittany in the middle. She jumped into the blonde's arms, wrapping her legs around Brittany's waist and tangling her finger in her lucious blonde hair.

"You look so sexy in this," Santana complimented before crashing her lips against Brittany's.

The front door slammed open, causing the girls to stumble in awkwardly. They had been flirtaciously tickling eachothers sides and nipping necks the entire walk back to Santana's house.

Santana then pushed Brittany right up against the wall, pinning her there with force. She licked her lips, studying the girls features carefully. She placed feather light kisses along the blonde's jaw line and recieved whimpers, urging her on for more.

Santana then ripped open the front of Brittany's jumpsuit and gasped at the sight of the blonde wearing nothing but lingerie underneath. The uniform slid off Brittany's shoulders with ease before making it's way down her thighs and off her feet.

After kicking the uniform to the side, Brittany's haults her movements, realizing how out in the open they are.

"Your parents," She breathed.

"Not...home," Santana said in between kisses. She sucks on the blonde's neck as if it's her favorite flavoured lollipop.

Brittany's eyes roll back into her head, unable to control the wetness growing in her underwear.

When her breathing evened out, Brittany was able to gain enough strength to flip Santana against the wall. She then proceeded to suck on the girls bottom lip and glide her hands swiftly down the Latina's shorts.

Brittany's body set alight with the wetness she found there, unable to maintain her slow movements. She carefully unzipped the Latina's shorts, then pulled them off and threw them to a side.

Without hesitation Brittany pulled back, smirked towards Santana, who was eyeing her quizzically, before crawling down the girls body. Santana wasn't able to let out a proper moan, because Brittany's mouth latched onto her heated core in a matter of seconds.

Her tongue slid up and down before it came to a hault, tickling the brunette's swollen clit. She then repeated her actions over and over, until Santana announced to the world that she was about to cum.

Santana looked around, trying desperately to find something to hold on to. She then dug her fingers in Brittany's shoulders and braced herself. The sensation was like no other, it stung her hold body like a quick flash of lightening.

Sliding down the wall, Santana came face to face with Brittany who was wiping her lips. She then leant back against her hands, legs wide open for Santana to crawl into. The flesh on flesh gave them the most warm, loving sensation.

They inhaled and exhaled in unison, closing their eyes to soak up the moment even further.

Holding eachother like that and not having to utter a single word or having to kiss or be affectionate, gave the girls reassurance that they could live this life as long as the other girl was in it.

* * *

><p>"Come for a swim," Brittany suggested, tugging on the brunette's hand.<p>

By this time Santana had invited Quinn, Rachel, Finn and Sam over. They had been splashing around for what seemed like hours.

"I don't think so, maybe later," The Latina responded, laying on the deck chair.

"Santana," Brittany whined, pouting at the girl to pursuade her.

Santana grunted, then placed her glasses on the table. She stood infront of the girl, tugging on the waistband of her bathing suit.

It was tempting, but with everybody else around Santana knew she had to have some control.

"What's that?" Santana asked, pointing behind Brittany.

As soon as the blonde turned around Santana lunged towards her, throwing their bodies into the pool. Quinn and Rachel quealed while the boys wolf whistled.

When the girls resurfaced, they faced eachother immediately. Their smirks grew in unison, before Santana reached out and brushed the damp hair clinging to Brittany's face behind her ear.

"Hey Santana, you should move to Mckinley," Quinn suggested.

"Yeah, apparantly you're an amazing singer and we could use another one in Glee club," Rachel added with a grin.

Santana blinked furiously at the girls sudden words. It had never occured to her to attend an actual school but started to feel at ease knowing Brittany would be there. She then told the girls she would think about it before, causing a splashing fight to occur between everyone.

The sun began to set, prompting both boys to head back home. Quinn and Rachel grabbed a soda from Santana's fridge before parting ways with their friends.

Brittany and Santana stepped outside once everyone had left. They were still in their bikini's, but the cold weather was nothing they couldn't fixed with some cuddling.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, settling her hands on the girls torso. She then leant her head on Santana's shoulder and began to sway a little as the looked out into the sunset.

"Do you think you'll enroll at Mckinley?" Brittany asked, trying to hide the hope in her voice, so she didn't seem too forceful.

"We'll see," Santana replied, smirking and knowing Brittany couldn't see her.

The sound of the door slamming caused the girls to jump a little, but remained tightly holding eachother. Santana then noticed they had guests and excused herself from Brittany's grasp.

"Hey honey, we decided to bring the party back here," Mr. Lopez said, throwing his hands in the air. Santana noticed a few uncles and aunties beside the door and waved to them.

"Whose that?" One of the uncles asked, staring out at Brittany.

"That's the pool girl," Mrs. Lopez replied simply.

Hearing the words again made Santana's heart jump. She then turned to watch Brittany just the blonde was turning around. Brittany waved to her and Santana grinned back.

"No," She whispered. "That's _my_ pool girl."


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! I've had school and exams are coming up so I've been bussyyyy.**

** I've been planning out this epilogue and am finally satisfied with it and hope you all are too!**

**This has been my most popular fic and I'm honestly stunned at the response I've gotten. You're all amazing people and wonderful reviewers! **

**I'm so happy that this fic has either 'made your day', is your favorite, is the fic you _have _to read before you go to bed, is going to be printed and bound!**

**I really hope you enjoy the epilogue and sorry for the wait again! **

**As for my new story, it will hopefully be up in the next few weeks so keep your eyes peeled :) **

**p.s sorry for any mistakes. **

**Until next time :) **

* * *

><p>"Brittany try one more time," Mr. Schue ordered, while the girl shifted nervously in her seat.<p>

"I-I don't know," She murmered back and the man sighed.

"Anybody else?"

Brittany looked beside her and recieved a sympathetic look from Santana. They were in Spanish together and the blonde barely knew what her teacher was saying most of the time.

After Santana moved to McKinley, Brittany thought it would be easier. Having the girl with her only proved to be extremely distracting as they'd sneak off into the girls bathroom during important tests.

"How about I help you out with the homework tonight?" Santana suggested with a beaming smile.

"Sure," Brittany replied as her lips curled into a smirk.

* * *

><p>"I love you," Brittany cooed, staring over her notebook at the now shy Latina.<p>

"I love you," Santana replied softly, before joining Brittany on the bed.

"What does this mean?" Brittany looked at where her girlfriend was pointing but seemed to frown in frustration.

She then looked towards Santana and lifted her chin up with her fingers so the Latina would meet her gaze.

"Usted es la mujer más hermosa que he visto," Brittany hummed gently, her mouth inching closer to the Latina's.

Santana's eyes widened and she sat back on her heels, not allowing Brittany to endulge in her growing erousal.

"You know Spanish?" She barked.

"Kind of," Brittany replied with a shrug.

"Oh my god," Santana began, rubbing her forehead in realization. "You just wanted me to tutor you so you could have your little teacher/student fantasy happen," The Latina said, her mouth in an O shape.

"Ofcourse not," Brittany responded, a smirk never leaving her lips.

"Vete a la mierda!" Santana said.

"You can if you want," Brittany replied, flirtaciously licking her lips and spreading her legs a little.

Santana couldn't help but stare down at the girls bright yellow lace underwear that seemed to be see through. The sight made Santana swallow hard but she maintained her slow even breaths.

"I think I have an idea," Brittany said, remaining in the same provocative position. When Santana didn't respond, Brittany shut her legs and leaned forward.

"You ask me questions from the Spanish homework and if I get them right, you're going to take an item of clothing off," Brittany instructed, letting her hot breath hit Santana's sensative spots on her neck.

All the Latina could do was nod, she had never been so aroused in her life.

"1936," Brittany answered, jumping a little from her seat on the bed as Santana stood half naked in front of her.

"You're a bitch," Santana groaned, unclasping her bra. Although Brittany had seen Santana's breasts many times before, it always felt like the first time when clothing was removed. Like they had been waiting forever, even if they had seen eachother naked the previous night.

"You love me," Brittany winked.

Santana felt it was enough fooling around and she walked slowly over to her girlfriend, straddling her lap.

"You're working at the bar tomorrow night yeah?" Santana asked, pressing her forehead against the blonde's.

"Mhmm," Brittany hummed, unable to think of a proper response.

She could feel the wetness from Santana's core, soak through the girls panties and press against her own stomach. It was an unspeakable feeling, one Brittany didn't know how to explain in Spanish or English.

"You better be putting my pool before everything else, I want it shining," Santana ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

Since Brittany finished her community service, she had returned to the bar to work for a few nights. She also was re hired as the Lopez' pool girl, but Kurt remained as a loyal housekeeper to help out Hollie.

"I didn't hear you Miss. Pierce," Santana's voice turned husky as she slammed Brittany back on the bed.

Santana then leaned down, capturing the blonde's hardened nipple through her shirt. Brittany's head flew back and her hands desperately tried to grip the sheets beneath her.

"I didn't hear you," Santana hissed softly, licking at the girls bare neck.

"Y-yes ma'am," Brittany spluttered and a smirk grew on the Latina's face.

"Perfecto," Santana purred, grazing her lips over the blonde's collarbone.

To the Latina's surprise, she was being flipped over and her back hit the mattress. Brittany hovered over the brunette, with a hungry look in her eyes.

She then leaned down, her lips inches away from Santana's. "Perfecto," She whispered.

* * *

><p>"Thanks everybody for coming out tonight," Brittany said as she waited for Santana to set up her microphone.<p>

"Sorry about that," The Latina apologized and the crowd applauded her sarcastically.

She chuckled and looked towards Brittany whose eyes shone brighter due to the spotlight directly above her. Santana was hypnotised for a moment, unable to begin the song knowing her angel was only a few feet away.

Finally she broke her gaze with the blonde and she turned towards the crowd.

"We're going to start off with a crowd favorite," Santana said before clearing her throat and nodding towards Brittany.

_Birds flying high you know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky you know how I feel_

_Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel_

The blonde's feet padded the stage before lifting off the ground and spreading apart. Brittany's leap left the crowd breathless.

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

Brittany hovered behind the brunetted, resting a hand on her shoulder. Santana turned slightly at the contact, before smirking to herself.

_And I'm feeling good_

Brittany continued to sway her hips in time with Santana's voice. She would give the brunette flirty glances and rub her arms seductively before breaking out into a powerful routine.

The crowd dispersed when it was closing time and Santana helped Brittany pack away everything they had used for their perfomance.

"Want to stay over tonight? My parents are going to be home late," Santana said, trying to hide the flirtaciousness in her tone.

"Is that even a question?" Brittany responded, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

As the girls returned home, they weren't able to keep their hands off eachother. With the knowledge that the house remained empty, besides from them, they continued to giggle loudly and play their little hiding games.

Santana would hide behind the couch, then Brittany would tap her on the shoulder causing the Latina to scream. They'd then fall to the floor, embrace eachother fully before becoming tired.

The girls were panting as they entered the Latina's room. Clothes were instantly thrown to the floor and they both hopped into bed.

Santana hovered over the blonde for a good half an hour, grinding her hips and nipping at the bare flesh the blonde presented to her. Brittany's nails scraped along Santana's back, causing both girls to moan in anticipation.

Santana thrusted harder, needing more friction. She felt Brittany tense beneath her and knew the blonde was about to come undone.

As Brittany climaxed, Santana kissed her lips with force. Brittany tried to break free in need of air, but Santana continued to plunge her tongue into the girls mouth.

She wanted to hear her moan, scream, anything.

"Santana!" Brittany moaned, when the Latina broke free.

The Latina stared down at the blonde, tucking stray hairs behind her ear. She then cupped her cheek and rubbed her thumb across Santana's skin.

"I'm happy I have you," The blonde whispered, beads of sweat glistening on her forehead.

"You'll have me forever," Santana whispered back.

"Para siempre?"

"Para siempre," Santana answered before collapsing her head on her girlfriends chest.

* * *

><p>Before the girls knew it, snow started to flood the streets. This caused the girls to frantically venture out to the mall to look for the perfect gift.<p>

Christmas was a time of giving. Brittany knew she had to give Santana something she could keep, like a piece of jewelery. But she also knew that giving, sexually, also could be the perfect gift.

She returned home after a long day at the mall. Brittany eyed her living room, happy to see a real tree resting in the corner.

Santana had bought herself a new dress along with a present for Brittany, so she could impress her girlfriend in two ways. Maybe three, if she gets lucky.

"They're here," Santana howled, hurrying towards her front door.

The adults agreed to have Christmas dinner at the Lopez's house, then next year it would be the Pierce's.

"Merry Christmas Santana," Brittany's parents said in sync before heading towards the dining room.

"Merry Christmas," Santana replied with a grin.

She then saw Brittany, in a long white strapless dress. It was almost like a wedding dress and Santana couldn't seem to look away.

She thought she looked good in a light blue figure hugging strapless dress, but Brittany definitely one this round.

"Merry-" Brittany was cut off by Santana's lips on hers.

The blonde almost lost her balance, but her hands gripped onto Santana's waist so she could stay steady.

"Christmas," Brittany breathed when the girls broke free.

She handed Santana a small white box, wrapped in a silver bow. The brunette shook her head, knowing that Brittany wouldn't hesitate to buy her something expensive.

Her eyes widened as they fell upon a silver locket. She looked up at Brittany in awe and the blonde gestured for her to open it.

Santana complied and snapped the locked open carefully.

"Remember that say you came to watch me surf?" Santana nodded, eyes still fixed on the picture inside the locket. "Quinn took a sneaky shot of us sitting cosy together on the beach so I decided to put that picture in there after she told me," Brittany added.

"It's beautiful," She felt tears prick at her eyes. "You're beautiful."

The girls embraced eachother in a tight hug before pulling away and staring intently into eachothers eyes.

"You mean everything to me Santana," Brittany said, never dropping her gaze.

Santana swallowed hard. She still found it hard to take the blonde's compliments even though she dished out so many of her own.

"I hope you like this," Santana said, leading Brittany towards the living room where she had the blonde's gift resting under the tree.

They sat indian style opposite eachother, while Brittany unrapped her present.

Her lips formed an O shape when she saw the shining silver bracelet resting in all over the wrapping.

_B+S _was carved in the centre of the bracelet. Brittany couldn't help but tear up at the sight of her and her girlfriends initials carved into something. It solitified their bond, leaving the blonde to realize just how much she needed to be with Santana.

It was these simple gestures that made the girls hearts flutter. These simple gestures that kept them longing for more.

"Girls, dinner's ready," Mrs. Lopez yelled from the dining room.

"Okay," Santana yelled back, her eyes never leaving Brittany's.

"Merry Christmas Santana," Brittany whispered, leaning forward.

"Merry Christmas Brittany," The Latina replied, meeting Brittany halfway in a tender kiss.

**_The end._**


End file.
